Recommencement
by love-love-me
Summary: Bella et Edward se rencontrent d'une nouvelle façon. Ils sont séparés par une grosse bêtise de la part d'Edward. Comment Bella peut-elle vivre en haïssant, même si elle l'ignore, son âme-soeur? Que ce passera-t-il lorsqu'ils se reverront? Lisez!
1. Prologue

**Love :** Bonne lecture de ma nouvelle fic! Envoyez-moi des Reviews!

**Prologue**

Cul-de-sac! J'étais dans un cul-de-sac! Ma course folle s'arrêtait là. Même si mon instinct me disait de continuer à chercher à fuir, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Le combat était trop inégal. C'est à cet instant que ma maladresse légendaire pris le dessus. Lorsque je me retournai pour voir s'_il_ était là, une minuscule roche me fit tomber.

J'avais à peine conscience de la douleur dans ma cheville tant la scène ressemblait à un film d'horreur : la ruelle sombre et étroite qui se terminait en impasse, la jeune fille inoffensive ( en l'occurrence, moi) acculée contre un mur et incapable de déguerpir, le « méchant » savançant lentement, comme au ralenti vers elle. Je savais que j'allais mourir. C'était inévitable.

Les yeux noirs de cet Apollon me regardait appétivement et son sourire en coin laissait apparaître une canine pointue et étincelante. Ce prédateur avait faim. Et la proie, c'était moi. J'aurais dû avoir peur. Toute personne _normale_ aurais eu peur. Mais non, moi, en parfaite idiote, j'avais confiance en mon futur meurtrier. Parce qu'il ressemblait étrangement et incarnait la même perfection qu'_eux_. Que _ceux_ sur qui j'avais pu compter toute ces années. Que _ceux_ qui m'avais fait connaître celui qui s'apprêtait à me tuer.

Renée et Charlie me vinrent soudainement en tête. Ils allaient sûrement être anéantis par ma mort. Tant pis, me dis-je. Je ne peu rien faire pour éviter la mort, de toute façon. Je fus alors moi-même surprise par mon égoïsme et mon sang-froid.

Si quelqu'un était passé par là, il aurait certainement vu l'irréalisme de la situation. Assise par terre, adossée au mûr, une jeune fille avec le regard confiant mais échevelée, fascinée par son meurtrier, hors d'haleine et en sueur malgré la fumée provoquée par la condensation qui sortait de sa bouche à chaque expiration attendait calmement et passivement la mort, qu'un magnifique vampire allait lui donner avec plaisir.

Je n'eus même pas le loisir de le voir bondir. Ses dents étaient déjà profondément enfoncées dans ma gorge et je sentais ma vie, tout comme mon sang, s'écouler lentement de mon corps.

--


	2. Magasinage

**Love :** Merci beaucoup à toutes (tous?) de me lire ! Je voulais juste vous dire qu'on recommence tout depuis le début… Bella est encore à Phoenix et n'a jamais rencontrée Edward, mais est quand même meilleure amie avec Rosalie et Emmett…

Niioz : Merci pour ton Reviews… Désolé pour les apostrophes, j'ai appris à les faire seulement, environ, au 5ième chapitre et je suis trop lâche pour les changer … ;) et pour les espacements, tu as tout a fait raison, je ferai attention pour les prochains chapitres… Merci!

Arya15 : Merci à toi aussi pour ton Reviews, mais pas question que je te dise le « punch » ;) lis et tu verras!

Coco-kaukau : Merci pour ton Reviews! Il me semble que j'ai déjà vu ton nom… Est-ce que tu écris une fic?

XxjustineblainxX : Merci pour ton Reviews et pour tes encouragements!

Puky : Merci de m'avoir écris!

Simklob : Merci!

Bonne lecture! Oh et je voulais vous dire! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai écrit ces chapitres et que j'ai mes idées, alors si il y a des passages qui ressemblent à ceux de d'autres fics, JE N'AI PAS COPIÉ!

**Chapitre 1**

Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip… Mais quelqu'un pouvait-il donc faire taire cette abominable machine? Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'était la seule qui pouvait accomplir cette affreuse mission. J'ai entrouvert les yeux pour savoir quelle heure il était. 6 :30 am. Beaucoup trop tôt! Je ne mettais jamais mon cadran à cette heure.

Finalement, je me souvint que Rosalie voulais m'emmener magasiner avec elle aujourd'hui. Zut de zut! Bien que je m'étais habitué au magasinage avec Rosalie comme meilleure amie, je n'aimais toujours pas cela. De plus, mon amie ne devais venir me chercher qu' 8hr. Il me restait donc une heure et demie et me préparer ne me prenait qune demi-heure. Je mettai donc mon cadran à 7h30 et me rendormie.

--

Bip, bip, bip… Cette fois-ci, je ne laissai pas le cadran sonner longtemps. Je me levai et allai dans la douche. Tournant la poignée à froid, je laissai l'eau gelée me réveiller. Lorsque je mis à frissonner fortement, je mis l'eau chaude.

Lorsque j'eu finis de me préparer, je mangeai une toast en vitesse avant d'avertir Phil, puisque ma mère travaillais, que j'allais revenir vers 9h00. À 8h00 pile, j'étais prête, car je savais que Rosalie était toujours à l'heure. Lorsque j'entendis sa belle Porsche klaxonner, je me mis un léger manteau et sortie en vitesse sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir à Phil. J'avais trop hâte de passer une journée avec ma meilleure amie, qui, étant plus que riche, s'était payé un voyage à Seattle pour rendre visite à sa famille pendant 4 jours.

Malheureusement pour elle, ça avait été les 4 plus beaux et chauds jours du mois de juillet. Je m'étais vraiment ennuyée d'elle et vu qu'elle était revenue tard hier soir, elle n'était que passée pour planifier notre journée d'aujourd'hui… et aussi pour, à mon insu, changer l'heure de mon cadran!

- Salut! lui lançai-je en embarquant dans sa voiture. Tu t'es bien amusée?

- Oh oui, ça, s'est sûre! fit-elle en riant. Et toi?

- Bof, je n'ai pas fait grand chose et je me suis un peu ennuyée sans toi! Wow! lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard admiratif. C'est sacrément beau ce que tu portes!

Rosalie Hale était d'une blancheur extraordinaire. À vrai dire, tout en elle était extraordinaire! Elle était d'une beauté incomparable et je me trouvais bien fade à côté d'elle, même si elle n'arrêtait pas de m'assurer le contraire. Comme tout les jours de soleil, puisque sa peau y étais très sensible, m'avait-elle expliqué, presque chaque parcelle de sa peau étais recouverte d'une façon élégante et stylée. Elle seule pouvait savoir comment être complètement habillée mais sexy et sans se faire regarder bizarrement par les autres. Au contraire, tout le monde l'enviait pour son style et sa désinvolture naturelle.

- Merci! J'ai acheté cet ensemble avec ma sœur.

Par rapport à sa famille, Rosalie n'en disais jamais beaucoup. Elle était autant renfermée sur ce point qu'elle pouvait être extravertie sur un autre. Malgré la première opinion que les gens se faisait d'elle à cause de sa froideur envers eux, lorsqu'elle devenait amie et proche de quelqu'un et que cette personne gagnait sa confiance, elle était la meilleure amie du monde.

- Alice? lui demandais-je.

- Oui, c'est ça! Puisque toute les deux on adooore magasiner, on est aller se faire une grosse séance avant hier. Tu aimes vraiment?

- Oh oui, c'est super! Rose, puis-je te demander pourquoi tu as mis mon cadran a 6h30, ce matin? Tu sais très bien que ça ne me prend qu'une demie-heure pour me préparer! lui rappelais-je soudainement.

Elle prit alors un petit air coupable, alors que je savais très bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas du tout coupable!

- En bien… j'espérais que pour cette journée, tu mettrais un peu plus de temps pour te préparer… fit-elle doucement, hésitante.

- Tu as honte de moi, c'est sa en? murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais qu'elle idiote tu es, Bella! Je n'ai pas du tout honte de toi! J'espérais juste que, pour une fois, tu mettrais autant de temps que n'importe qu'elle autre fille pour te préparer! me dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- C'est pas drôle, bougonnais-je légèrement.

- Oh, allez, fait pas la tête! J'ai une nouvelle extra à t'annoncer!

Elle venait de piquer ma curiosité. Je me tournai vers elle et lui dit :

- Quoi, qu'est-ce quil y a?

- Eh bien, je me suis dit que même si ça faisait 4 ans qu'on se connaissait, tu n'avais jamais rencontrer ma famille, alors que je côtoie la tienne presque tout les jours. Enfin, ta mère et ton beau-père, je veux dire. Je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut-être rencontrer la mienne?

- Oh oui, Rosalie, ça c'est sûre! Je brûle d'envie de rencontrer Alice et…

Je me rendis alors compte que je ne savais même pas si sa famille contenais d'autre membres.

- Y a-t-il d'autre personnes?

- Oui, il y a Jasper Hale, le chum d'Alice Cullen, qui est aussi mon frère. Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, mes parents adoptifs et Edward, le jeune frère d'Emmett. Enfin, jeune, il n'a qu'un an de moins que lui alors je ne sais pas si je peut dire ça, mais en tout cas, voilà ma famille et bien sûr, celle d'Emmett. Ils habitent tous à Forks, une petite…

Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir, car je m'étranglai et lui coupai la parole :

- Forks, près de Port Angeles? lui demandais-je.

- Oui, pourquoi? Tu connais cette ville? me demanda Rosalie, visiblement surprise (une des premières fois où je la voyais surprise, en 4 ans).

- Oui… C'est la ville où mon père habite.

- Oh. fit-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Je ne lui parlais pas souvent de mon père mais elle en savait assez pour savoir que j'étais très détachée de lui, même si je l'aimais beaucoup.

- Je sais! s'écria-t-elle soudain, hystérique. Je sais ce qu'on va faire! On va aller à Forks!

Sans me laisser le temps de parler, elle continua :

- Oui, oui, oui! Tu vas aller rendre visite à ton père que tu n'as pas vu depuis deux ans et tu rencontrera ma famille! Oh, c'est la meilleure idée du monde! Reste plus qu'à convaincre ta mère!

Rosalie sautait presque sur son siège. À la vitesse où elle conduisait, j'avais un peu peur, mais j'étais habituée. C'est juste que cette fois-ci, elle était un peu moins concentré sur la route. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, tentais-je vainement de me rassurer.

- Rosalie, s'il te plaît, voudrais-tu ralentir un peu et te concentrer sur la route?

Ignorant ma remarque, elle continua sur sa lancée :

- Oh, Bella. Oh, ça sera cool, tu ne trouves pas? On en parlera a Emmett, ce soir, je suis sûr qu'il va être super content! Bella, je suis sûre que c'est le destin! Oui, c'est ça! Oooooooooohhhh, on va teeeeeeellement s'amuser!

- C'est sûr, Rose, lui dis-je, un peu moi joyeuse, bien que cette idée me plaisait assez.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella? me demanda-t-elle, soudainement inquiète.

Définitivement, je ne pouvais rien lui cacher!

- C'est que, ma mère m'a dit il y a quelques mois que mon père avait… rencontré une femme et qu'ils allaient finalement habiter ensemble… Je ne sais pas s'ils voudront que je sois dans leurs pattes…

- Mais ma chérie, tu pourras venir habiter chez nous! me lança-t-elle joyeusement. Et puis, il y a quelque temps, une maison s'est fait construire pas très loin de chez nous et deux très beaux garçons y habitent… Je suis sûre qu'on pourrais essayer de te « matcher » avec l'un deux, me dit-elle avec un large sourire et en me donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

Avant que je en puisse répliquer, nous étions déjà arrivé au centre d'achat et Rosalie était déjà sortie de la voiture. Oubliant la conversation que lon venait d'avoir, je la laissai m'entraîner dans un tourbillon de boutiques toute plus chères les unes que les autres toute la journée.

--

Ressortant du centre dachat vers 6h30, avec des millions de sacs remplis de vêtements, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Ça faisait longtemps que moi et Rose n'avions pas eu de journée comme celle là. Bien que je n'aimais pas vraiment magasiner, passer la journée avec Rose était vraiment le fun. Nous avions ries toute la journée, essayé des tonnes de vêtements, en avons acheté la moitié ( Rosalie me paya quelques vêtements que je ne voulais pas acheter, n'ayant pas beaucoup dargent, car elle disait qu'ils m'allaient « teeeeellement bien! »), nous sommes moquées de gens que nous croisions et avons flirtée avec de jolis garçons (en fait, seule Rose avait flirtée, car jétais un peu mal à l'aise avec les garçons, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'Emmett n'aurais pas été très content. Je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place de ces garçons s'il avait été dans les parages!).

En route vers la maison de Rosalie et Emmett, nous reprîmes la conversation que l'on avait abandonné le matin même :

- Alors, t'es partante pour ce petit voyage à Forks?

Ayant le goût revoir mon père et de rencontrer les frères et sœurs de Rose, je lui répondit :

- C'est sûr! Ce sera cool!

- Parfait, alors ce soir, tu en parles à ta mère. On pourrait partir la semaine prochaine, rester à Forks environ 14 jours et revenir une semaine avant le début de l'école. Qu'en dis-tu?

- Ça me parait parfait! J'ai vraiment hâte!

- Oui, moi aussi. On en parlera tantôt avec Emmett. Il sera content car il trouvait que nous n'étions pas resté assez longtemps avec notre famille.

- Ok. Je suis sûre que ma mère va accepter et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour Charlie.

- Mais oui, Bella, c'est sûr. Et puis, tu es contente de ta nouvelle garde-robe?

- Oh oui! Merci beaucoup Rosalie! Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis capable de magasiner.

- Je sais, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous tournions alors dans l'allée de la grande villa qu'occupait, seuls, Rosalie et Emmett. Elle était tellement grosse. Elle était faite de petites roches blanche-beige sur tous les mûrs. Les volets des fenêtres et le toit étaient bruns et la maison avait de hauts pignons. À chaque fois que je venais chez-elle, je l'enviait de posséder une aussi chaleureuse maison.

Lorsque nous descendîmes de la voiture, Emmett vint nous rejoindre. Il faisait cela à chaque fois que l'on revenait de magasiner, pour nous aider à porter les sacs. Quel gentleman! Emmett était le grand frère parfait. Il était drôle et taquin et me partageait Rosalie. Même s'il n'était pas mon vrai frère, nous avions un jour convenu que nous nous considérions comme des sœurs et frères, pour éradiquer la distance qu'il y avait, avant, entre nous. Avant de prendre les sacs, Emmett me serra dans ses bras musclés, me souleva de terre et me fit tournoyer.

- Je m'ennuyait de cela! me confia-t-il, lorsqu'il me reposa. Alice et Rosalie haïssent que je leur fasse cela!

- C'est bizarre, moi aussi! lui dis-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Tu sais que tu dois t'y faire, car notre contrat frère-sœur stipule que si tu veux que j'assure ta protection dans les nombreux moments où tu es… disons, en mauvaise posture, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, tu dois me laisser te faire tourner dans les airs.

Et il arborait un grand sourire ravi!

Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est qu'il était un peu comme mon ange gardien. Lorsque je lui en avais fait la réflexion, un jour, il avait rie plus que je ne l'aurais supposé, comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais et que cela l'éloignait beaucoup du statu dange gardien. Malgré tout, je continuai de penser fermement à cette idée, car à chaque fois que je me retrouvais en danger de mort, ce qui arrivait au moins une fois par moi, il se trouvait tout proche. La plupart des fois où javais failli mourir, il m'avait sauvé. C'est comme s'il avait un sixième sens. Sans lui, je serais morte depuis bien longtemps. Je lui était bien plus reconnaissante que ce qu'il pensait, c'est pourquoi j'acceptait ce stupide contrat qui me faisait aimer mais aussi redouter la vue d'Emmett, qui avait décider de retirer quelque chose de ces sauvetages improvisés.

- Quel plaisir as-tu à essayer de me faire vomir?

Il marmonna quelque chose que Rosalie paru comprendre puisqu'elle sourie et il me répondit :

- Je ne veut pas te faire vomir, loin de là! C'est juste que ce petit air apeuré que tu fais chaque fois que je vais te prendre est tellement mignon que je ne saurais m'en passer!

Il souriait encore plus que tout à l'heure et éclata finalement de rire devant mon air consterné. Il semblait vraiment prendre plaisir à me torturer! Je pris un air renfrogné, ce qui le fit redoubler de rire.

- Allez, entrez, vous allez prendre froid, nous dit Emmett.

Malgré tout cela, je l'adorais.

--

Après avoir défait tout les sacs de Rose, nous nous assîmes dans le salon avec Emmett pour lui parler de notre idée :

- Emmet? Que dirais-tu d'aller rendre une autre visite à notre famille? lui demanda Rose.

- Sérieux? On y retourne!? Woooouuuuhhooooouuuuu! Euh… mais pourquoi? On vient de revenir de chez-eux.

Rosalie lui expliqua le pourquoi de ce soudain voyage.

- C'est sûr que je suis partant! Je suis vraiment content que Bella rencontre enfin notre famille. Et j'aimerais bien rencontrer son fameux père.

Je me tournai la tête, gêné à l'idée de devoir présenter mes deux seuls vrais amis à mon père, que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Bon, dis-je pour détourner la conversation, que mange-t-on ce soir?

Malgré cette question, je savais qu'ils allaient me répondre, comme à chaque fois que l'on mangeait ensemble, que ça ne leur dérangeait pas. De toute façon, ils ne mangeaient jamais vraiment beaucoup, à un point tel que javais un jour cru que Rosalie était anorexique! Comme de fait, elle me répondit :

- Bof, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. On commande une pizza?

- Parfait! lui répondis-je, me levant pour aller chercher le téléphone.

--

La soirée c'était super bien passée. Après avoir mangé la pizza, nous avions regarder un film que nous avions loué, moi et Rosalie au centre d'achat. Il était vraiment mauvais et nous avions tout les trois prient un plaisir fou à le dénigrer.

Vers 8h45, je dus demander à Rosalie de venir me porter chez ma mère, car je n'avais pas pris mon auto ce matin. Étrangement, Emmett vint avec nous. Peut-être voulaient-ils aller dans une quelconque boîte de nuit? Il a continué de nous faire rire tout le long du trajet en voiture. Arrivée chez moi, j'ai dit au revoir à mes amis et j'ai décidai de demander la permission dès ce soir à ma mère. Je savais que si je ne le faisait pas tout de suite, je manquerais de courage.

- Allô! m'écriais-je en entrant.

- Coucou ma chérie! me répondis ma mère.

Elle et Phil était en train de regarder du baseball.

- Maman, je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais un peu gênée de parler de mon père devant Phil. Quoi qu'il en soit, Renée compris le message et se leva pour m'accompagner dans la cuisine. Après nous être assise sur des chaises autour de la table, ma mère me demanda, un peu inquiète :

- Que ce passe-t-il, Bella?

- Oh, rien de grave, maman. C'est juste que j'ai appris que la famille de Rosalie et d'Emmett vivait… à Forks.

Je guettai sa réaction. Heureusement, elle semblait surprise, rien de plus. Je continuai sur ma lancée :

- Nous nous sommes dit que ce serait bien si on y allait ensemble pour que je puisse rencontrer leur famille et aussi pour que je puisse revoir Charlie, lançais-je dans un souffle.

- Oh, ma chérie, mais c'est merveilleux! J'essayais justement de trouver un moyen pour te convaincre d'aller voir ton père. Il m'a appelé, l'autre jour, et il s'ennuie beaucoup de toi!

Nous souriions toutes les deux.

- Nous voudrions partir dans une semaine, rester environ à Forks 14 jours, pour revenir une semaine avant le début de lécole.

- C'est parfait! Si tu veux, j'appellerai ton père pour toi.

Je lui sautai au coup et lui répondit :

- Merci beaucoup, maman! Je suis fatiguée, alors je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit!, lui lançais-je. Bonne nuit, Phil! criais-je à travers la maison.

- Bonne nuit, Bella! me répondit-il.

Sur ce, j'allai me coucher.


	3. Forks

**Love :** Voici un nouveau chapitre! Désolé si c'est un peu long avant que je poste, mais c'est que parce que je dois corriger tous mes apostrophes, alors ça prend un peu plus de temps, mais sachez que puisque les chapitres 3 à 6 sont déjà écrits, ça devrait prendre un peu moins de temps.

Missterre, Titeliloud79 et Alexe : Merci de m'avoir mise dans tes Story Alert! ;)

Magalieee, XxjustineblainxX et VictOow : Je suis contente que vous aimiez cette amitié avec Rosalie. Je trouve ça cool moi aussi!

Rosalie : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ça!

Naikyy : Mais cette rencontre va être cool! Ça va donner un nouveau tournant à la vie de Bella! ;)

Amira : Tu as hâte à quoi? Voudrais-tu être un peu plus explicite dans tes Reviews? Merci quand même! 

Coco-kaukau : Tu écris de super bonne fic toi aussi! Merci de me lire!

Sasa : Voilà ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu!

**Chapitre 2**

Nous partions pour Forks demain et j'étais on ne peu plus fébrile. Rosalie et moi faisions mes valises.

- Tu m'as fait acheter beaucoup trop de linge, la dernière fois que nous sommes allé magasiné! me plaignis-je. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi apporté.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Rosalie prenaient déjà des vêtements (ceux qu'elle trouvait les plus beaux) dans mon placard et les mettait dans ma valise.

- Et voilà! me dit-elle lorsqu'elle eu fini.

- Wow! Tu as fait ça vite! m'exclamais-je.

- Je savais déjà quels étaient tes plus beaux vêtements, me dit-elle en souriant. On va teeellement s'amuser!

- C'est sûr! lui répondis-je, autant enthousiasmé qu'elle.

- Mais j'ai un petit problème… me dit Rosalie, piteuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Eh bien, tu te rappelle lorsque je t'ai proposé de venir habiter chez-moi si ton père était disons… pas d'accord avec ta visite?

- Oui…

- Eh bien, tu ne pourrais pas vraiment… Oh, j'en ai parler avec ma famille et ils disant que ce serait mieux pour toi si tu dormais chez toi! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse contre sa famille en disant la deuxième phrase. Je m'excuse sincèrement! Si j'avais su…

- Oh, mais Rose, ce nest pas grave, lui dis-je, soulagée que ce ne sois que cela. De toute façon, mon père est ravi que j'aille passer 2 semaines chez lui.

- Ouf, j'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuille…

- Mais non, je comprend très bien ta famille! Moi non plus je ne voudrais pas qu'une parfaite étrangère vienne habiter chez-moi pendant deux semaines!

- Tu n'es pas une étrangère, Bella, tu es mon amie! Et puis, vu le nombre d'amis que j'ai, ils savent bien que je les choisis avec soins! répliqua-t-elle en riant.

- Je me demande d'ailleurs encore pourquoi tu m'as choisis moi…

- Mais c'est à cause de ton inévitable don à attirer les ennuis, voyons! me dit-elle en riant.

Je mis à rire moi aussi et nous passâmes le reste de la journée dans ma chambre.

--

Et voilà, nous étions dans l'avion. Après les millions de recommandations faîtes par ma mère, nous avions finalement pu monter dans l'engin. J'étais assise à côté du hublot et j'admirais le paysage lorsque la voix d'une agente de bord résonna dans l'habitacle et me tira de mes rêveries.

- Nous arriverons à Seattle dans 15 minutes. S'il vous plaît, veuillez attacher vos ceintures.

Déjà? Il me semblait que nous venions à peine de décoller! J'avais dû m'assoupir. Je bouclai ma ceinture, tout comme Emmett et Rosalie et me préparai mentalement à atterrir. Bien que je n'avais aucuns problèmes contre le vol, l'atterrissage était la partie qui m'effrayait le plus. Je m'accrochai fermement à mes accoudoirs et fermai les yeux. Rosalie, qui avait remarqué mon état s'empressa de me rassurer :

- Du calme, Bella. Il ne t'arrivera rien! me promit-elle.

- Hum, hum… marmottais-je en hochant vaguement la tête.

Emmett, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, fit entendre son rire, suivit de près pas celui plus discret de Rosalie. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Non, mais vous avez fini, à la fin, de vous moquer de moi!

- Désolé, Bella, pouffa Emmett.

Je renonçai à essayer de les empêcher de rire et me concentrai sur l'avion qui entamait sa descente. Après maintes secousses, l'avion se stabilisa et nous descendîmes. J'avais maintenant un autre sujet de préoccupations. Rosalie m'avais convaincue de laisser sa famille nous ramener à Forks. J'avais finalement cédée. Je me morigénai alors mentalement d'avoir flanchée aussi facilement. Devinant mon angoisse, Rosalie me dit :

- Relaxe, Bella, tu es toute crispée! Tout va aller bien, tu va voir! Ma famille ne mort pas, quand même!

À cette remarque, Emmett fît entendre un rire discret, dont je ne compris pas la teneur. Avais-je fais une drôle de tête? Je ne pu tout de fois pas me concentrer sur ce détails car nous faisions finalement face à la famille Cullen. Ce fût… un choc. Leur beauté, leur grâce, leur élégance! Si différents et pourtant si… semblables! Chose certaine, ils détonnaient du reste des humains qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Pour commencer, un couple qui avait l'air à peine plus âgé que les autres se tenaient la main. Le garçon était magnifique et se dégageait de lui une aura de confiance, tandis que sa partenaire, tout aussi belle, nous couvait d'un regard doux et aimant. Carlisle et Esmée. Il y avait aussi un autre garçon aux cheveux blond comme le blé et quelques secondes auparavant se tenait à ses côtés une jeune fille sautillante et élégante qui me faisait penser à un lutin. Elle était maintenant dans les bras de Rosalie, après avoir étreint Emmett. Curieusement, elle me serra moi aussi dans ses bras. Personne à part moi ne semblait étonné de cette attitude. Ce devait être Alice et Jasper.

- Coucou, Bella! Rosalie nous avait beaucoup parlé de toi!

Sa voix était aussi douce et velouté que celle dEmmett et Rosalie. Voyant qu'il manquait Edward, je le cherchai des yeux et rencontrai soudainement deux prunelles sombres. Je ne pouvais me détacher de ce regard meurtrier. Je compris très vite quil était en colère. Contre moi? Mais pourquoi m'en voulait-il autant? Il y avait plus de haine dans ses yeux que dans ceux de tout les meurtriers du monde! Je me sentis irrémédiablement attiré par ces yeux noirs. Je fis un pas vers lui, comme hypnotisé, et m'enfargeai dans mes valises, coupant court à notre communication silencieuse. Soudain, le monde autour de moi sembla de nouveau exister. Emmett me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol et je pris alors peur en repensant à ces prunelles d'un noir d'encre. Tout le monde semblait d'un coup un peu mal alaise. Je repris mes esprits, remerciai Emmett et me retournai vers Edward. Plus rien. Il avait disparu. Je me demandai comment il avait fait pour partir aussi vite. Je remarquai que Carlisle non plus n'était plus là et envoyai un regard interrogateur vers Rosalie.

- Oh, ils sont partis se chercher quelque chose à manger car ils avaient très faim, répondit-elle à ma question muette.

Esmée me serra alors à son tour dans ses bras et me souhaita la bienvenue à Seattle. Je la remerciai. Jasper ne s'approcha pas mais me fit un petit signe de main que je lui rendît. Et voilà, j'avais fait la connaissance de la famille Cullen. Il me restait maintenant tout le voyage jusqu'à Forks à faire avec eux!

--

Le trajet se déroula finalement bien et vite car Emmett conduisait toujours très vite. Il y avait deux voitures. La BMW dans laquelle nous étions renfermait Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et moi tandis que l'autre, d'une quelconque marque dispendieuse, abritait Esmée, Jasper, Carlisle et Edward. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas revu ces deux derniers depuis notre arrivée. Je reconnu finalement la ville dans laquelle mon père habitait. Une autre rencontre m'attendait encore! Celle avec la femme de Charlie! J'étais tellement angoissée! C'était encore pire que pour la rencontre avec les Cullen. Finalement, après mes indications, Emmett me déposa chez moi. Je donnai mon numéro de téléphone à Rosalie et elle me promis de m'appeler plus tard. Je sorti lentement de la voiture et m'avançai avec mes valises vers la maison. Comme dans mes souvenirs, Forks était très nuageux. Le soleil était caché bien loin derrière ceux-ci. Ne sachant pas si je devais entrer ou cogner, j'optai pour la deuxième solution, plus polie. Toc, toc, toc.

- Bella! s'écria mon père en ouvrant la porte avant de me prendre dans ses bras!

Décidément, cette femme l'avait changé! Je ne l'avais jamais connu aussi affectif et démonstratif.

- Allô, papa! Tu me laisses entrer? lui demandais-je après quelques instants de silence.

- Oh, mais oui, bien sûr, que je suis impoli! me répondit-il en rentrant mes valises.

La maison n'avait pas vraiment changée, à part quelques articles plus féminins ajoutés et un nouveau divan dans le salon, qui, je doit l'avouer, était bien plus beau que l'ancien.

- Euh… Ta chambre est toujours à toi alors je vais monter tes choses dedans.

Remarquant que je regardais un peu partout pour voir où était sa fameuse femme, Charlie me dit :

- Johanna est partie toute la journée magasiner avec ses amies. Elle reviendra ce soir vers 8 heures.

Je le vis tourner la tête vers la télé lorsque des supporteurs déchaînés acclamèrent un « home run » au baseball. Je lui souris. Il n'avait pas tant changé!

- Va continuer d'écouter ton match, lui dis-je. Je monterai mes valises seules et préparerai le souper.

J'étais contente que Johanna ne sois pas là ce soir. Je pourrais presque faire comme si elle et mon père ne s'était jamais rencontrés, du moins pour une soirée, et puisque c'était la dernière, autant en profiter.

- Tu es sûre, Bella? Tu n'es pas obligée de cuisiner le soir même de ton arrivée! m'assura-t-il.

- T'inquiète, papa, ça ne me dérange pas du tout!

Je lui souris pour lui confirmer mes dires et il me sourit en retour, creusant de jolies petites pattes d'oies chaque côtés de ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il vieillissait. Il m'abandonna alors pour s'installer confortablement sur son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Je levai les yeux au ciel et emmenai mes valises dans ma chambre. Celle-ci n'avais pas changée d'un poil. Tout mes meubles étaient à la même place et je fut soudainement prise d'un élan de nostalgie. C'était ici que j'avais passé la plupart de mes vacances d'été. Je me couchai sur mon lit, éreintée par cette journée. Mais, ne voulant pas manquer cette dernière journée seule en compagnie de mon père, je m'efforçai de me lever et de défaire mes bagages. Lorsque j'eue fini, il était déjà 5 heures et quart. Je descendis et commençai à préparer du poisson que Charlie avait sûrement pêché. À 6 heures, le repas était prêt et le match de Charlie venait de finir.

- Charlie, c'est prêt! lui dis-je.

- J'arrive!

Nous nous installâmes à table. Bien que nous étions tout les deux de nature peu bavarde, nous nous efforçâmes de tenir une conversation.

- Et alors, comment c'est passé ton voyage en avion?

- Oh, très bien. J'ai dormis la moitié du vol et ai observé le paysage le reste du temps.

- Et tes amis, heum… Rosalie et… Emmie, je crois?

Je ris un peu devant cette tentative de contrôle parental.

- Rosalie et Emmett, papa! Eh bien, leur famille est venue nous accueillir à l'aéroport. Ils sont très… charmant.

Je ne savais pas trop comment décrire les Cullen. Ils étaient… indescriptibles? Soudain, le beau visage contrarié d'Edward me revint en mémoire. Qu'il soit fâché contre moi me perturbait plus que ça ne le devrait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'était-il? Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'il soit aussi en colère? Rosalie m'avait dit qu'ils étaient tous très gentils. Edward me trouvait-il si laide ou méchante pour me considérer avec autant de mépris? Je décidai soudain d'arrêter de me préoccuper par lui. Son comportement était stupide, voilà tout.

- Et comment vont ta mère et Phil? me demanda alors mon père.

- Très bien. Je n'ai jamais vu Renée aussi heureuse depuis quelle s'est mariée avec Phil.

- Bien, me dit sincèrement mon père.

Je ramassai les assiettes puisque nous avions finis. Il était alors 7 heures.

- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre me reposer avant l'arrivée de Johanna, dis-je à mon père après que nous ayons eu fini de s'éclabousser avec la mousse de la vaisselle comme des enfants de 2 ans.

- D'accord! Tu vas voir, Bella, Johanna est un ange! Tu vas l'a-do-rer!

En prononçant son nom, le visage de Charlie s'était illuminé. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour lui. De retour dans ma chambre, je mis un cd et m'assoupis sur mon lit. Malheureusement, je me réveillai lorsque j'entendis un crissement de pneu à l'extérieur. Un coup d'œil vers mon réveil-matin me confirma mes doutes. Johanna arrivait. Je pourrais bien faire semblant de dormir mais de toute façon, je devrais bien un jour rencontrer la femme de mon père. Je pris une grande inspiration et descendis lentement les marches. Je rejoignis mon père sur le canapé, qui était tellement concentré sur un match qu'il n'avait même pas entendus la voiture. Il me salua et retourna à son match. Juste avant que la porte s'ouvre sur ma nouvelle belle-mère, le téléphone sonna et je me précipitai dessus pour répondre.

- Allô, dis-je en même temps que Johanna disais joyeusement « Coucou ».

Je lui tournai le dos pour me concentrai à ma conversation. Je ne l'avais toujours pas vu mais sa voix me suffisais pour linstant.

- Salut Bella! me dit de douce voix Rosalie.

- Salue Rose! Comme je suis contente que tu m'appelle!

Je baissai alors le ton pour ne pas que Charlie ou Johanna m'entendent, même s'ils étaient sûrement occupés à faire autre chose de bien plus passionnant. Je m'interdis alors de penser à ce genre de chose à partir de ce moment.

- Ma belle-mère vient d'arriver, chuchotais-je.

- Oh, je vois. Tu l'as vue? Elle est fine? Elle est belle? Est-ce qu'elle est comme la méchante belle-mère dans Cendrillon?

- Wow, sa suffit l'inquisition! Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Elle est arrivé quand tu m'as appelé.

- Ah, ok. Je t'appelais pour te dire que nous ne pourrons pas nous voir, demain. Ma famille est en léger désaccord et nous nous devons de régler ça tout de suite.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi! lui dis-je, inquiète.

- Mais non, Bella, pourquoi ce serait à cause de toi! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Malgré sa certitude, sa voix tremblait un peu.

- Ouf, je suis soulagée, lui répondis-je quand même, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le cas.

- Allez, il est temps que je te laisse à ta méchante belle-mère, Cendrillon! ajouta Rosalie. Je t'appelle demain soir alors arrange toi pour être là!

- Où voudrais-tu que je sois?

- Nulle part, me répondit-elle, avec une voix innocente.

- Alors à plus!

- À plus!

Je raccrochai et entendis la voix de Charlie.

- Bella? Tu as fini? Viens nous rejoindre au salon!

- J'arrive, chantonnais-je.

C'était le grand moment. J'entrai alors dans le salon et… vis une femme un peu plus jeune que Charlie, d'une beauté joyeuse assise à côté de lui. Elle me souriait d'un air amical.

- Bonjour Bella, me salua-t-elle en se levant.

- Allô.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance! Charlie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, continua-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Nous bavardâmes jusquà 10 heures. J'appris alors qu'elle travaillait comme enseignante à l'école primaire de Port Angeles et qu'elle et Charlie s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une opération policière. J'allai ensuite me coucher. Malgré ma fatigue, je ne pu m'endormir tout de suite. Le visage d'Edward me hantait toujours. Il était si beau. Encore plus que tout les autres Cullen. Lorsque je m'endormis enfin, je rêvai de lui, mais dans mon rêve, il me souriait.

--


	4. Magnifique vampire

**Love :** Voici un autre chapitre! Bonne lecture et je suis désolée puisqu'il n'est pas très grand. Mais avant, réponse au Reviews!

Missterre : Merci pour tes encouragements! Voici la suite!

Arya15 : Pour répondre à ta question, quand Bella répond allô à Johanna, ce n'est pas méchant… je ne voulais simplement pas qu'elle répète… et il y n'y a effectivement que deux couple, plus celui de Rosalie et d'Emmett… Merci pour ton Review!

Naikyy : Merci pour tes encouragements, mais la blonde de Charlie n'est pas vampire, en tout cas pas dans mes plans pour l'instant… désolé si je te déçois… mais tu m'a quand même donné une bonne idée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu d'autres péripéties pour Bella.

XxjustineblainxX : Eh oui, Edward est autant attiré par le sang de Bella que dans le livre, malheureusement (ou heureusement?) … Voici la suite!

**Chapitre 3**

J'ouvris les yeux et… ne vis aucun rayon de soleil m'aveugler, comme à chaque matin. Je me rappelai soudainement. J'étais à Forks. Le ciel était nuageux, comme il l'était hier et comme il le serait demain. Je me levai et allai prendre ma douche. Une odeur de crêpe m'y fit sortir plus rapidement que d'habitude. Finalement, Johanna avait l'air très sympathique. Je descendis en bas après m'être habillé pour sortir. Aujourd'hui, j'allais à Port Angeles.

- Salut, Bella! me lança joyeusement ma belle-mère.

- Allô!

- Veux-tu des crêpes?

- Oh, oui s'il vous plaît. Où est Charlie?

- Il est partie à la pêche, évidemment!

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire, aujourd'hui?

- Eh bien, j'aimerais aller à Port Angeles… mais je n'ai pas dauto…

- Tu peux prendre celle de ton père, Bella. Il est partie dans la voiture de son ami.

- Oh, merci, ce serait très gentil!

- Ne me remercie pas moi mais ton père.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Nous continuâmes à bavarder pendant le déjeuner et je finis finalement par partir. J'étais en route pour ma première vrai journée dans cet état pluvieux.

Je me promenai dans la rue toute la journée. Bien qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud, les gens avaient envahis les boutiques. Je me contentai alors de marcher à travers ces êtres pressés. Le soleil se couchait mais j'avais trop faim pour revenir avant de manger. Je me rendis donc à un restaurent pas trop chic et mangeai les pâtes que j'avais commandé. Lorsque je sortis du restaurent, il faisait noir et je me rendis compte que j'étais perdue. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'emplacement de la voiture de Charlie. Je commençai alors à marcher dans la direction que je pensais être la bonne. À cette heure, il n'avait pratiquement plus personnes dans les rues.

À un moment, j'ai dû m'avouer vaincue. Je navais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'étais. Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai lentement et aperçut… Edward. Je le reconnaîtrait entre des milliards de gens. Je remarquai alors deux choses qui auraient dues me faire plus peur lune que l'autre. Le sourire en coin de ce magnifique Apollon laissait découvrir une canine pointue et aiguisée et ses yeux, encore plus noirs que dans mon souvenir, me regardait appétivement. Je n'avais nullement peur, mais mon instinct se mit quand même en mode survie. Je savais par contre que, de toute façon, j'allais y laisser ma peau. Je mis à courir. Je savais qu'il me suivais lentement. Il me retrouverait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Aie! Je me suis retrouvée dans un cul-de sac! Je me retournai lentement pour faire face à mon agresseur… et tombai à cause d'une roche de grosseur ridiculement petite. Il était déjà là. Je le regardai dans les yeux et m'y perdit. On aurait dit qu'ils recelaient… de milliards de secrets. J'étais totalement incapable de me détacher de ses yeux. J'y perçut un éclair d'incertitude, mais il détourna la tête pour le chasser. De nouveau ce sourire… si… fascinant?! Il était devenu un prédateur… et j'étais la proie. J'eu alors une pensée pour mes parents.

- Désolé… soufflais-je à leur intention.

Il n'y avait que moi pour me fourrer dans des pétrins pareils. Rosalie et Emmett allaient peut-être déçus que leur frère aie tué leur meilleure amie… J'ai soudainement pris conscience d'un fait. J'aimais de plus en plus mon meurtrier… « Tu es idiote, Bella! » fut ma dernière pensée; je n'eu même pas le temps de la voir bondir. Ses dents étaient déjà profondément enfoncées dans ma gorge et je sentais ma vie, tout comme mon sang, s'écouler lentement de mon corps.


	5. Nouvelle famille

**Love :** Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas très long, excusez-moi, mais le prochain, comme je l'ai déjà écrit, sera le double de celui-ci… Merci vraiment beaucoup de m'envoyer des Reviews, j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic. Continuez à m'envoyer ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver, ça m'amuse tellement ça peut être loin de ce que j'avais pensé …. ;) Bonne lecture!

Naikyy : Je trouve ça cool que tu aimes ma fic, mais pourrais-tu juste être un peu plus lisible dans tes Reviews prochains? J'adore que tu me dises ce que tu en pense, mais ça me frustre de ne pas être capable de comprendre… Merci! Et je trouve aussi qu'elle fait pitié, mais la suite sera peut-être meilleure pour elle, sait-on jamais?

Fafou : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un Review, je suis content que tu aimes!

Coco-kaukau : Merci pour tout tes Reviews et ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu aies oublié pour un chapitre… Est-ce que tu écris un Review pour chaque chapitre de chaque fic que tu lis?? Si tu fais ça, tu dois vraiment être genre la déesse du Review! Eh oui, les Cullen seront fou de rage, mais vous ne le lirez que dans pas mal de chapitre… J'ai de grands projets pour cette fic, et je vous garantie qu'elle ne prendra pas fin avant, au moins, le 20ième chapitre!

Feu du Ciel : Je te réponds, mais tu auras aussi ces réponses dans ce chapitre… NON, EDWARD NE SAURA PAS S'ARRÊTER! Et oui, il y aura du grabuge dans la famille Cullen, mais vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite, comme je l'ai dit à Coco-kaukau. Merci beaucoup pour ton Review!

Simklob: Je sais qu'il est bête et je trouve ça vraiment drôle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Bella ne vivra pas que des situations aussi tristes…

**Chapitre 4**

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'était arrivée depuis quelques temps. J'avais sentis une telle douleur dans tout les membres de mon corps que j'avais souhaité mourir durant chaque seconde de cet enfer. Car je n'étais sûrement pas morte. Pouvait-on vraiment souffrir autant avant de mourir? De plus, je sentais depuis le début de ces douleurs des gens se promener autour de moi, ou plutôt peut-être des anges? En tout cas, une chose était sûre, c'était que je ne savais pas qui j'étais. Ni ce qui s'était passé avant le début de mon enfer personnel. Mais maintenant, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je ressentais une sorte de… paix intérieur. J'avais les yeux fermés mais étrangement, je ne dormais pas. Je décidai alors d'ouvrir les yeux, quitte à peut-être ressentir les mêmes souffrances.

La première chose que je remarquai était que les douleurs n'avaient heureusement pas réapparues. La deuxième fût l'endroit où j'étais. Je me trouvais dans une vaste chambre aux couleurs chaudes et dorées. Le lit à baldaquin dans lequel je me trouvais était vraiment très confortable et avais dû coûter une petite fortune à son propriétaire.

Je remarquai alors une personne assise sur un fauteuil à l'allure confortable. Il était terriblement beau. Ses yeux dorés foncés et ses cheveux noirs contrastaient étonnement avec sa peau d'une blancheur inhabituelle. Mes yeux scrutaient attentivement son visage joueur mais d'une beauté divine. Je surpris alors mon impolitesse et détournai le regard, gênée. Il rit doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu le temps de faire la même chose pendant trois jours, durant ta transformation.

Voyant mes yeux interrogateurs, il me demanda :

- Te souviens-tu de quelque chose avant que tu ne ressentes cette atroce douleur?

- Heum… non.

Je me concentrais sérieusement. Un détail me revint en tête.

- Peut-être, oui… Il y avait… des cheveux cuivrés… et des yeux… noirs…

Je fermai soudain les yeux devant la douleur que le souvenir de ces yeux me procuraient. Je ne savais aucunement à qui ils appartenaient, mais leur souvenir m'était douloureux. Je ressentais comme si quelqu'un me poignardait… mais pas dans le ventre, dans le cou. C'était assez bizarre. L'inconnu serra les points, visiblement furieux, et se décida à m'expliquer :

- Vois-tu, tu étais une humaine, avant…

- Et… je ne le suis plus?

- Non. Chérie, tu es une vampire, comme moi. Ce garçon, dont tu te rappelles, t'as mordu et si je n'avais pas été là pour l'arrêter, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec la même colère que lorsque je lui avais dit ce dont je me souvenais. Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit furieux contre mon prétendu agresseur? Toutefois, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu à l'idée dêtre une vampire. Avais-je l'aire si stupide?

- Bien essayé, mais je n'ai plus quatre ans. Je ne crois plus aux histoires de vampire depuis longtemps!

Je me levai et allai voir à quoi je ressemblais dans le miroir. C'étais vraiment bizarre. Je me souvenais que j'étais humaine et je me rappelais de tout ce que j'avais appris, comme 2 + 2 4, mais je n'avais aucun souvenirs de ma vie avant ces derniers instant. Le choc que j'eu dans le miroir me coupa le souffle! Enfin, si j'en avais eu un puisque je remarquai que je ne respirais même pas depuis un bon bout de temps! Je paniquai, me ressaisis et inspirai lentement. Rien. Aucun effet. Je ne sentais pas l'air entrer et sortir de mes poumons. En fait, même si je ne respirais pas, je ne manquais pas d'air. Très, très bizarre. Je n'étais pas obligée de respirer. Je jetais un coup d'œil paniqué vers l'homme, mais celui-ci ne me répondit que par un sourire.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur mon reflet, promettant d'exiger à l'inconnu une réponse face à cette interrogation. J'étais belle. Pas pour me vanter, non, quand même, je n'avais pas l'air d'un mannequin, mais j'était belle! Mes fines et longues jambe étaient parfaite, comme le reste de mon corps. Je portais un survêtement gris comme pantalon (vraiment très confortable et même beau sur moi!) et un chandail mauve de bon goût à manche courte. Je remarquai alors que j'étais nue pied. Cela me procurait, bizarrement, une sensation de liberté extrême. J'étais mince, sans pour autant être maigrichonne et j'avais un visage en forme de cœur. Mes cheveux long, un peu décoiffés, d'un brun tirant plus vers le bourgogne faisaient ressortir mes yeux rouge-bordeaux. J'étais, moi aussi, d'une pâleur inhumaine… Peut-être cette histoire de vampire était-elle vrai? Je me décidai à aller demander plus de renseignements à l'inconnu et m'assied sur le lit pour l'interroger.

- Quel est ton nom?

- Charles.

- Et le mien?

Étrangement, je ne m'en souvenais même pas!

- Eh bien, les cartes que tu avais sur toi disaient que tu t'appelais Isabella Swan. Tu peut choisir de garder ce nom ou d'en choisir un autre.

- Hum… J'aime bien Bella.

- C'est parfait! C'est ton nom!

- C'est quand même utile à savoir, non? Maintenant, je voudrais savoir pourquoi je n'ai plus besoin de respirer?

- C'est parce que tu es vampire. Nous sommes immortels. Il n'y a plus de sang dans notre corps et nos organes ne fonctionnent plus. C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien senti, tantôt, lorsque tu prenais de grande inspiration.

Nous continuâmes à parler de vampires et de leur monde le reste de le journée. Charles m'apprenaient plein de choses étonnantes sur mon nouvel état et, après quelques tests sur mes nouvelles aptitudes, je finis par le croire.

- Il est maintenant temps d'aller chasser.

Je ressentais en effet depuis un petit moment une sensation dérangeante dans le fond de ma gorge.

- D'accord.

Nous sortîmes par la porte du château. Il était vraiment beau, majestueux et aussi très ancien, me précisa Charles. Arrivé dans les bois entourant la maison, Charles me dit comment faire pour me nourrir.

- C'est très facile, Bella. Tout ce que tu as a faire, c'est de te laisser emporter par ton instinct. Il te guidera et tu attraperas facilement quelques petites proies. Plus tu t'habitueras à utiliser tout tes sens, plus tu seras fortes et plus tu pourras t'attaquer à un gros animal.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je fermai les yeux et laissai toutes les odeurs de la forêt m'enivrer. Je sentis tout d'abord l'odeur de la terre, puis celle de l'humidité. Ensuite vint une odeur plus alléchante. Je dirigeai mon regard vers l'endroit où javais sentis et y découvris un cerf. Je m'approchai rapidement de lui, mais sans faire aucun bruit. Il ne me vit qu'au dernier instant, mais il était trop tard. J'avais déjà profondément enfoncées mes dents dans sa george. Il ne se débattit que pendant quelques secondes. Déjà, je l'avais vidé de son sang.

Je m'attaquai encore à quelques autres proies. Bien que je n'aie plus vraiment soif, je remarquai la sensation dont Charles m'avait prévenu : je sentirais au plus profond de moi mon désir de sang inassouvi, causé par le désir et l'instinct de boire du sang humain, mais je devais me contrôler car jamais, au grand jamais, je ne deviendrait un monstre. J'aimais ma condition de vampire, mais temps que je ne tuais personne. J'allais devoir apprendre à vivre avec ce désir toute ma vie. Je sentis alors Charles s'approcher par derrière.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Oui. Même que je me sens mieux que tout à l'heure.

- Parfait. Il est maintenant temps de te faire part d'un détail que je ne t'ai pas mentionné tout à l'heure.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Eh bien, j'ai une famille.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, et j'aimerais que tu en fasse parti avec nous. Vois-tu, nous sommes le plus grand groupe de vampire connu dans le monde, bien que notre existence est relativement secrète, car nous évitons tous vampires et que les Volturi veulent tenir secret le fait qu'un groupe de vampire soit assez puissant pour leur résister. Nous sommes, avec moi, 8 et avec toi, si tu le veux, nous serons 9.

- Tu veux vraiment que je fasse partie de ta famille alors qu'on se connaît à peine et que tu ne sait pas ce qu'en pense les autre? demandais-je, émue.

- Oui, Bella. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ma famille, ils seront content d'avoir un nouveau membre. Le dernier est arrivé il y a environ 50 ans. Ils ont hâte de voir de la nouveauté.

- Cool. J'ai vraiment hâte de les rencontrer.

- Bien. Parce qu'ils habitent au château et qu'ils étaient parti chasser pour me laisser le temps de t'expliquer la situation. Ils sont maintenant de retour.

- Parfait! dis-je d'une voix assurée.

- Oh, et j'ai oublier de te mentionner un petit détail. Nous avons tous des pouvoirs, sauf Nicolas. Quand je te les présenterai, je te dirai leur pouvoir. Nous formons un groupe très fort et les Volturi ont essayé de nous recruter plus d'une fois, mais jamais nous ne deviendront assassin pour eux. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'as pas de pouvoir, tu feras quand même parti de la famille.

- Ça fait deux fois que tu parles des Volturi. Qui sont-ils?

- Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard. Nous voici rendu.

En effet, nous débouchâmes sur le château. J'allais bientôt rencontrer ma nouvelle famille et l'angoisse me prenait au ventre.

Dans le hall, je perçue la présence de 7 personnes assises dans un salon. Je pris une grande inspiration, même si je savais que c'était parfaitement inutile, et entrai dans la pièce derrière Charles.

--


	6. Présentations

**Love :** Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Heureusement pour vous, il est LONG! ;) Eh oui, réjouissez-vous! J'espère qu'il nous plaira! Réponses aux Reviews (lisez-les même si ce ne sont pas les vôtres, elles répondent à beaucoup de questions sur cette fic) …

Naikyy : Merci pour ton chapitre compréhensible ;) Je suis très contente que tu aimes! Désolé que ce ne soit pas Emmett ou Rosalie que Bella aie trouvé lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, mais j'ai d'autres plans pour elle avant qu'elle ne retrouve les Cullen… Merci!

Simklob : Bien sur qu'elle va revoir Edward! Ils sont des âmes-sœurs! Mais pas tout de suite, car je veux faire durer les suspense! Merci!

Feu du Ciel : Bella ne se souvient plus des Cullen, à part les cheveux et les yeux d'Edward… Je sais, c'est triste, mais Edward va sûrement trouver un moyen de reconquérir son cœur ;) Tu verras plus tard comment les Cullen ont réagis face à la transformation et à la disparition de Bella… Et je te dit quelque chose que je ne devrais pas, mais oui cette nouvelle famille est gentille et oui elle est ennemie des Volturi… Rassurée? Et tu vois effectivement peut-être trop de films où les gentils sont méchants … ;) Merci!

Twilight: Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien mettre cette fic à terme! ;) Merci!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5**

Là, se tenait toute une bande de charmants jeunes gens (j'appris plus tard que leur nom de famille était Rosenwall). Ils se taquinaient, riaient, d'autres parlaient de sujets plus sérieux, mais tous se turent lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce. Leurs regards convergèrent vers nous et j'aurais voulu, à ce moment là, entrer sous terre tellement j'étais gênée.

Charles pris alors la parole et entrepris de me présenter tout le monde :

- Gang, voici Isabella, ou plutôt, Bella.

Il commença par me présenter une jeune fille qui avait l'air davoir 11 ans. Il confirma en effet mon impression en me disant qu'elle s'appelait Talie et qu'elle avait été transformée très jeune, peut-être même trop. La jeune fille se leva d'un divan où elle était assise avec un garçon à peine plus vieux qu'elle pour venir me serrer tranquillement dans ses bras. Elle avait une grâce hors du commun et sa joie de vivre déteignit sur moi. Elle était évidemment très pâle, comme les autres, avaient des habituels yeux dorés à cause de la chasse animale et avait des cheveux bouclés d'un brun pur qui virevoltaient autour des ses épaules lorsqu'elle marchait.Même si sa voix était fluette, on voyait que cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'elle était transformée et qu'elle était assez expérimentée.

- Ne sois pas gênée, Bella, me dit-elle. Tu fais partie de la famille depuis ton arrivée dans cette maison.

Je souris timidement pendant qu'elle me retournait un sourire éblouissant et allait s'asseoir.

Charles continua les présentions avec le jeune homme que j'avais remarqué à côté de Talie.

- Voici Simon. Il serait supposé avoir 14 ans mais en fait, il en 52 ans de vie vampirique. C'est lui le plus jeune. Nous ne l'avons pas adopté pendant sa transformation, contrairement à tous sauf Nicolas, car il est venu se joindre à nous seulement après avoir rencontrer Talie. Ces deux-là sont inséparables, maintenant.

Le principal intéressé –qui était, en passant, d'une beauté extraordinaire: il avait des cheveux bruns en désordre et un petit sourire innocent- acquiesça aux propos de Charles en lançant à son amoureuse un regard chargé de complicité. Je me sentis fondre de tendresse devant cet amour. Je me promis de trouver, le moment venu, un garçon avec qui je pourrais partager un amour comme celui-ci.

Il détourna la tête du regard de Talie et me fît un signe de salut, accompagné par un mot de bienvenue :

- Je suis très content que tu fasses partis de la famille, Bella!

- Merci de m'accueillir, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Son tempérament calme le faisait paraître plus vieux que 14 ans.

Vînt ensuite Élizabeth, une jeune femme d'environ trente ans. Elle avait des lèvres plus rouges que les autres, ce qui la rendait encore plus attirantes lorsqu'elle souriait. On aurait dit que lorsqu'elle nous souriait, rien ne pouvait aller mal. Ses cheveux étaient, comme Talie, bruns mais plats et lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Charles m'expliqua que bien qu'elle avait l'air d'être un peu comme la mère de cette famille, c'était plus comme une grande sœur. Elle s'occupait de tout le monde, mais sa plus grande qualité résidait surtout dans le fait qu'elle était une oreille hors pairs et qu'elle donnait des conseils tout simplement magiques. Avec elle, on était sûr de trouver la réponse aux questions que l'on se posait.

Elle tenait la main d'un homme qui avait l'air à peine plus vieux qu'elle. De ce couple se dégageait une telle magnificence que j'en fût renversé! Ils avaient le profil de monarques! De plus, même s'ils ne se tenaient que la main et ne se touchait pas (contrairement à Talie et Simon qui était collé l'un sur l'autre), leur amour profond et sincère était vraiment évident.

Cet homme s'appelait en fait Nicolas et, bien que comme Charles me l'avait expliqué, s'il ne possédait pas de pouvoir, il était de loin le plus sage de toute cette famille. C'était justement lui qui l'avait fondé, et le clan s'était agrandi au fils des ans. Nicolas était aussi le plus vieux.

- Voici maintenant Samuel, le plus fatiguant de la fam…

Avant que Charles aie pu finir sa phrase, un grand garçon aux cheveux comme le blé et bien bâti fonça sur lui. Je ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise… avant de me rendre compte que les deux garçons plaisantaient. Ils se ruaient de coup rudes, mais pas méchant et riait aux éclats. La voix charmante de Samuel retenti plus fort que le rire de Charles.

- Lo, retire ce que tu as dit tout de suite et ajoute que je suis le plus beau, le plus fin, le plus charmant jeune homme du mon…

- Les garçons, ça suffit!

La voix Nicolas avait tonné, mais juste un peu plus fort que les voix des frères pour que ceux-ci puissent entendre et je voyais bien qu'il réprimait un sourire. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent tout de suite, mais toujours morts de rire.

- Voilà la première fois depuis 50 ans que nous intégrons une nouvelle personne à notre famille et vous trouvez le moyen de faire les idiots! Vous ferez ça une autre fois! Maintenant, Charles, voudrais-tu bien finir les présentations?

- Oui, Nico, acquiesça Charles en riant tout de même encore dans sa barbe avec Samuel.

Un coup d'œil vers Nicolas me permit de voir le demi-sourire qu'il avait sur le visage, et de constater par moi-même quil n'était vraiment pas fâché.

- Comme je le disais, reprit Charles avec sérieux, Samuel est le plus _taquin_ de la famille. Il est arrivé il y a près de 200 ans, avant Sarah et Simon.

Je remarquai que Samuel était aussi beau que Charles, sinon plus. Il me regarda dans les yeux. Comme si je savais ce que je faisais, au lieu de tourner la tête comme j'aurais penser que je ferais, quelque chose dans ma tête me fit planter mon regard dans ses yeux. Je n'était plus du tout la même Bella qu'il y avait 5 min. Celle qui avait été gênée par le regard de 8 vampires posés sur elle et qui avait laissé échapper un hoquet de surprise devant une bataille inévitable mais amicale avait soudainement disparue six pieds sous terre, comme je l'avais voulue. C'était comme si une autre personne, plus forte, plus puissante, plus impressionnante, venait d'émerger de ma conscience. Je la laissai se répandre dans tout mon être, ne faisant qu'une avec l'ancienne personne que j'étais. Je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Cela ne servais à rien de combattre son soi.

La nouvelle Bella regarda si fixement Samuel, d'un regard qui aurait pu fouiller une âme, que celui-ci dû détourner la tête le premier, me faisant gagner un rang de pouvoir. Même si j'ignorais comment je savais cela, un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Alors que je n'avais eu qu'un minuscule effort de concentration à faire pour faire plier Samuel, celui-ci avait dû puiser toute son énergie pour me défier du regard aussi longtemps. Je su alors que personne ne me prendrait, maintenant, pour la fille qui leur avait été présenté quelques minutes plus tôt. Celle-là était bien faible, bien plus insignifiante. Maintenant, je venais d'augmenter dans les rangs de pouvoir de cette famille. Je ne savais pas exactement encore la signification d'un rang de pouvoir et qui en était le chef, mais je savais que j'étais passé de dernière à celle juste avant Samuel. Mon inconscient m'affirmait que je l'avais battu.

Pendant tout ce temps, tout le monde nous avait regardé en silence. Je su par un regard que seuls Nicolas, Élizabeth et Samuel avaient compris ce qui c'était passé. Charles continua les présentations, n'ayant rien remarqué de l'importance de cet échange silencieux.

- Ensuite, il y a Sarah, éternelle adolescente de 16 ans.

Sarah était assise dans un fauteuil, ses longs cheveux plats noirs retombant chaque côté de son visage, les pieds remontés sur le bord de celui-ci et les genoux sous le menton.

- Salut! fit-elle, morose.

- Allô, lui répondis-je, un peu surprise.

Je vis Charles soupirer discrètement. Le comportement de sœur l'exaspérait visiblement.

- Et, pour finir, voici Ana.

Une jeune femme d'environ mon âge s'avança vers moi. Elle dégageait comme un espèce d'attirance, surtout avec ses cheveux parfaits d'un blond californien retombant autour de son très joli visage sans _aucuns_ frisottis! Toute la famille la suivit des yeux, un peu fasciné.

Même si je devinais que son pouvoir était celui de séduction, je n'en ressentais pas les effets sur moi. Je n'avais pas plus le goût d'être son amie que les autres. Je me demandai pourquoi.

- Excuse-nous pour cette famille de fous, me chuchota-t-elle, bien qu'elle sache que les autres l'entendaient très bien. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de se tenir correctement, ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un clin dœil suivit par un éclatant sourire, tandis que les autres grognaient faiblement pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec les paroles de leur sœur.

Elle se pencha alors vers moi pour me faire un câlin. Lorsqu'elle ne fût plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je ressentis comme plein de petits chocs électriques. Je reculai d'un pas, comme prise d'un soudain malaise. Ana fronça les sourcils d'une manière contrarié. Personne ne lui avait sûrement jamais refusé une étreinte.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de ne pas grimacer. Tout à coup, les serpents électriques disparurent et un long frisson parcoura mon corps. Pendant mon malaise, Charles s'était approché de moi pour me soutenir, si je défaillais. Un pli d'inquiétude barrait son front.

Soudain, je sentis un grand bonheur m'envahir. Sans prévenir, Simon, Nicolas et Samuel accoururent vers moi. Ils avaient l'air, Charles compris, hypnotisés. Ils ne cessaient de me demander si j'allais bien, si je voulais quelque chose, si je voulais m'asseoir, etc., et me dévoraient des yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui leur prend? » me demandais-je. Je les regardai, surprise. Je n'avais eu qu'un minuscule malaise. Était-ce la raison de toute cette attention?

Je regardai les filles, cherchant un quelconque soutient. Je compris vite que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'aide de leur part. Talie, Élizabeth et Sara me regardaient avec une expression de profonde admiration. Je commençai à m'inquiéter et me tournai vers Ana, mon dernier espoir. Contrairement à tous, elle me regardait avec des yeux débordants de colère.

- Arrête. Tout. De. Suite! m'ordonna-t-elle, sèchement.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que je dois arrêter? Pourquoi ils agissent tous comme ça? lui demandais-je, confuse.

- Ne fais pas l'idiote! Je sais que tu mens! Arrête ton pouvoir!

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? lui demandais-je, de plus en plus perdue.

En voyant la réelle interrogation dans mon regard, Ana s'adoucit.

- Tu as le même pouvoir que moi, Bella, m'expliqua-t-elle. Tu peux exercer une attirance sur les autres. Moi aussi, au début, je ne contrôlais pas mon don, mais tu verras, ce n'est pas très difficile. Je t'aiderai.

Un grand sourire accompagna cette déclaration. Elle était visiblement heureuse à l'idée d'être mon mentor et la colère qui bouillait tout à l'heure en elle n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Elle reprit :

- Nous ferions mieux de commencer tout de suite si nous voulons continuer de parler avec des vampires qui ont toute leur tête, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Bonne idée, lui répondis-je. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise de provoquer cet état chez eux.

Ana éclata de rire tandis que je souriais. Ayant repris son sérieux, elle commença ma première leçon, après avoir exercé son don plus puissamment que moi pour envoûter les garçons jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'assoient :

- D'abord, as-tu ressentis une espèce de vague de confort juste avant que les gars n'accourent vers toi?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

- Bien. C'est tout à fait normal. C'est le signe qui te confirme ton pouvoir. Cette flamme que tu sens dans ton corps, n'essais pas de réduire son intensité, mais essais de réduire sa grosseur. Tu attireras toujours les regards. Tu ne peux éteindre la lumière qui t'éclaire, que tous, vampires comme hommes ont, sans courir le risque de perdre à tout jamais ton pouvoir. Chez les humains, elle est beaucoup plus petite et ils ne savent même pas qu'elle existe. Par contre, chez les vampires, comme leurs capacités surdouées, cette flamme est automatiquement augmentée, mais comme je te l'ai dit, pas en puissance, en grosseur. Finalement, il n'y a que ceux qui ont un pouvoir comme toi et moi qui peuvent la grossir et la rapetisser à notre guise. Mais, notre pouvoir ne consiste pas qu'a cela. Nous sommes l'exception à la règle : notre lumière intérieure est plus puissante que celle des autres. C'est pourquoi nous devons nous concentrer pour la réduire au minimum, car déjà, comme cela, elle est plus forte que celle des autres.

Ana arrêta son monologue là et me demanda d'essayer, par ma volonté, de réduire cette flamme. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, je réussis à la diminuer. J'étais très fière de moi, tout comme Ana qui, elle, avait pris plus de temps pour contrôler son pourvoir. Comme par magie, toute la famille redevint soudainement en état de raisonner, car Ana avait pu relâcher l'emprise de son pouvoir sans que tous les gars n'accourent vers moi. Ils n'avaient même pas remarquer comment ils avaient agis et tous nous lâchèrent des yeux sans poser de questions.

- Merci, dis-je à l'intention dAna.

Elle me dédia un sourire éblouissant qui aurait fait baver n'importe qui (d'autre que moi) et me répondit :

- Ça m'a fait plaisir!

Elle se tourna vers sa famille et leur expliqua :

- Nous venons de découvrir le pouvoir de Bella, tout le monde! Les gars, devinez pourquoi vous tourniez autour d'elle?

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle continua sans contenir sa joie :

- Elle a le même pouvoir que moi! Eh oui, nous avons maintenant deux charmeuses dans nos rangs!

Sans paraître le moins du monde surpris, tout le monde me félicita chaudement, sauf Sara qui resta indifférente.

- Je suis bien content que tu ais un pouvoir, Bella, mais tu ferais bien de ne pas l'utiliser sur moi, compris? me demanda Charles, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Une question que je m'étais posée tout à l'heure me revînt soudain en tête.

- Je verrai bien comment et sur qui j'utiliserai mon pouvoir, Charles, répondis-je sournoisement, provoquant une moue désapprobatrice sur son visage. Mais pour l'instant, je voudrais savoir pourquoi Sam t'as appelé « Lo » tout à l'heure.

- Oh, tout le monde m'appelle Charles, mais Sam trouvait que c'était trop long, alors il m'appelle juste « Lo », et même si je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, il s'amuse alors je le laisse faire, me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ah, ok. Sans vouloir être indiscrète, je pourrais savoir quels sont vos pouvoirs?

- C'est sûre, Bella. Ne soit pas gênée, on te l'a dit, tu fait partie de la famille, me répondit Charles en m'entraînant vers un sofa vide. D'abord, moi, mon pouvoir, il est un peu bizarre… C'est que ma peau, mes organes et mes muscles sont encore plus puissants que les vôtres, ce qui fait que lorsque je vis ma vie de tout les jours, mon corps est moins préoccupé par les actions que je fait que le vôtre. Je suis alors encore plus invincible que vous et mon corps peut alors mettre son énergie ailleurs, comme à se rendre translucide. Ce qui fait que je peut devenir invisible.

J'hoquetai de surprise! Il pouvait devenir invisible! Malgré ma menue expérience dans le domaine, je trouvais que c'était le pouvoir le plus extraordinaire que l'on pouvait avoir! Mais Charles ne me laissa pas le temps digérer cette nouvelle qu'il enchaînait déjà sur le pouvoir de Sara, qui m'impressionna tout autant.

- Sara, elle, peut voir le passer des gens ou des événements ciblés en touchant une personne. Bien qu'elle soit contente de son don, elle n'apprécie pas vraiment le fait de devoir porter des gants en argent la plupart du temps pour ne pas provoquer son don.

J'étais estomaquée. Avaient-ils tous des pouvoirs aussi puissants?

Mais, encore une fois, Charles continua rapidement.

- Élizabeth peut, quant à elle, faire voler des objets par la pensée. Elle ne peut par contre soulever aucun humain ou vampire dans les air et ne peut pas faire voler des choses trop grosses comme une maison, ce qui limite un peu son champ d'action, mais qui est tout de même très, très utile! Ensuite, il y a Sam, qui peut faire exploser des choses, lui aussi par la pensée. Il peut même, avec beaucoup d'énergie, faire exploser un vampire, bien qu'il n'aime pas trop ça…

Cette fois-ci, fasse à cet affront à peine caché, Sam se contenta de grogner. Je remarquai une fois de plus qu'il était magnifique, accoté au mur, un sourire en coin.

- Simon peut parler dans tes pensées. Il ne peut pas les écouter, mais il peut te parler à distance, bien que tu ne puisses pas lui répondre. Finalement, le pouvoir de Talie est différent des autres car on ne connaît pas vraiment sa provenance. Elle peut créer du feu à partir de n'importe quel combustible. Et, on ne sait comment, mais elle peut aussi chauffer ses mains sans avoir la moindre blessure. Si elles ne sont pas assez brûlante pour endommager à tout jamais la peau d'un vampire, elle cause des blessures assez profondes pour mettre hors d'état de nuire un vampire pendant quelques temps. Et tu connais le pouvoir d'Ana puisque tu as le même. Et voilà, tu sais tout sur nous… enfin presque, se reprit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est… stupéfiant! Je suis tellement surprise. Voilà que je pensais il y a quelques secondes être en compagnie de vampire normaux et maintenant, je vois bien que vous ressemblez à une espèce d'organisation hyper-puissante! Est-ce que vous faites parti de la mafia? demandais-je dun ton méfiant.

Toute la famille se tourna vers Sam, qui se tortilla sur lui-même, gêné.

- C'est une blague, j'espère? demandais-je à Sam en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Eh bien… Au début de mon existence en temps que vampire, alors que j'étais stupide et idiot, j'ai voulu me démarquer des humains, que l'on me remarque et que je sois… idolâtré…

Je voyais bien qu'il avait terriblement honte de cela. Je le regardai, lui faisant comprendre que je ne me moquerais pas de lui (du moins, pour l'instant!) tout en l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Alors voilà, j'étais réputé pour lancer une bombe plus vite que mon ombre. En fait, je ne lançais même pas de bombe, je faisait tout exploser tout seul.

Il avait dit cela en souriant légèrement, comme en se rappelant de son innocence.

- J'aurais dû être plus prudent, comme me le répétait inlassablement Nicolas. Quelqu'un finit un jour par avoir des doutes, ce qui me fît quitter la mafia, prétextant la mort pendant l'une de mes périlleuses missions.

J'étais touchée par ces confidences. Plus que je ne laissais paraître.

Cette fois, Nicolas reprit la parole :

- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, Bella. Bien que nous soyons très puissants, nous ne sommes pas violent. Les Volturi cherchent bien sûr à nous faire rejoindre leurs rangs, c'est donc contre eux que la plupart de batailles se font. Par contre, nous avons un autre ennemi. Bien que nous soyons contents de notre statut de vampire, nous en voulons à nos tueurs de nous avoir volé notre vie d'humain. Nos leurs vouons même une haine assez violente. Comme tu peux le voir, nous nous nourrissons exclusivement d'animaux pour justement ne pas tuer d'humains. Pour ne revenir à nos vampires transformeurs, Bella, nous devons te dire qu'ils sont tous morts.

Je fut surprise par cette déclaration. En effet, cette famille n'avait pas du tout l'air menaçant. Lorsque j'en fit la remarque, Nicolas me répondit :

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Bella. Nous nous sommes entraînés environ 50 ans avant chaque vengeance. Nous ne prônons pas la violence, mais nous estimons que certains crimes ne doivent pas rester impunis. C'est pourquoi, comme nous en reparlerons plus tard, nous t'offrons nos services si tu veux te venger de celui qui t'as fait _ça_, Isabella, me dit-il gravement en portant ses doigts à la marque dans son cou.

J'hochai la tête gravement. Effectivement, je ressentais une espèce de colère sourde face au souvenir de ces yeux d'un noir infini.

- Merci à tous. Je crois justement que j'aimerais me venger de celui qui m'a fait ça. Je devais sûrement avoir une vie, des parents, des amis auxquels je tenait, et maintenant, je ne me rappelle même plus de mon nom!

- Comme tu veux, Bella, mais pour l'instant…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Devant la douleur que j'avais ressentis en me rappelant celui qui m'avait transformé, une colère sans nom m'avait envahit… et une sculpture en bois que je fixais sans m'en rendre compte pris en feu avant d'exploser. Je fis un bon en arrière tandis que tout le monde sursautais.

- Mon Dieu! Talie, Sam, pourquoi avez-vous utilisé vos pouvoirs sur cette pauvre statuette? demanda Élizabeth, visiblement choqué.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout! s'exclama Talie.

- Moi non plus! renchérit Sam.

- Qui a fait ça alors?

Tout le monde se regardait, surpris et inquiet. Je pris timidement la parole – mais où était donc passé mon courage de tout à l'heure?

- Humm… Je pense que… c'est moi…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, incrédules.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais tout à l'heure, je fixais la statuette et la colère que j'éprouvais envers mon assassin a comme… débordé. Je suis consciente que c'est impossible que j'aie trois pouvoirs et que ce soit tous les mêmes que les vôtres alors… Ce n'est sûrement pas moi…

- Bella, je crois que ton pouvoir n'est pas celui de charmeuse, me dit alors pensivement Nicolas.

- C'est impossible! Comment ais-je fais alors, tout à l'heure, pour vous charmez?

- Je ne dis pas que tu n'a pas que tu n'as pas ce pouvoir, mais que ce n'est pas le tient. J'ai déjà lu dans un livre qu'un des plus rares – et puissants – pouvoir était celui de copier ceux des autres.

Voyant mon air abasourdis, ainsi que celui des autres, il continua :

- Je crois que le pouvoir que tu as, Bella, c'est de copier ceux des autres. Mais, il n'y a pas que ça que tu peux faire : tu as aussi une immunité naturelle face à tout les pouvoirs. Cette immunité, tu peux aussi ne pas l'utiliser. Exemple, si tu veux entendre ce que te dit Simon en pensée, tu peux choisir de ne pas être immunisé contre ce pouvoir en particulier. Tu pourras alors ne pas laisser le pouvoir d'un autre vampire te toucher, mais entendre quand même la voix de Simon dans ta tête! Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement content de compter parmi nos rangs un aussi puissant vampire! Tu verras, Bella, c'est une bénédiction que tu aies ce pouvoir! Quand tu apprendras à le maîtriser, tu seras vraiment puissante. Et puis, nous n'aurons même plus à redouter les Volturi, car tu pourras retourner le pouvoir de Jane contre el…

Je le coupai.

- Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin m'expliquer qui sont ces Volturi?

Simon pris alors pour la première fois la parole :

- Ce sont en quelque sorte les dirigeants de vampires… en mille fois plus cruels. Ils se nourrissent de touristes qu'ils emmènent dans leur château à Volterra, en Italie, à l'aide d'un vampire nommée Heidi. Ils sont, à la base, composé des trois membres : Aro, Caïus et Marcus, mais d'autre ce sont ajoutés par la suite. Ont dit que ce sont les plus vieux vampires de la terre et je n'ai aucun mal à croire cela! Ils sont chargé d'obliger tout les vampires à rester dans la clandestinité. S'ils nétaient pas aussi important pour la survie de notre race, ça ferait longtemps que l'on se serait alliés pour les détruire. Peu de nous accepte avec indifférence leurs façons de… gérer les imprudences. Comme tu le sais, nous sommes un groupe puissants, ce qui explique pourquoi les Volturi veulent nous faire intégrer leurs rangs, mais maintenant que tu es avec nous, nous ne les craindront plus!

Toute la famille arborait un sourire de contentement. Bien qu'étant un peu sceptique quant à mon pouvoir, j'étais heureuse de savoir que j'allais pouvoir me rendre utile à ma nouvelle famille.

--

**Love :** Vous avez aimé? Laissez des Reviews!


	7. Voyage

**Love :** Coucou vous! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre.. Par contre, pour l'autre, je trouve que je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de Reviews… En tout cas écrivez-en si vous voulez je ne veux pas vous forcer, mais c'est toujours le fun de savoir qui nous lis et si la personne aime ça… Alors réponses au Reviews et bonne lecture!

Feu du Ciel : Merci beaucoup pour tout tes commentaires encourageants! Je suis vraiment très contente que ma fic te plaise… Merci aussi de me laisser des Reviews!

Naikyy : Hihihihi! Je t'ai remercié car j'ai compris ton Reviews ;) … Eh oui, c'est pas mal évident, les Rosenwall projette de se venger des Cullen… même s'ils ne savent pas encore qui ils sont… Merci de me laisser des Reviews!

XxjustineblainxX : J'aime aussi beaucoup la nouvelle famille de Bella. Mais, j'avait peur que sont pouvoir ressemble trop a celui que les autres lui donne… en tout cas, tant pis parce que j'aime bien qu'elle soit puissante ;) Merci pour tes Reviews!

Simklob : Hahaha ! J'ai bien hâte que vous lisiez le chapitre sur la rencontre entre Edward et Bella… Mais pour l'instant, je ne dit rien! Merci pour tes Reviews! En passant, oui Charles est seul, tout comme Sam, mais j'ai prévu quelque chose de bien mignon avec l'un deux…

Toxiic.Cherry : Merci BOUCOU! :D

Merci à tout ceux qui mon ajouté dans leur Favorite Story List et dans leur Favorite Auteur List! Voici le prochaine chapitre…

**Chapitre 6**

- Concentres-toi, Bella, me répéta pour la millième fois Talie.

- J'essaie, j'essaie! lui assurais-je, aussi pour la millième fois.

Cela faisait plus de six heures de files que je pratiquais mon pouvoir sur le feu, mais avec très peu de succès! J'avais réussi, avec beaucoup de difficulté, à faire naître une flamme six fois, ce qui était ridiculement insuffisant, selon Talie. Ça faisait trois jours que je m'étais réveillée vampire. Toute la famille était tellement contente de l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre qui avait, en plus, chacun de leur pouvoirs. Ils avaient déjà été décidé que six jours par semaine, j'aurais des espèces de cours pour apprendre à maîtriser mon pouvoir. J'avais un cycle de huit jours, soit un pour chaque personne. Je pouvais prendre mon jour de congé quand je le voulais, on ne faisait que décaler tout les cours d'une journée, ce qui me plaisait beaucoup. Je pouvais apprendre vite sans toutefois me tanner.

Aujourd'hui était mon premier cours et Talie n'était pas, à mon grand dam, la plus patiente vampire sur cette terre! De plus, elle s'exaspérait chaque fois que je concentrais mon attention sur autre chose, ce qui se produisait souvent, car Sam, Charles et Simon jouait au foot-ball à coté. J'étais vraiment impressionnée par leur force et leur agilité!

- Bella, s'il te plaît, arrête de regarder les gars! On n'a pas toute la vie!

- Qu… quoi? lui répondis-je en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

La réaction qu'elle eu me fît éclater de rire. Elle mis une main sur sa hanche, l'air vraiment furieux, et s'avança lentement vers moi, un doigt pointé sur moi :

- Isabella Swan, saches que j'ai autres choses à faire que de te regarder mater mon amoureux! Soit tu te concentres sur ce que je dis, soit je vais récupérer Simon pour passer un AGRÉABLE après-midi en SA compagnie!

Je riais de plus belle. Son visage, qui aurait été drôlement rouge si elle avait été humaine, présentait un mélange de fureur et de désespoir de me faire apprendre, mais je vis qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire elle aussi.

Voyant que les garçons nous regardaient, je fît un clin d'œil à Talie et repris mon sérieux. Il était temps de faire une petite blague à nos vampires préférés…

- Talie, j'en ai marre de t'écouter! Tu es la pire professeur au monde! Je ne suis pas capable d'inventer une flamme avec RIEN, alors soit tu te contentes des progrès que je fais, soit tu ME LAISSE TRANQUILLE!

Nous nous avançâmes l'une vers l'autre et, théâtralement, nous nous giflâmes mutuellement. Ensuite, sous le regard médusé des garçons, nous nous tournâmes synchroniquement vers eux en nous tenant la main et nous avons la révérence des comédiens. Nous avons tous rit un bon coup ensemble, avant que Simon ne vienne enlever sa princesse pour une soirée en amoureux, coupant cour à notre séance de pratique. Talie avait l'air de penser, comme moi, que nous méritions notre soirée.

--

- Sam, ça suffit! chuchotais-je en riant silencieusement.

Cinq semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon premier entraînement. Toute la famille regardait un film d'amour que Talie avait loué, au grand dam de Simon, Charles et Sam, qui auraient voulu voir un film d'action.

Je tentais vainement depuis le début du film de me débarrasser des mains de Sam qui me chatouillaient son scrupules. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'histoire du film, bien trop accaparée à repousser les assauts du vampire pour me concentrer sur autre chose. Un « chut! » retentissant nous fît éclater de rire. Talie se fâcha alors. Elle se leva et me pris dans ses bras. Bien que j'aurais facilement pu me délivrer, je la laissai faire, curieuse. Elle me déposa sur le divan et elle s'assis entre Simon et moi.

J'étais maintenant à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais les regards en coin que Sam et moi nous jetions était la source de fous rires continuels. Talie poussa un long soupir et mit, sans même me regarder, une de ses mains sur ma bouche en tournant ma tête vers lécran plasma. Elle m'obligea à regarder le reste du film, une fin clichée où la personnage principale allait prendre l'avion avec comme destination de lointaines contrées, mais à la dernière seconde, un superbe garçon (évidemment quand même incomparable à un vampire) arrivait en courant et la prenait dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Je levai les yeux au ciel, refoulant ma tristesse. Jamais je ne finirais comme ce personnage, un amour éternel et une fin heureuse au bout de mes tourments. Je le savais.

Je décidai d'aller ruminer mes pensées sombres dans ma chambre.

- Je vais dans ma chambre, leur annonçais-je mollement. À plus tard.

Ils durent se rendre compte de mon moral soudain plus bas, car ils me laissèrent aller, sans une question, ce qui m'étonna de la part de Talie. Je montai les escaliers à vitesse vampirique et allai me couchai sur le grand lit –inutile- de ma chambre, celle dans laquelle je m'étais réveillé après ma transformation. Je me retournai sur le dos pour contempler à travers le toit vitré de ma chambre, que je n'avais pas remarquai le premier jour, les étoiles ainsi que la lune.

Pendant toute la nuit, je réfléchis à mon ancienne vie. Celle qu'un vampire m'avait enlevé sans regrets, sans remords. Tout ce don je me souvenais de ma vie en temps qu'humaine, c'était les cheveux cuivré de mon tueur, ainsi que ses yeux. Je ne savais pas qui était ma mère, mon père, si j'avais eu des frères et sœurs, qui étaient mes amis. Même si j'adorais ma nouvelle famille, j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir m'assurer que mon ancienne famille était en sécurité, loin de tout vampire ou autre menace. J'aurais voulu savoir si je leur manquait beaucoup, s'ils allaient être capable de se refaire une nouvelle vie sans moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir laissé derrière moi une vie pleine de charmes et d'amour. Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois que j'allais penser à ma vie d'humaine.

--

- Bella, tu as fini tes valises? entendis-je Élizabeth crier à travers la maison.

- Presque! lui répondis-je tout aussi fort.

Nous partions en vacances dans les caraïbes. Nicolas avait réservé une petite île déserte, pour ne pas que le soleil sur notre peau nous trahisse. Dans le château, c'était l'effervescence. Le soleil, qui restait souvent caché dans cette région, avait décidé de se montrer. Tous couraient dans la maison, barrant les portes, apportant leurs valises dans l'auto ou les finissant, comme dans mon cas. On entendait souvent quelqu'un crier à un autre à travers la maison, car tous étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Nous étions tous bien contents de nous offrir un mois à la plage! Ayant fini mes valises (au nombre de 5 – je tiens à préciser quAna en avait 7!), je les apportai en bas.

Tous étaient prêts, sauf Sarah, qui ne trouvait plus son maillot. Charles lui cria :

- Sarah, grouille toi! On va manquer l'avion!

- Tu sais bien qu'on a loué un jet privé, alors arrête de m'embêter! Si tu veux que j'aille plus vite, viens m'aider à retrouver mon maillot de bain, l'a-t-on entendu crier de sa chambre, la plus loin de l'entrée.

C'était un exploit qu'on l'entende de cette distance, même pour un vampire.

- Juste si je regarde les tiroirs de sous-vêtements! lui répondit-il, espiègle.

Ana, Élizabeth et moi le frappèrent en même temps pendant que Sam éclatait de rire et que Simon lui donnait une amicale tape dans le dos.

Je décidai de monter aider Sarah. Même si elle avait raison concernant le vol, plus vite nous partirions, plus heureux seraient tout le monde. Je me rendis à vitesse vampirique dans la chambre de ma sœur. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochée depuis mon arrivée, il y avait de cela 3 mois. Après m'avoir fait comprendre comment fonctionnait notre don, elle avait pu m'expliquer pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment et pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise avec celui-ci. Ayant le même pouvoir, je devais maintenant, moi aussi, porter des gans en argent, ce qui faisait que je la comprenait très bien. Nous n'aimions toutes les deux pas être obligé de vivre constamment avec des gants. Bien qu'ils étaient très mince, ce n'était pas la même chose que le vrai toucher. De plus, la vison de du passé des autres était souvent douloureuse, car peu de personnes n'avait eu que de beaux moments dans leur vie. N'importe lequel des sentiments que la personne avait vécue, on pouvait le ressentir pleinement, à l'état pur, ce qui faisait qu'il était plus fort que ce que les gens avaient ressentis. Exemple, si une personne s'était vraiment, vraiment fait mal pendant trente secondes, nous, on pouvais le vivre pendant des heures, car on explorait toutes les parties et les causes de ce seul sentiment. En tout cas, c'était compliqué, et je ne blâmais surtout pas les autres de n'avoir pu comprendre Sarah. Moi même, si je n'avais pas eu ce pouvoir, je ne suis pas sure que j'aurais pu. De plus, nous nous entraînions à trouver les faiblesses des autres, pour pouvoir trouver leurs points faibles. C'est pourquoi, nous recherchions automatiquement des sentiments tristes, au lieu de sentiments joyeux.

J'arrivai dans sa chambre. Elle avait deux valises, dont une encore ouverte sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais, Bella? me demanda-t-elle sans se retourner. Je n'en ai pas d'autre et cette île est déserte!

- Tu pourrais te faire bronzer nue? lui suggérais-je innocemment.

- Charles serait bien trop content!

Nous éclatâmes de rire lorsque, juste après la remarque de Sarah, Charles cria : « Je sais que vous êtes en train de parler de moi et de mes biens trop nombreuses qualités, les filles, mais laissez de côté ce passionnant sujet de conversation et trouver ce FOUTU maillot! ». Nous redoublâmes de rire lorsqu'une claque se fît entendre, retentissante, suivis du grognement méprisant d'Ana. J'utilisai alors mon pouvoir de lévitation pour faire lever dans les airs le maillot de ma sœur. Mon pouvoir pouvait fonctionner comme cela aussi, mais juste si l'objet en question était dans la même pièce que moi ou assez proche. Je n'avais qu'à visualiser le maillot de Sara, que j'avais déjà vu, pour qu'il lévite. Ce qui fonctionna! Sous l'œil ébahis de Sarah, le maillot de bain se fraya un chemin à travers le couvre-lit qui était à moitié par terre et sorti de sous le lit.

- Merci! me remercia-t-elle en me sauta dans les bras.

Je venais juste de m'habituer à la chaleur de Sarah. Malgré le je-m'en-foutisme qui s'était dégagé d'elle lorsque je l'avais rencontré, quand on la connaissait bien, elle était très affectueuse. Elle jeta son maillot noir dans sa valise ouverte, la referma avec facilité et nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres.

Je mis deux de mes valises dans le coffre de ma Dodge Viper verte. C'était mon bébé, l'auto que je chérissais. Elle était simplement magnifique. Je l'avais choisi sur Internet et Simon, accompagné de Sam, étaient allé la chercher pour moi. Les trois autres (valises) allèrent dans le 4x4 que conduisait Nicolas. Sarah mît aussi les sienne dans l'auto de Nicolas et s'installa à coté de moi. Élizabeth monta avec lui. Sam alla, lui, dans sa Ferrari Fierano rouge, seul, tandis que Charles prenait un autre 4x4 avec Ana. J'étais presque sure qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Talie prît le volant de sa propre auto, une Audi Futur jaune éclatante, pendant que Simon s'assoyait sur le siège à ses cotés. Nous étions fin prêts, bande de vampire s'offrant des vacances bien méritées!

--

Nous avions chassé avant de partir pour ne pas avoir à faire de halte en se rendant à l'aéroport privé et surtout, pour ne pas tacher nos vêtements.

Nous avions remarqué un fait très bizarre concernant mes yeux. Ils n'avaient pas changé de couleur! Ils n'étaient pas devenus dorés, comme ceux de tout les vampires qui buvaient le sang d'animaux, ils étaient restés rouges bordeaux. J'étais préoccupée par cette caractéristique propre à moi seule. Mes pouvoirs trop puissants ne suffisaient-ils pas à me rendre différente? Même si toute la famille disait que ça me rendait encore plus belle, car mes cheveux les faisaient ressortir, je n'était toujours pas convaincue que j'aimais cette particularité.

Puisque nous habitions loin de toute civilisation humaine, la route pour se rendre à la ville durait plus de 8 heures. Ce n'était vraiment pas grave, car nous adorions conduire nos puissantes autos en bavardant avec la personne d'à coté. Pour moi, ça allait être la première fois de ma vie de vampire que j'allais rencontrer des humains. Enfin, pas vraiment en rencontrer, mais nous allions en croiser sur notre route et à l'aéroport. J'avais hâte, mais en même temps, je redoutais de ne pouvoir me contrôler. Je savais que si j'attaquais, ma famille allait me retenir, mais j'avais peur de ma force. Et s'ils n'étaient pas capable de me retenir? Et s'il fallait transformer ou tuer un humain, car il en savait trop par ma faute? Je ne me la pardonnerais jamais.

Sarah me sorti de mes réflexions.

- Hé, ça va bien toi?

- Ouais, ouais, répondis-je évasivement.

Elle comprit que je ne voulais pas vraiment en parler. Je l'aimais beaucoup pour cela. Elle n'avait pas besoin, comme Talie ou Ana, de parler tout le temps. Après 4 heures, nous nous arrêtâmes pour se « dégourdir » un peu les jambes. En fait, c'était plus parce que Sam avait senti un grizzly dans les environs, animal rare près de notre maison. Bien que nous n'étions pas supposé nous arrêter en chemin, le regard de Sam se faisait tellement insistant que nous le laissons faire. Il venait juste de revenir de sa chasse imprévue lorsque qu'ils surgirent. Ils étaient deux. On les sentais à environ 10 kilomètres de nous, le vent menant leur odeur dans notre direction, ce qui veut dire que nous n'étions sûrement pas encore repérés par eux. Deux vampires.

Alors que tout le monde parlait en même temps, angoissant et tergiversant sur ce que nous devions faire, le même sentiment qui était apparu une seule fois lors de ma rencontre avec Sam, ce sentiment de puissance et de maître repris le contrôle de moi-même. Je me laissai faire, comme en auto-pilote :

- Ça suffit!

Ma voix avait tonnée juste un peu plus fort que tout le monde. Tous se retournèrent vers moi, car j'étais restée un peu en retrait pendant ce temps, et me fixèrent, aussi incrédules que surpris.

- Vous vous comportez comme une bande de gamins! Non mais est-ce que vous vous entendez? Ce ne sont pas des ennemis, ce sont des vampires! Je ne dit pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas être méchant, mais en principe, ne sommes nous pas beaucoup plus nombreux et puissants qu'eux? Alors écoutez ce que nous allons faire. Que Nicolas, Élizabeth, Charles et Ana se regroupent près de leurs autos. Placez les pour que l'on puisse déguerpir en deux temps trois mouvements.

Anticipant la réplique de Charles, je lui répondis sans lui laisser le temps de la poser :

- Non, Charles, nous ne voulons pas nous battre. Nous ne le ferons qu'en tout dernier recours. Nous avons un avion et des vacances qui nous attendent dans 4 heures, alors bougez-vous sans discuter!

Les quatre obéirent sans poser plus de questions, bien que je vît des milliers de points d'interrogations dans les yeux de Nicolas. Ils placèrent comme je leur avait demandé les autos tandis que j'expliquais aux autres ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Ils étaient un peu surpris d'obéir à un nouveau chef, mais personne ne protesta.

- Quant à vous, tâchez de parler avec ferveur la chasse de Sam. Ils doivent comprendre que nous nous sommes arrêté pour ça. Et n'oubliez pas de ne pas mentionner nos pouvoirs sous aucuns prétextes. Les voilà, au travail!

Tous se placèrent en un petit groupe pour parler de la chasse au grizzly de Sam. Ils jouaient très bien la comédie lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. J'étais bizarrement très fière de mon équipe. Ils étaient vraiment très naturels. Nous nous tournâmes vers les deux vampires lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt.

- Bonjour, nous salua un des deux vampires. Mon nom est Thomas et voici Thierry. Nous sommes deux frères.

Effectivement, avec leurs cheveux blonds et leurs traits communs, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Nicolas s'avança alors à leur rencontre et nous présenta en nous pointant :

- Bonjour à vous. Je m'appelle Nicolas et voici ma compagne, Élizabeth. Eux, ce sont nos « frères et sœurs », Talie, Simon, Ana, Charles, Sara, Sam et Bella.

Le regard de Thomas s'attarda un instant de plus sur moi lorsqu'il remarqua que mes yeux étaient de la même couleur que les siens.

Il me sourit chaleureusement avant de s'avancer vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je restai figée, plus que surprise.

- Je suis très contente de voir qu'un vampire de ce groupe se nourrit normalement, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui jetai un regard hautain.

- Je ne me nourrit pas d'humain. Mes yeux sont seulement anormaux. Et ne me touche jamais plus! finis-je sèchement.

J'avais conscience d'être méchante, mais je ne voulais pas que ce vampire charmeur ne se fasse d'idées.

Il me fît un sourire qu'il devait espérer éclatant, et lorsqu'il eu le dos tourné, je lui fît une grimace, ce qui provoqua les rires de Charles, Sam et Ana.

- Pouvons-nous savoir où une bande de vampires « végétariens » se rendent-ils?

- Nous avons prît des vacances dans une petite île au Caraïbes, mais nous devons nous dépêcher car notre avion part dans 4 heures. Veuillez s'il vous plaît nous excuser, nous nous étions juste arrêté pour une petite chasse. Nous devons repartir au plus vite. Au revoir et bonne route!

- Bye, et bonne vacances, nous lança Thomas, un petit sourire en coin.

Je ne les aimais vraiment pas. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, ils me faisaient froid dans le dos. De plus, j'avais remarqué que Thierry n'avait pas dit un mot… Bizarre.

Je montai dignement dans mon auto, sans pour autant avoir fusillé du regard Thomas, qui m'avait donné une petite tape sur les fesses lorsque je m'étais retournée. Simon, qui avait suivi l'échange, avait dû m'inondé de « Reste calme, il n'en vaut pas la peine! », etc., etc., pour que je ne lui saute pas dessus. Je vît par contre le sourire de Thomas se faner un peu lorsqu'il remarqua les promesses de vengeances dans mon regard de feu. Assise dans ma Viper, je démarrai et partit en trombe. Je déversais ma fureur sur l'accélérateur. Sara se retourna vers moi, visiblement étonnée. Je lui racontai ce qui s'était passé silencieusement.

- Ah le sale macho! s'écria-t-elle lorsque j'eue fini mon récit. Retournes-y et donnes lui la leçon qu'il mérite!

- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais très bien Sara!

Je soupirai lourdement.

- Peut-être que j'aurai ma vengeance un jour. Sinon, il pourra se vanter d'avoir pu toucher mon derrière sans que ma main ne le touche, lui, au visage à la suite d'une gifle magistrale. Nous nous mîmes à rire. C'était ridicule de se frustrer pour un rien comme cela. Nous allions arriver dans moins de 12 heures sur un paradis, alors rien ne pouvait être dramatique. J'allais m'éclater durant ce mois-ci. Je n'allais même plus avoir besoin de penser à cette vengeance tant désirée. Pur repos.

--

Nous entrions dans le stationnement de l'aéroport privé. C'était un jour où il était supposé être fermé, mais grâce à l'argent de notre famille, ils avaient fait une exception. Bénéfice : il n'y avait qu'un seul humain dans ce bâtiment. J'allais sûrement pouvoir passer à l'autre bout de l'aéroport pour ne pas être tentée de boire le sang de ce pauvre employé.

Malheureusement, ça ne ce passa pas comme ça. L'employé est venu nous attendre à la porte d'entrée pour nous ouvrir. Par chance, le vent allait dans sa direction, ce qui ne m'amenait pas son odeur. Par contre, il m'avait très bien vue. Je ne pouvais plus passer inaperçue. Anticipant ma réaction si le vent tournait de bord, Nicolas s'est avancé à vive allure, tout de même humaine, vers le monsieur pour qu'ils se dirigent vers les bureaux et qu'ils vérifient les passeports, ainsi que les documents administratifs.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire? Pendant que je me rongeais les sangs, tout le monde s'était attroupé autour de Sara et moi. C'est alors que j'entendis des hoquets de surprise, ainsi qu'un murmure de voix ébahies. Je me retournai et fit face à mon double! Oui, oui, mon double. C'était une Bella identique à moi. On aurait dit que je me retrouvais face à un miroir. La Bella d'en face avait la même expression de totale surprise, que je pouvais deviner sur mon visage. Je reculai d'un pas, totalement surprise.

- Je crois que… que les vampires que nous avons… rencontré tout à l'heure avaient peut-être un pouvoir, Bella… balbutia Charles.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi, lui répondis-je faiblement.

Sam, lui, sauta de joie, accompagné par Talie. Il s'écria :

- Mais c'est trop fou, Bella! Tu peux te dédoubler! Essais de le faire plus d'une fois! Peux-tu faire des doubles de moi? Et si tu pouvais la changer un peu, pour lui donner un genre un peu plus doux ou plus méchant? Est-ce que tu peux la faire parler? Oh mon Dieu, Bella, c'est le pouvoir le plus super que je n'ai jamais vu, même si c'est un peu évident que ce n'est pas toi… Je ne sais pas, on dirait que ton double n'a pas l'air très toi… D'accord, il t'es identique, mais il ne dégage pas ton… aura, tu comprends? Oh, Bella, fait la parler! Fais lui dire n'importe quoi, juste pour voir!

Je coupai court au monologue enfantin de Sam,

- Ça suffit, Sam. Nous verrons ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je dois savoir si je peux la contrôler et lui faire dire ce que je veux.

J'essayai sans plus tarder. À mon plus grand bonheur, je pouvais facilement lui faire faire ce que je voulais. Par contre, mon double ne pouvais pas parler. Ceci était un inconvénient majeur, mais tant pis, je devais faire avec ce que j'avais. Je composai à mon double un sourire ravageur et le fît marcher, sous le regard amusé des autres, vers la porte d'un pas assuré. J'étais vraiment contente que je puisse contrôler mon pouvoir de plus en plus facilement et rapidement. Tous suivirent mon double, souriants de notre supercherie.

Je les suivit du regard, avant de courir à vitesse vampirique attendre les autres dans le seul avion ouvert. Lorsque je m'installai dans l'avion de luxe, je me rendis compte que je pouvais voir entendre à travers les yeux de mon double. Je lui fît sourire aux bons moments, le fit se tasser et marcher quand il le fallait et faire un clin d'œil taquin à l'employé, qui était, à en croire son expression, hypnotisé. Lorsque ma famille, ainsi que mon double se dirigèrent vers l'avion après avoir remercié l'employé toujours sous le choc, je les vit jeter un regard interrogateur à mon double. Mon plus beau sourire leur répondit. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'avion, j'étais toujours dans la tête de «Bella 2». Je réintégrai mon corps et fit disparaître mon double.

Tout le monde m'interrogea, alors je leur expliquai tout ce que je savais sur mon pouvoir. Sous l'insistance des autres, je créai d'autres doubles et essayai pleins de choses sur pour savoir jusqu'où allait mon pouvoir. Je découvris que je pouvais changer mon double de façons minimes, comme la couleur de ses cheveux, des yeux ou de ses vêtements. Aussi, je pouvais créer jusqu'à dix doubles et les contrôler touts en même temps ou individuellement.

Nous comprîmes alors que le supposé frère de Thomas devait être en fait son double, et nous en conclûmes que Thomas devait avoir son don depuis très longtemps, car il fallait en avoir une très bonne maîtrise pour le changer suffisamment pour le faire paraître assez différent pour qu'il ressemble à un autre être, même jumeau.

Après un vol assez mouvementé, Nicolas et Élizabeth se posèrent sur l'île. Alors, je pu oublier mes projets de vengeances et mes pouvoirs spéciaux. Le magnifique paysage occupait maintenant chaque recoins de ma mémoire.


	8. Changement

**Love : **Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long et veuillez m'en excuser, mais j'étais obliger de le couper à cet endroit. Pour me faire pardonner, je posterai le porchain chapitre dans moins de temps que ça m'en a pris pour celui-ci… Bonne lecture! et laissez-moi des Reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Feu du Ciel : Merci beaucoup pour tes Reviews! Je suis contente que tu suives ma fic et que tu me fais savoir ce que tu en penses par Review. Pour les Cullen, tu sauras ce qu'ils en pensent dans le chapitre 11. Je sais, c'est dans un peu longtemps, mais c'est parce que je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 9, alors il faut que je change un peu mes plans pour répondre à ta demande… Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 7**

Voilà une semaine que nous étions arrivé sur cette île paradisiaque. Depuis le début, nous nous étions tous amusé comme des fous! Les couples Talie/Simon et Nicolas/Élizabeth avaient chacun leurs maisons, tandis que Sara, Ana et moi en partagions une autre. Sam et Charles avaient décidés d'avoir une maison à eux seuls. Chaque jour était différent. Nous chassions, nagions, se faisions « bronzer » sur la plage, faisions des feux, faisions du bateau. Ce voyage était parfait. Pour les deux couples de notre famille, c'était vraiment romantique, tandis que pour nous, célibataires, c'était source de détente et de divertissements. Le 9ème jour, Nicolas vînt me voir. Il voulait me parler en privé. Je le suivis jusqu'à un buraue aménagé dans sa maison.

- Bella, je voulais te parler à propos d'une chose très importante. Tu dois donc faire appel à tout ce dont tu te souviens pour me répondre le plus véridiquement.

J'acquiesçai, surprise par sa demande.

- Tu te souviens du premier jour où tu nous a rencontré?

- Oui, bien sur, parfaitement!

- Eh bien, tu dois aussi te souvenir de te rencontre avec Sam.

Je replongeai dans mes souvenirs, me souvenant très bien du moment où mon regard avait croisé celui de Sam. J'avais senti une personnalité plus forte prendre ma place quelques instants. Elle avait refait surface juste avant que nous rencontrions Thomas et Thierry, quand je les ai commandé pendant quelques minutes. Mais, depuis, je sentais que cette même personnalité prenait de plus en plus de place… Bientôt, elle allait devenir _moi_, et je n'était pas sure si cette possibilité me plaisait. Je me souvint aussi du rang de pouvoir que j'avais gagner. Bien que je n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvais signifier, je me doutais aussi que j'étais devenue le chef de ce clan lorsque j'avais dirigé tout le monde, y il avait une semaine. Peut-être que Nicolas m'en voulais d'avoir pris sa place? Dans ce cas, je lui jurerais que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, que je ne l'avais jamais voulu.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle, dis-je tout bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce qui s'est passé?

Je lui racontai alors ce que j'avais vécu, ce que j'avais ressentit, ce que je ne comprenais pas.

- Eh bien, Bella il semble que tu ais l'étoffe d'un chef. Plus que moi, d'ailleurs. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu vas devenir la nouvelle dirigeante de ce clan. Les autres ne le sauront pas concrètement, il ne sont même pas au courant. Tout ce qu'ils savent, ces que je les dirige en cas de nécessité. La prochaine qu'il y aura cette nécessité, ce sera vers toi, Bella, qu'ils se tourneront. Ils n'auront aucune surprise, ils le sauront d'instinct.

- Mais je ne veux pas! Nico, tu es très bien en chef dans cette famille! Je ne veux pas de cet espèce de poste. Tu peux le garder.

Et c'était vrai! Je ne voulais aucunement le titre de « chef ».

- C'est très gentil de ta part, Bella, me dit Nicolas en souriant gentiment, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas toi qui décide. Maintenant, les autres sauront tous qu'ils doivent se tourner vers toi. Ils t'ont fait confiance, il y a une semaine, ce qui signifie qu'il t'accepte comme chef. Ils ne me verront plus jamais comme leur chef, Bella. Car maintenant, c'est toi qui a cette responsabilité. Bien vite, tu y prendra plaisir, mais tu ne dois pas laisser tes jugements se faire influencer par ce désir de diriger. Je sais de tout façon que tu feras un bon chef, et si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à m'en poser. Je serai toujours là!

- Mais… c'est trop! Je ne veux pas de cette lourde tâche sur mes épaules.

- Je suis bien content que comprenne les responsabilité liée à ça, mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas le choix. Maintenant que je sais qu'une personne mieux qualifiée que moi peut prendre ma place, je dois la laisser. Sinon, nous devrions nous battre. Bientôt, tu prendras goût à ce pouvoir, et tu feras tout pour le garder, comme je l'ai déjà fait. Mais, c'est maintenant ton tour. Bonne chance Bella, vraiment! Tu as une belle et forte famille de vampire à tes ordres, dont moi!

J'étais choquée par cette nouvelle. Mais avant que j'aie le temps de répliquer, Nicolas était déjà sorti. Je devais réfléchir sur ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je me dirigeai alors à vitesse vampirique dans les bois. Beaucoup plus loin que la plage et mes amis, je me mis à marcher, perdue dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire? Je n'étais vraiment pas sure de vouloir ce que Nicolas m'avait légué. Mais de toute façon, avais-je le choix? Après plusieurs heures à réfléchir, j'en vint à me dire que plus passait les minutes, plus je voulais de cette responsabilité. Je n'en étais plus dégoûtée, comme lorsque j'avais appris la nouvelle. Maintenant, l'idée de commander me plaisait bien. Je décidai alors de laisser cette personnalité refoulée reprendre possession de mon corps. J'allais avoir besoin d'elle pour remplir mes nouvelles responsabilités. Je revint sur la plage où mes amis avaient faits un feu. Nicolas me regarda en souriant, comprenant que j'avais accepter ce qu'il m'avait annoncé. Je me calai contre l'épaule de Charles, prenant la main d'Ana, qui était dans la même position que moi, mais sur l'épaule gauche de Charles. Tous étaient silencieux, et je savais qu'ils me supportaient mentalement. À cet instant, je compris qu'ils étaient toute ma vie. À partir de maintenant, je ne devais pas me contenter des les diriger, mais de les protéger, ce qui était encore plus important.

--

Voilà déjà six ans que j'avais débuté m'a nouvelle vie avec les Rosenwall. Je les adorais. Ils étaient tout pour moi, ma famille, mes amis, ma vie! Bien que j'étais trop jeune pour voir des humains, je m'amusais quand même et ça ne me dérangeait pas trop.

J'étais assise sur la terre fertile du jardin, où chaque membre de la famille avait sa plante. Tous devaient se charger de faire en sorte que se plante ne meure pas, mais aussi qu'elle n'empiète pas sur les autres. Ma plante à moi était un rosier. Je sais, ce n'était pas très original, mais je ne sais pourquoi, ça me représentait. Aussitôt que le l'avait vu en photo dans un livre, je m'étais senti attirées par cette plante. Lors d'une de leur sotie au centre d'achats, mes frères et sœur m'en avaient acheté des graines, car je devais le faire pousser moi-même. Mon rosier était déjà bien grand et majestueux.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais toute seule au château, car tout le monde avait besoin d'aller en ville. Après leur avoir assuré des millions de fois que ça ne me dérangeait pas, ils m'avaient laissé seule.

J'étais de plus en plus forte. Je contrôlais de mieux en mieux mon pouvoir. Même si ce n'était pas très intelligent de penser ça, j'avais un peu hâte au jour ou j'allais pouvoir m'en servir sans avoir peur de faire mal à quelqu'un. Je voulais qu'il se passe quelque chose, car je trouvais ma vie assez monotone. Je regretterai toute mon existence d'avoir pensé cela, car c'est à cet instant que tout dérapa. Je senti une main couvrir mes yeux, et une autre mes tordre les deux bras par en arrière. Je m'évanoui et alors, le cauchemar qui allait me suivre toute ma vie débuta.

--


	9. Premier jour d'école

**Love : **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont envoyé tout pleins de Reviews! Je suis super contente que vous aimiez la nouvelle famille de Bella ainsi que ses pouvoirs… Voilà le prochain chapitre pour ceux qui le liront! Bonne lecture! Et postez d'autres Reviews… ;)

Sasa : Merci beaucoup de suivre ma fic! Bonne lecture! ( évidemment c'est pas Edward! ;) )

Feu du Ciel : Merci beaucoup pour tes millions de Reviews  Je suis super contente que tu aimes et désolé pour la lente fréquence à laquelle je poste ;)

Simklob : Je suis contente que ce « cauchemar » vous surprenne tous… Eh oui, Bella n'est pas très chanceuse dans ma fic… pour le moment… Voici le prochain chapitre!

Fascinationlove : Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton soutient! Bonne lecture!

Miko : HAHAHAHA! Que je suis méchante! Tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite… Bonne lecture…

Ellora : Merci! Et c'est bien ce que je veux, vous faire peur! ;)

**Chapitre 8**

--22 ans après--

Aujourd'hui était la première journée d'école de ma vie de vampire. Et aussi, de ma première journée en contact avec des humains. J'était on ne peu plus stressée. Et si je ne pouvais me retenir? Et si je faisais découvrir à ces humains notre statut de vampire en en mordant un? Je chassai toutes ces mauvaises pensées de me tête et me concentrai sur mon reflet dans le miroir.

J'avais décidée de faire un gros chignon avec mes cheveux. Des mèches rebelles sortaient de partout et j'aimais ça. J'avais aussi mise une petite passe noire pour remonter mon toupet. J'avait mon chandail (mauve avec un petit dessin rose « flash ») préféré, celui que j'avais au réveil de ma transformation, avec une jupe en jean (assez courte, cadeau d'Ana qui avait absolument voulue que je la mette) avec une bande de dentelle noire en bas de celle-ci. Talie m'avait légèrement maquillée.

J'étais prête, mon sac « fourre-tout » contenant quelques cahiers et, sur l'insistance de Talie, ma trousse de maquillage en cas de besoin. J'entendis alors Simon dans mes pensées : « Bella, grouille-toi, on est tous prêts! ». Je souris devant son impatience et je les rejoignis tous en bas. Élizabeth et Nicolas jouant le rôle de nos parents adoptifs, ils ne vinrent pas à l'école avec nous.

Nous prîmes mon auto (youpi!), celle de Sam et celle de Talie. Sara et Ana montèrent avec moi, Charles avec Sam et, évidemment, Simon avec Talie. Nous nous mîmes alors en route pour l'école Polyvalente St-Jean. J'était vraiment anxieuse.

- Bella, ça ne va pas? On dirait que tu es tendue? fit naïvement Ana.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? lui demandais-je en essayant d'avoir l'air calme.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies une folle envie de rendre à l'école, je me trompe?

- Oui! J'ai très hâte, tu sauras.

- Pourquoi alors roulons-nous à 70 km/hr?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarquée que mon pied écrasait la pédale de frein. Je jetai un regard dans le rétroviseur pour m'apercevoir que les deux autres autos me « collaient au derrière ». Je pesai alors sur le « champignon » et nous prîmes une allure plus digne de vampires pendant qu'Ana et Sara ricanait. Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège, gênée de redouter la vue de minables humains.

Je me dis alors que je n'avais justement aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je me redressai et accélérai, bien décidée à faire une entrée digne de moi-même. Arrivés dans le stationnement de la Polyvalente et du Cégep St-Jean (les deux bâtiments étaient côte à côte), je freinai brusquement, faisant ainsi crisser mes pneus sur l'asphalte et envoyant la poussière qu'il y avait dans les air. Samuel et Talie firent la même chose et nous descendîmes de nos autos, sous l'œil médusé des jeunes qui étaient déjà arrivés. En sortant de l'auto, je souris en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'un centimètre entre le trottoir et ma voiture. Un autre pari entre Samuel et moi remporté! Je le sifflai et il s'avança vers moi. Il vérifia lui aussi la distance, et avec un soupir résigné, il sortit de son porte-monnaie un billet de 100 qu'il me tendit en bougonnant. Je lui tirai la langue et inspectai le reste du stationnement pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de plus belles voitures que nôtres, ce qui était effectivement le cas. Heureusement, l'odeur des humains ne me tentait pas beaucoup. J'appris à me contrôler. Tout compte fait, cette journée ne s'annonçait peut-être pas si mal…

Tandis que moi, Ana et Simon étions inscris en secondaire 5, Sara et Talie l'étaient en 4 et Charles et Samuel en première année de cégep. Bien que nous ne paraissions pas tous dans la bonne catégorie d'âge, nous avions inventé les décès de nos parents l'année dernière, ce qui avait fait que nous avions été encore une fois adoptés (par Nicolas et Élizabeth), pour pouvoir dire qu'Ana, Sara et moi avions redoublé notre année à cause de ce drame. Tandis que pour Simon, il était supposé être encore meilleur que nous à l'école, ayant donc sauté une année. Il nous restait du temps avant la cloche, nous nous sommes donc rassemblés en face de ma Dodge Viper, où j'étais assise sur le capot pour m'assurer que tous savait qu'elle m'appartenait (hihihi).

- Il a falloir qu'on aille au secrétariat pour prendre nos horaires, nous rappela Simon.

- Mais comment je vais faire, moi, pour être séparée de toi toute l'année? geignit Talie.

Pour tout réponse, Simon l'attira dans ses bras et ils se reculèrent un peu pour s'embrasser tendrement.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Anna et moi commencèrent à marcher vers le secrétariat. Je remarquai qu'un groupe de joueurs de football du cégep nous lorgnaient. Alors, je leur dédiai en même temps qu'Ana mon plus beau sourire. Je me demande comment ils faisaient pour tenir encore debout tellement ils avaient l'air éblouit. J'entendis un faible grognement derrière nous, provoqué par un des garçons. Je me retournai vers eux et continuai à marcher de reculons. Je criai à Samuel et Charles qui nous observais :

- Rentrez vos crocs, les gars, nous ne sommes pas votre propriété!

Devant cette métaphore assez bien placée, Ana et moi éclatâmes de rire.

Arrivez au secrétariat, nous attendîmes Sara, Talie et Simon avant d'entrer. La secrétaire nous regarda avec des yeux ronds, tout comme les quelques élèves qui attendaient, assis sur des chaises en attendant leur tour. Voyant Simon qui tenait fermement la taille de Talie, la plupart des filles soupirèrent et se remirent à la contemplation de leurs ongles. Tandis que les garçons, eux, ne se gênaient pas pour nous reluquer, nous nous avançâmes vers la secrétaire, qui avait troqué sa bouche en « O » pour un sourire qu'elle pensait sûrement éblouissant.

- Bonjour à vous, susurra-t-elle en couvant des yeux Simon.

Je lui répondit, attirant son regard sur moi, ce dont Talie me remercia par un regard.

- Bonjour, Mme Hara, fis-je joyeusement en lisant son badge. Nous sommes les Rosenwall et nous sommes nouveaux. Pourrions-nous avoir notre plan de cours s'il vous plaît?

- Mais bien sure, chère enfant! Quels sont vos noms?

Cette fois-ci, Ana répondit pour nous tous en nous pointant :

- Isabella, Talie, Simon, Sara et moi, Ana.

Après que la secrétaire nous aies donné toutes les feuilles liées à notre nouvelle école, Talie embrassa Simon avant de partir, pour montrer à toutes celles qui ne s'étaient pas découragées en les voyant ensemble que c'était son mec, qu'elle allait tout faire pour le garder et que de toute façon, qui qu'elles soient, elles n'avaient aucune chance.

Nous nous séparâmes alors pour notre premier cours. Je regardai mon horaire :

-- Jour 1 : Français (seule), Mathématiques (Simon), dîner, Danse (Ana), Sciences (seule), Anglais (Simon)

-- Jour 2 : Français (seule), Sport (Simon), dîner, Anglais (Simon), Mathématiques (Simon), Sciences (seule)

-- Jour 3 : Français (seule), Danse (Ana), dîner, Soccer (Simon), Soccer (Simon)

Malheureusement, mon premier cours était toute seule, comme les autres. J'allait devoir affronter toute ma classe comme une grande.

Je me dirigeai à l'aide d'un plan de l'école que l'on m'avait remis, essayant d'ignorer toutes les remarques que les gens faisaient sur mon passage. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin à mon premier cours, il ne restait que quelques places, dont une près de fenêtres. Je mis installai, avant de me lever pour aller donner mon mot à la professeure, qui était déjà arrivée. Elle me salua et me souhaita la bienvenu dans sa classe. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et retournai m'asseoir. Les gens avaient commencé à parler moins fort, puisque la cloche était sonnée et tout les murmures que j'entendais avaient pour sujet… moi!

Je me concentrai sur la vue que m'offrais cette fenêtre du terrain de soccer. Le cours le plus interminable de ma vie commença alors. Tout ce que la professeure annonçait que nous allions faire, j'étais sûre de déjà le savoir. Alors, pendant tout ce cours, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder… Je me concentrai sur ce que le professeur disait :

- Nous allons commencer notre matière en littérature. Voltaire est l'un des grands auteurs français, vous aurez donc un exposé à me faire sur lui et ses œuvres. Pour que vous appreniez à vous connaître mieux, je ferai les équipes pour ce projet. Comme vous êtes une classe 15 filles-15 garçons, vous serez donc jumelé avec une personne du sexe opposé. Veuillez lever la main lorsque je nommerai votre nom pour que votre coéquipier puisse savoir qui vous êtes

Elle commença alors à piger des noms dans deux bocaux différents.

- Magalie-François, Trycia-Jérémie, Isabella-William…

À mon nom, je levai la main ainsi que mes yeux pour rencontrer le regard de William. Il me fit un petit signe de la tête et se retourna vers la professeure. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas me trouver plus attirante que les autres. J'étais sure que j'allais l'aimer…

À la fin du cours, j'allai voir William pour notre projet.

- Salut! lui dis-je joyeusement

- Salut.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le pojet?

À cet instant, je remarquai la tête d'un jolie fille qui avait l'air plutôt timide regarder à l'intérieur de la classe. Elle pâlit en me voyant avec William. Lorsqu'il la remarqua, il lui dédia sont plus beau sourire et lui fit signe de l'attendre quelques secondes. Il se tourna alors vers moi et me dit :

- Eh bien, je suis un peu pressée là, alors on pourrais peut-être s'en reparler ce midi?

- Parfait! lui assurais-je.

- Alors à midi!

- À midi!

Il ramassa ses cahiers, sortit et sans un regard pour moi, il prit la main de la fille et ils s'en allèrent ensemble à leur casier. Je sourie. Ils étaient mignon.

Alors que je m'avançais en regardant sur ma feuille pour trouver mon casier, j'aperçut Sara et Ana. Je leur fît un signe de la main et elles me rejoignèrent joyeusement.

- Alors, ton premier cours? me demanda Ana.

- Barbant.

- Bienvenue dans le club! me dirent sarcastiquement mes deux sœurs en même temps.

- Je ne trouve pas mon casier! On dirait que tous ces chiffres ne se suivent même pas.

Sara ricana amèrement.

- Il n'y a aucune logique dans cette école, me répondit-elle. Quel est ton numéro?

- 371.

- Par ici mes chéries! nous dit Ana en nous entraînant par le bras.

Après quelques minutes, nous trouvâmes mon casier. À mon plus grand soulagement il était assez près de ceux de mes sœurs.

- Où sont Talie et Simon? leur demandais-je en serrant mes quelques livres dans mon casier.

- Partis se bécoter, sûrement, me répondit Ana.

Je vis qu'une personne avait déjà mis ses effets personnels sur la tablette du bas. Comme j'étais assez grande pour me rendre à celle du haut, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Lorsque j'eu fermé mon casier, nous nous assîmes au pied de la rangée, comme bien des adolescentes, mais nos jambes dépassaient les leur des quelques centimètres et étaient, sans prétention, bien plus belles.

- Alors, est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Sam et de Charles? leur demandai-je.

- Oui, ils ont eu leur horaire. Ils viendront nous voir ce midi, me répondit Ana.

- Parfait. Alors on se retrouve tout à l'heure?

La première cloche venait de sonner.

- Oui, à plus tard.

Nous partîmes alors chacune de notre côté pour nous rendre à notre cours.

Enfin, la cloche du dîner venait de sonner. Il était temps, après ma première journée d'école, j'étais déjà ennuyée par mes premiers cours. Je rejoignis ma famille au pied d'un gros arbre situé près du terrain de soccer et des tables à pique-nique. Cet endroit allait devenir notre coin dîner pour le reste de l'année.

Tous étaient déjà là, bavardant en faisant semblant de manger leur lunch. J'entendis alors un sifflement. Décidément, ces étudiants aimaient siffler! Je me retournai et vis un des gars de la bande de football me mater, pendant qu'un autre lui donnait un coup sur l'épaule et me faisait un petit sourire gêné/désolé pour l'attitude de son ami. Je j'ignorai le siffleux et souris au timide, contente de son intervention. Le timide rougit alors et je retournai vers ma famille. Simon ne manqua pas de me taquiner :

- Alors, Bella, tu nous présentes ton petit copain quand?

Sam renchérit :

- Je veux être invité au mariage!

- Et toi, Simon, as-tu remarqué le grand blond là-bas qui n'arrête pas de dévorer des yeux Talie? Et les sourire qu'elle lui retourne! De quoi rendre son petit ami jaloux!

Simon se retourna vivement dans la direction où je regardais en grognant et en serrant Talie plus fort dans ses bras. Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, car bien sûr, il n'y avait personne! Pour consoler son amoureux, Talie embrassa Simon.

- Alors, vos premiers cours? nous demanda Charles.

- Barbants! répondîmes-nous tous ensemble avant d'éclater de rire, encore une fois.

Nous continuâmes de parler école et de se moquer des autres pendant un bout de temps.

Vers le milieu du dîner, Will vint me voir comme prévu. Nous avons parlé de notre projet jusqu'au début des cours. Je m'entendais très bien avec lui. Nous riions beaucoup en en apprenant un peu plus à chaque fois sur nos vies respectives (enfin pour ma vie fictive). Sa blonde vint le chercher un peu avant la cloche. Il en profita pour nous présenter. Elle avait l'air super gentille, mais elle était assez timide. Lorsqu'ils repartirent, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que Will était super canon, mais aussi qu'ils formaient un très beau couple.

--


	10. Tout plein d'enfants orphelins

**Love :**Coucou! Je sais, je sais, je suis impardonnable, je ne poste pas assez souvent… Mais vous m'aimez quand même en? C'est parce que j'ai plein d'autre choses à faire, j'ai mon travail aussi, alors sans vouloir donner d'excuses plates, je trouve que je poste à une vitesse correcte… Non? Merci pour tout vos Reviews, qui ont été beaucoup plus nombreux que dans le chapitre précédent ;) Merci aussi à tout ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans une leurs favorites list… Et aussi, merci à Feu du Ciel qui m'envoie toujours des Reviews! Alors, JE VOUS CONSEILLE FORTEMENT DE LIRE LA RÉPONSE DU REVIEWS À SASA… VOU COMPRENDREZ MIEUX L'HISTOIRE… Bonne lecture! Et envoyez des Reviews… ;)

Fascinationlove : Merci beaucoup! Voici la suite! P.s… Lis ma réponse de Reviews que j'ai écrit à Sasa.

Sasa : C'est parce que j'aime ça le suspense! Vous saurez ce qui c'est passé pendant l'enlèvement vers le chapitre 15… Hihihi! Je sais je suis diabolique, mais quand Bella retrouvera les Cullen, il faudra bien qu'elle explique ce qu'elle a vécu pendant ces 50 années, et je l'expliquerai donc là! Sois patiente et en attendant, voici un autre chapitre! Merci pour tes encouragements!

Ellora : Lis ce que j'ai répondu à Sasa et tu comprendras… Merci pour ton Review!

Feu du Ciel : Merci beaucoup pour ton Review! Et pour ton information, je viens de finir d'écrire la réaction des Cullen… enfin, de Rosalie en particulier… J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, car le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais bon, tu me feras part de ce que tu en penses quand tu le liras ok? (Ce sera le chapitre 11) Merci!

Tueuse-en-serie-joke : Merci pour ton Review! Voilà la suite!

Alessia : Je crois que Bella et Edward se verront dans le chapitre… 14… Je pense… Je sais que tu as hâte de lire ce chapitre et moi j'ai hâte de l'avoir écrit ;) Voilà un autre chapitre qui te rapproche de celui où nos deux amoureux se rencontreront!

**Chapitre 9**

- Raphaël, excuse-toi tout de suite pour le coup que tu viens de donner à Joëlle!

Raphaël était le petit garçon le plus tannant de l'orphelinat mais peut-être le plus attachant. Il n'était pas méchant, il avait seulement le goût d'attirer l'attention. Je l'adorais.

Cela faisait presque un an que je travaillais à l'orphelinat que j'avais fondé dans cette ville. L'idée m'était venue alors qu'il fallait que ma famille et moi trouve du travail si nous voulions rester dans cette ville. Puisque nous n'avions pas besoin de trouver un travail payant, nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions. J'avais choisis de fonder un orphelinat, car mon premier projet à vie de vampire avait été là-dessus et j'avais été énormément touchée lorsque j'étais allé visité celui de la ville voisine.

Maintenant que j'avais terminé mais études, j'avais trouvé une occupation que j'adorais. Ils étaient 12 enfants à fréquenter l'orphelinat Rosenwall. Mon but était de tous les placer en famille d'accueil avant de devoir partir dans un an ou deux à cause de mon physique. Nous allions devoir disparaître, mais je ne le voulais pas tant que ces 12 petits anges n'avaient pas tous trouvé une bonne famille.

Depuis la fondation, quatre d'entre eux l'avaient trouvée. Aujourd'hui, j'attendais les (peut-être) prochains parents de Joëlle. Elle semblait terrifiée et s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à ma jambes tandis que Raphaël essayait de récupérer mon attention en frappant de ses maigres forces la petite.

- Je m'excuse, dit faiblement Raphaël, boudeur.

- Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Je m'excuse, répéta-t-il assez fort pour qu'un humain l'entende.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant promets-moi d'être sage avec Sara.

- Sara? Youpi! Sara va venir?

- Oui, elle vient vous garder pendant que je serai avec Joëlle et des grandes personnes.

Raphaël se renfrogna à la mention de Joëlle, mais avant qu'il n'aie pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, je vis Caroline mon amie de toujours arriver avec son mari.

- Salut Caro, salut Todd! Je suis à vous aussitôt que Sara arrive.

- Oh, prend ton temps, nous ne sommes pas pressés.

Caro était l'ancienne blonde de Will au secondaire. Après les avoir connus, ils sont resté ensemble 2 ans puis se sont séparé. Trois ans plus tard, Caroline a rencontré l'homme de sa vie dans un autre pays pendant un stage humanitaire et ils sont revenus se marier et s'installer dans notre petite ville. Malheureusement, Caroline était infertile, elle ne pouvait donc pas avoir d'enfant, d'où leur idée d'en adopter un. Joëlle était celle qu'ils avaient choisis et j'étais sûre que ça allait bien coller entre eux.

Sara arriva quelques minutes plus tard et fut accueillis par un concert de cris de joie. Tandis que je travaillais 24 heures/24, 7 jours/7, elle travaillait un peu moins car elle avait besoin de solitude.

Les enfants l'adoraient autant que moi. C'était bizarre comme Sara pouvait changer dans différents milieux. Pendant toutes nos études, elle était toujours restée plus ou moins renfermée sur elle-même alors qu'à l'orphelinat, elle s'ouvrait littéralement sur le monde des jeunes. Elle m'était d'une précieuse aide.

J'emmenai alors Todd, Caroline et Joëlle dans mon bureau, laissant la relève à ma sœur. Joëlle s'assied alors sur mes genoux. La petite avait déjà rencontré ses peut-être-futur-parents-adoptifs. Elle était seulement gênée, comme au début de chaque visite.

- Alors, Joëlle, est-ce que tu voudrais que Caro et Todd soient ta nouvelle famille?

- Elle est ici ma famille, me répondit-elle.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre ce que j'avais dit à maintes reprises à tous mes orphelins, c'est-à-dire que la famille que nous formions était une seconde famille, Lily entra en courant.

- Ce sont les nouveaux papa et maman de Jojo? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Lily, dis-je sur un ton autoritaire.

Elle comprit le message et referma doucement la porte en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, pour me faire comprendre qu'elle s'excusait de nous avoir dérangé et qu'elle ne le ferait plus.

- Alors, avez-vous prient votre décision quant à l'adoption de Joëlle?

Rayonnante, Caro me répondit :

- Oui et nous voulons l'adopter. Après avoir passé plusieurs jours à l'observer et à faire sa connaissance, nous nous sommes attachés à elle et nous voulons désormais lui faire intégrer notre famille.

- Tu entends ça, Joëlle? Voilà ta nouvelle famille!

Moins gênée, la petite se permit un sourire. J'étais tellement contente pour elle. Je savais que mes amis allaient être de très bon parents.

Ça faisait maintenant deux mois que je n'avais plus mon orphelinat. J'avais laissé la relève à un madame qui m'avait paru bien pour ce poste. Tout mes petits orphelins avaient été placés. Je leurs avait tous laissé une lettre avec l'adresse de tout leurs « frères et sœurs » pour qu'ils puissent rester en contact. Je leur avait également donné mon numéro de téléphone au cas ou une urgence se présenterait. J'était vraiment contente d'avoir pu les aider.

Sara et moi avions décidé d'adopter deux de ces enfants. Même si nous nous étions promis de ne pas avoir de préférences, nous n'avions pas pu nous détacher de Raphaël et Lily. Ils étaient donc nos enfants depuis 4 mois. De vrais petits anges ayant respectivement 5 et 3 ans. Toute la famille les adoraient. Ils mettaient de la vie dans notre éternité.

Mais, nous leur avions fait promettre de ne jamais poser de questions sur qui nous étions. Ne comprenant pas trop, ils avaient promis sans demander d'explications. Je savais que plus tard, ils allaient regretter cette entente, mais je n'avais pas eu le choix : je devais protéger mes arrières et je n'avais en aucun cas l'intention de mordre un jour mes enfants.

Lily arriva alors en courant, sortant de son école, un grand sourire au lèvres. Je sortis de ma voiture pour l'accueillir et elle me sauta dans les bras en criant :

- MAMMMAANNNN!

- Allô ma chérie! Tu as passée une bonne journée?

- Humm… oui. Mais Alex, il est méchant! Il dit que j'ai pas le droit d'avoir deux mamans, que c'est impossible!

- Mais ces qu'il ne nous connaît pas!

- Mais il n'arrête pas de me niaiser, me répondit-elle, boudeuse.

- Laisse le faire, pitchounette. Bon, va jouer quelques minutes avec tes amies. En attendant Raph, moi, je vais aller parler à ta professeure!

- Okay!

Et elle partie en courant. Je sourie à son dos, contente et fière d'être la mère de ce petit boutchou.

Sam, qui m'avait accompagné, sorti de la voiture et alla lancer un ballon avec Raph. Celui-ci me fit un signe des bras et un grand sourire, que je lui retournai.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la professeure, qui parlait avec un jeune père qui devait avoir autour de 25 ans. Je restais éloignée le temps qu'ils finissent de parler pour ne pas être impolie et m'approchai d'eux lorsqu'ils se saluèrent.

- Oh, bonjour Bella, me dit joyeusement la professeure.

- Bonjour Madame Kent.

- Isabella Swan, voici Nathan Clain, Nathan, voici Bella.

Bizarrement, Madame Kent se sentait toujours obligée de me présenter de jeunes célibataires. Elle voulait manifestement me caser avec un autre père de sa classe de garderie. Nathan me tendit la main, que je lui serrai.

- Enchanté, me dit-il

- Moi aussi.

Je me tournai vers Madame Kent, qui avait l'air ravi.

- Alors, comment s'est comportée Lily?

- Oh, vraiment bien. Elle s'améliore considérablement. Aujourd'hui, elle n'a même pas pleuré lors de la sieste.

Lily avait la fâcheuse tendance à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps lorsque l'heure de la sieste arrivait, car elle disait qu'elle s'ennuyait de Sara et moi. J'étais bien contente qu'elle pose un peu moins de problèmes à cette pauvre madame qui devait en avoir plein les bras avec tous ces enfants.

- Et comment va Sara? me demanda-t-elle gentiment?

- Très bien, merci.

Madame Kent se senti obligée de préciser à Nathan que Sara était la deuxième mère de Raph et Lily. Le sourire de celui-ci faibli un peu à cette annonce. Je lui expliquai alors :

- Sara, c'est ma sœur. Nous avons décidé d'adopter ces deux enfants suite à la fondaison de notre orphelinat.

Nathan semblait rassuré. Raph arriva alors en courant, faisant voler un avion et imitant son bruit :

- VRRROOOUUUUUUUUMMM !

Sam lui courrait après :

- Je vais t'attraper!

- Non! Jamais de la vie, je vais bien trop vite! cria Raph en riant aux éclats.

Je le pris alors dans mes bras, profitant du fait qu'il ne m'avait pas remarqué et le mis sur mon dos. Sam fit de même avec moi. Nous étions donc trois un par dessus l'autre, riant comme des petits fous sous les regards un peu désapprobateurs des autre parents, plus sérieux.

Lily, en remarquant notre pyramide, arriva en répétant :

- Moi aussi, moi aussi! Je veux embarquer sur vous! S'il vous plaît!

Sam réussit à la prendre dans ses bras et nous riâmes pendant quelques bonnes minutes encore. Lorsque nous redescendîmes tous, Nathan regardait Sam, voulant sûrement savoir qui il était, alors, je fît d'autres présentations. Nathan sourit alors à la mention du mot frère. Les hommes, tous pareils! Pauvre lui, il ne se doutait pas qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance…


	11. Tania

Love : Coucou tout le monde

**Love : ****Coucou tout le monde! Désolé, j'ai posté plus tard que d'habitude : … Je m'excuse! Bon, voilà les réponses des Reviews et après, le chapitre 10!**

Alessia : Non, c'est pas Edward… Nathan, c'est juste un humain par important ;) lole Voici la suite et si tu as des questions à me poser, envoie-moi des Reviews ;)

Tueuse-en-serie-joke : Moi aussi je trouve ça mignon ;) T'as raison pour Nathan! Il a auuucune chance ;) lole

Missgege93 : Est-ce que tu t'appelles Geneviève et t'es née en 1993?? :-0

Sasa : Merci!  Je suis super content que tu aimes ça!

Feu du Ciel : Oupss… C'est pas celui-là, c'est l'autre, parce que je ne compte pas le prologue, alors ce chapitre-ci c'est le dix… En tout cas merci pour touuutt tes Reviews! Je t'adore, tu es super fine et je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic 

Alexe : Merci! La réaction des Cullen sera dans le prochain chapitre…

**Chapitre 10**

Point de vue de Tania

Je me promenais tranquillement à Seattle. Avec mon appareil photo jetables, je m'amusais à prendre des photos de tout et n'importe quoi quand je les vis. Ils étaient cinq, dont trois vampires. Aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvant entamer ma bonne humeur de touriste, j'allai à leur rencontre :

- Bonjour!

Lorsque je remarquai qu'ils avaient la même couleur d'yeux que moi, chose peu commune, je me réjouit d'avantage. Je me présentai alors, certaine que j'étais en face d'espèce de cousins éloignés :

- Je m'appelle Tania Denali, et vous?

Ce fut la fille avec les cheveux brun-rouge qui me répondit en pointant tout le monde :

- Voici Guillaume, mon frère et Sara-Maude, ma sœur. Et voici nos enfants, Ariane et Sébastien. Mon nom est Marie-Pierre. Nous sommes enchantés de faire ta connaissance!

- Moi aussi! Ça fait du bien de rencontrer des gens comme nous, leur dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Ils me répondirent tous par un chaleureux sourire.

- Que faites-vous à Seattle? leur demandais-je encore?

Cette fois, ce fût Guillaume qui me répondit :

- Nous sommes venus voir la fête foraine qui passe en ville, puisque nous n'habitons pas très loin. Et toi?

- Je suis en visite chez des amis de… la même condition que nous, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Ce sont les Cullen, et ils habitent à Forks, une petite ville pas très loin d'ici. Quant à moi, j'habite en Alaska.

- Ça doit être super! me répondit-il, l'air réellement intéressé.

Je remarquai alors qu'il était vraiment beau avec son sourire sage mais ses yeux brillants.

- Effectivement, c'est vraiment bien. Passez me voir, un jour ou l'autre.

Je sortie alors un bout de papier et un stylo de ma poche et leur écrivit mon adresse. La petite fille tirait fortement sur la main de Sara-Maude, celle qui n'avait rien dit de la conversation. C'est alors que je cliquai. Marie-Pierre ressemblait fortement à la description que les Cullen m'avaient fait de Bella…

- Vous ne connaîtriez pas les Cullen par hasard? lui demandais-je, espérant de tout mon cœur que ce serait Bella ayant emprunter un autre nom.

- Non, je n'ai même jamais entendu parler d'eux… Pourquoi?

- Oh, pour rien… (Trop beau pour être vrai) Hé, j'ai une idée! Voulez-vous prendre une photo avec moi que je garde un souvenir de vous?

Marie-Pierre sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis acquiesça. Je demandai à un homme qui traversai la rue de bien vouloir prendre une photo de nous. Il accepta immédiatement. Après la photo, Sara-Maude averti les autres qu'ils allaient être en retard. Ils me saluèrent donc et continuèrent leur route. J'avais déjà hâte de les revoir pour mieux apprendre à les connaître. Ils avaient l'air fascinants.

--

Reviews s'il-vous-plaît! 


	12. Désespoir

**Love :**Coucou tout le monde… Voici le chapitre que vous attendez tant, la réaction des Cullen! J'espère vraiment qu'elle répondra à vos attentes… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Réponse aux Reviews et après, le chapitre 11!

P.S Merci vraiment beaucoup aux millions de Reviews que j'ai eu! Et aussi à toutes les nombreuses personnes qui m'ont ajoutés dans leur favorite list! Merci

Tueuse-en-serie-joke : Merci! Lis ce chapitre et tu sauras si ce que tu penses est vrai :)

Alexe : Eh oui, ils se sont inventé de faux noms aux cas ou des gens leur voudrait du mal… Voici le prochaine chapitre!

Feu du Ciel : Eh non, Tania ne sors pas avec Edward… Elle s'est résignée ;) J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira car lui non plus n'est pas très long… Donne-moi en des nouvelles!

Charliine-x : Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise :) Voici le prochaine chapitre!

Sasa : Ce chapitre t'en apprendra un peu plus sur les sentiments des Cullen mais le prochain chapitre très important sera le 14… à toi de deviner ce qu'il contiendra ;)

Kmille28 : Je suis hyper super contente que tu aimes mon histoire! Par contre, Tania n'a pas vraiment reconnue Bella. Elle croyait que c'était elle, mais quand Marie-Pierre l'a détrompée, elle l'a crue… Voici la suite!

Sasou5 : Merci! :)

Beverley-Cullen : Je crois que tu va être contente du chapitre qui raconte la rencontre entre Bella et les Cullen… Il arrive bientôt ;)

Volterra : Merci Merci Merci!! Le chapitre 11, il raconte que Tania rencontre une partie de la famille Rosenwall… Ça sert de transition pour ce chapitre… Envoi-moi un autre Reviews si tu ne comprend pas encore après ce chapitre!

**Chapitre 11**

Point de vue de Rosalie

J'avais perdu ma meilleur amie, ma sœur. Emmett avait lui aussi perdu sa sœur, sa protégée. Alice n'avait même pas de visions de Bella, car elle ne la connaissais pas assez pour combler la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, ce qui voulait dire que Bella devait être très loin… Je m'en voulais terriblement. La seule fois où j'avais voulu lui présenter ma famille, tout avait tourné au cauchemar.

Avec le temps, j'avais finit par pardonner à Edward. Je ne pouvais faire autrement, il était mon frère. Et lorsque j'avais compris qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais lui-même, j'avais réussi à le prendre dans mes bras et à lui montrer dans ce câlin combien je l'aimais.

Je n'oublierais jamais Bella, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : même si je ne cesserais jamais de la rechercher et de l'espérer partout où j'allais, je n'avais aucun véritable et concret moyen pour la retrouver. Mais je m'ennuyais tellement d'elle et, au plus profond de moi-même, j'espérait…

--

C'était une journée comme les autres. Alice et Jasper était dans leur chambre à faire Dieu sait quoi, Carlisle et Esmée profitaient du soleil sur la terrasse, Edward était enfermé dans sa chambre, prétextant vouloir réfléchir, alors qu'on savait tous qu'il ruminait de sombres pensées concernant Bella, et Emmett et moi essayions d'oublier notre meilleure amie quelques minutes en écoutant une émission de télévision.

C'est alors que Tania arriva, souriante comme toujours, avec plusieurs sacs d'achats.

- Bonjour tout le monde! dit-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Allez, sortez de vos trous et venez voir ce que j'ai acheté!

Elle étala tous ses nouveaux vêtements sur la table du salon, devant nous. Tout le monde, sauf Edward, convergea vers le salon.

- Hé, tu as des photos? lui demandais-je en remarquant le paquet à travers tout ce bazar.

- Oui, vous voulez les voir? J'ai fait une rencontre fabuleuse avec d'autres vampires végétariens!

- On les connaît? demanda Alice, intriguée, comme nous tous.

- Je ne sait pas. Tenez, les voici!

Elle sortie une photo.

- Lui c'est Guillaume, elle Sara-Maude, elle Marie-Pierre, elle Ariane et lui Sébastien. Ils sont mignon non?

J'avais arrêté de respiré, comme tout les autres membres de la famille. Je soufflai :

- Bella…

Soudain, je fut prises de sanglots incontrôlables et je m'effondrai contre Emmett.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi la vie nous faisait-elle subir tout ça? Depuis près de trente ans, je m'efforçais d'oublier, du moins un tout petit peu, ma Bella chérie! Et là, elle m'apparaissait, rayonnante avec sa nouvelle famille!?

Nous avait-elle oublié, Emmett et moi? Je ne pu m'empêcher de poser la question à Tania. Même si je savais que sa réponse pourrait me faire du mal, je devais savoir, nous devions savoir.

- A… as-tu… mentionner notre nom?

Tania pris son temps pour répondre, son sourire avait disparu de son visage lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle avait eu la fameuse Bella en chair et en os devant elle et qu'elle l'avait laissé filer.

Je voyais à son visage torturé qu'elle se sentait vraiment coupable, mais je n'avait pas assez de force pour la rassurer.

- Humm.. oui… J'ai bien dit que j'étais en visite chez les… Cullen…

On entendis alors un sanglot étouffé. Edward était descendu et avait entendu cette conversation. Malgré toute la peine que je pouvais faire à ma famille qui ne voulait que mon bien, des sanglots me secouèrent, encore et encore, et je sentais ceux d'Emmett s'accorder aux miens.

- Pourquoi? me lamentais-je. Pourquoi… Snif… elle ne t'a pas… Snif… dit qui elle était et… Snif… qu'elle nous connaissait?

- Eh bien, lorsque j'ai mentionner… votre nom, elle… n'a eu aucune réaction. On… on dirait qu'elle ne savait pas… qui vous étiez…, nous raconta Tania.

Je redoublai de pleurs.

- Elle ne nous… Snif… aimes plus! Elle nous… déteste!

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que l'on s'était calmés, je pris une décision. Au début, nous avions essayés sans relâche de la retrouver, sans succès. Maintenant que nous avions retrouvés sa trace, nous devions à tout pris la revoir. Qu'elle nous haïsses ou pas.

--

Voilà presque un an que nous la recherchions sans relâche. Emmett et moi mettant autant d'ardeur à la tâche qu'Edward, qui voulait se racheter. Mais ça n'avait rien donné.

Nous avions eu une piste en appelant à l'aéroport (au cas où _Marie-Pierre_ aurait menti et qu'ils habitent loin) et en demandant si l'employé avait vu une famille composé de trois adultes et de deux enfants décris comme sur la photo. Alors que l'employé nous a répondu oui et qu'il s'apprêtait à nous donne leurs noms ainsi que leur destination grâce à ma voix sensuelle et plein de promesse (que je n'aurais pas remplies, bien sûr!), une autre employée a pris sa place car il avait fini sa journée. Celle-ci ne fut pas sensible pour deux sous et nous raccrocha violemment au nez lorsque je proposai subtilement de lui donner de l'argent.

Plusieurs mois encore, nous avons essayé de soudoyer des employés, mais on dirait que Bella avait donner un gros pourboire de confidentialité, car aucun d'entre eux ne pu (ou ne voulu?) nous renseigner.

On avait perdu sa trace et je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse me le pardonner un jour. Son absence se faisait cruellement sentir. De plus, les parents de Bella avait beaucoup de difficulté à se remettre de la mort de leur fille. Et même s'ils m'assuraient le contraire, je savais que c'était ma faute. JE l'avais emmené à Forks.


	13. Raphaël

Love : Hey hey chers fascinées

**Love :** Hey hey chers fascinées! Je suis teeeellement désolée pour mon absence durant TOUT l'été! Désolé, mais on a toutes une vie hors de ce site… Bref, voici enfin le chapitre 12, qui vous fera un peu mieux connaître les enfants de Bella et Sara… Je sais, ce chapitre est court mais faites avec, c'est moi qui l'écrie! Réponse au Reviews et après, le chapitre 12!

**EllORA :** Merci! Désolée, tu as raison, j'aurais du le faire un peu plus long, mais je trouvais que s'il y avait trop de superflu, ça aurait enlever la tristesse de la situation… Même si le prochain aussi est court, j'espère que tu l'aimeras!

**Theriel :** Merci… Je sais, mais je voulais essayer de faire un peu comme un livre, au début, je ne voulais même pas mettre les points de vue de d'autres personnes que Bella… Malgré ça, j'espère que tu aimes, mais si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à m'écrire pour que je t'éclaire si tu es un peu perdue… :)

**Feu du Ciel :** Ma revieweuse préférée! Lole Ce chapitre n'a pas rapport avec les Cullen, mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même! Tu verras les Cullen dans le chapitre 14!! Prend ton mal en patience!

**Sasa :** Ce quelque chose à raison! Rencontre entre Bella et les Cullen dans le chapitre14! Merci vraiment, vraiment beaucoup pour ton review! J'aime savoir pourquoi les gens aiment mon histoire ou pas! :) Ce chapitre est pour toi, en attendant le 14!

**Cuullen.sky :** Merci! Merci! Je suis suuuuper contente que tu aimes autant ma fic! Voilà la suite et même si elle s'est fait attendre, tu l'aimeras justement deux fois plus ! ;p

**kmille28 :** Ils se retrouveront dans le chapitre 14… Je sais, le 13 était triste, mais c'était le but! ;p Je suis pas sadique! Enfin, pas beaucoup :P Bonne lecture!

MERCI AUSSI AUX CINQ PESONNES QUI M'ONT AJOUTÉ DANS UNE DE LEUR LISTE! J'APPRÉCIE VRAIMENT! :)

CHAPITRE 12 !! …. ENFIN!

**Chapitre 12**

Point de vue de Raphaël

- LILYYYYYYYYYYYYY! OÙ AS-TU MIS MA BROSSE À DENTS ?!

Ça arrivait à chaque semaine depuis presque 10 ans. Ma sœur avait fait… le MÉNAGE! Sara nous avait dit que nous devions apprendre entretenir une maison et à faire sa part du ménage. Lily faisait donc chaque semaine la salle de bain qu'elle et moi utilisions, tandis que je m'occupait quotidiennement du salon. Chaque membre de la famille avait sa pièce et devait la laver/ramasser au moins une fois par semaine.

Lorsque Lily s'y mettait, c'était la catastrophe. On pourrait se demander pourquoi, à 16 ans, elle ne savait pas faire le ménage comme du monde, mais ma sœur était « in-comprenable ». Tout ce qu'elle rangeait était par la suite introuvable! Allez-savoir pourquoi, j'avais cherché dans toute les armoires de la salle de bain et avait trouvé des millions de choses, comme la brosse à dents de ma sœur ainsi qu'un canard en plastique (?!) mais toujours pas de MA brosse à dents! À croire qu'elle le faisait exprès.

Voyant qu'elle ne me répondait pas, je réessayai :

- LILYYYYYYYYYY! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!

Mais, comme d'habitude lorsque Lily ne se pointait pas, ce fut Élizabeth qui entra dans la salle de bain… Zut!

- Raphaël, voudrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de nous casser les oreilles? Si tu veux parler à ta sœur va la voir.

Penaud, j'hochai la tête. Élizabeth était parfois assez épeurante, même si comme ça, elle n'avait l'air de rien. Je soupçonnait même, parfois, mes deux mères de l'envoyer à leur place nous chicaner, Lily et moi, quand nous faisions une bêtise. Elle était plus sévère quand il le fallait et ce qu'elle nous ordonnait rentrait mieux dans notre tête que les ordres de n'importe quel autre membre de la famille. Me jetant un regard mi-furieux, mi-désespéré par mes actes, elle tourna les talons et repartie aussi silencieusement qu'elle était arrivée.

Chaque semaine, lorsque je devais crier deux fois après Lily à cause de quelque chose que j'avais besoin, Élizabeth entrait et me redisait la même phrase. À chaque fois, j'hochais la tête et elle repartait comme elle était venue. C'était une espèce d'habitude.

Traînant les pieds, je me rendit dans la chambre de ma sœur en me répétant de ne pas crier après elle. Une intervention d'Élizabeth par jour, c'était bien assez pour moi. J'ouvrai la porte sans cogner, montrant mon mécontentement.

Zut, elle était en jean et en brassière, en train de se chercher un chandail. Sans se retourner ni même sans prendre en compte mon malaise, elle me dit :

- Elle est dans le cinquième tiroir sur ta droite, à gauche du lavabos, dans le troisième panier, en dessous de la débarbouillette de tweety.

- J'ai… (Je me forçai à détourner le regard du miroir en face de laquelle elle se trouvait.) … J'ai déjà regardé. Il n'y a que la tienne.

C'est ma sœur, c'est ma sœur, me répétais-je inlassablement. Mais un petite voix s'acharnait à me répéter que l'on avait été tout les deux adoptés… ÇA SUFFIT! criais-je dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas d'une relation autre que celle de frère-sœur avec Lily.

Lorsque que je retournai ma tête vers, elle était en train de mettre son chandail et je su que c'était vraiment ce que je voulais et, heureusement, ce que j'avais : une sœur que j'adorais!

- Ah oui? J'étais pourtant sûre que je l'avais mise là…

- LILYYYY! SI TU AS (Je baissai alors le ton pour ne pas me retrouver avec une Élizabeth furieuse) perdue ma brosse à dents, eh bien…

- Eh bien quoi? me demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- AAAARRGGHH! Je… Je vais… Prendre la tienne!

- Arrête ton cinéma, Raph! Je sais très bien que ça te dégoûte autant que moi. De toute façon, viens, on n'a plus le temps, me dit ma sœur en entendant le coup de klaxon qui nous indiquait chaque matin qu'il était l'heure d'aller à l'école.

Alors que je grognais de mécontentement, elle rajouta :

- T'as qu'à prendre une gomme, on en achètera une autre ce soir!

Alors, elle sortie de la chambre en prenant son sac au passage. Quelques secondes après sa sortie, je la suivit et remarquai qu'elle avait mis le parfum Pomelo-Vanille que je lui avait offert pour Noël. Je souriai légèrement, brosse à dents oubliée, et me rappelai en descendant combien j'aimais ma petite sœur…

--

Mais qu'avais-je fais pour avoir ces parents aussi bizarre?

Pourquoi ais-je deux mères, pas de père comme tout le monde? Mes deux mères ne sont même pas lesbiennes! Ce sont des sœurs qui voulaient avoir un enfant même si elles n'avaient pas d'hommes dans leur vie.

Qui fais ça? Bingo! Personne!

Qui a des parents qui ne vieillissent pas?

Qui a des parents qui on l'air d'avoir le même âge que leurs enfants?

Qui a deux mères qui peuvent chacune déplacer des meubles à bout de bras sans aucun effort apparent? Qui ne veut pas que sa mère vienne la chercher à l'école parce que tout ses amis bavent devant elle?

QUI A DES PARENTS/TANTES/ONCLES QUI VONT À LA MÊME ÉCOLE QU'EUX ET QUI SE FONT PASSER POUR LEURS FRÈRES/SŒURS PARCE QU'ILS ONT L'AIR PRESQUE PLUS JEUNE QUE VOUS?

QUI DOIT DÉMÉNAGER CHAQUE DEUX ANS PARCE QUE SES PARENTS NE VIELLISSENT PAS?

QUI S'EST DÉJÀ FAIT LAISSÉ PAR SA BLONDE PARCE QU'ELLE VOULAIT AVOIR UNE RELATION AVEC SON ONCLE?

QUI??

Moi! Bien sûr, c'est moi le chanceux… et aussi un peu ma sœur, même si ça m'étonnerait que ses amies bavent devant notre mère… Enfin, peut importe, je suis tellement tanné de tout ça! Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir une vie ordinaire comme tout le monde? Bien sûr, je ne voudrais les échanger pour rien au monde, j'adore ma famille et mes parents, mais je me dit parfois que ce serait tellement plus simple d'avoir une famille ordinaire, réelle. Car, évidemment, la mienne est totalement irréelle. C'est impossible que de simples humains ne vieillissent tous pas, ne puisse tous pas avoir d'enfants, ne mangent tous pas, soient tous d'une beauté aussi exceptionnelle. Mais, malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas le droit de poser aucune question. Je me rappelle très bien du jour où ils m'ont adopté et où ils m'ont fait promettre de ne jamais poser aucune question, qu'elle qu'elle fut, en rapport avec leur statut. Peut-être était-ce des anges… Possibilité à écarter, je crois, car lorsque j'en ai fait par à ma famille, lorsque j'étais enfant, ils ont tous légèrement ri, d'une blague que je ne pouvais comprendre. De plus, j'avais comme l'impression, à chacun de nos au revoirs, même si ce n'était que pour une heure, une journée ou une semaine, qu'un jour prochain, ce serait un au revoir définitif.

--

Reviews?


	14. Prête

**Love :** (grimace) 2 Reviews… Vous auriez pu faire mieux… Passons… Voilà un autre chapitre, puisque je suis suuuuuuuper fine. J'essais de me rattraper un peu après cet été, même si j'aurais voulu vous faire attendre pour vous faire payer mes deux seuls reviews… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ces deux Revieweuses! Je vous adore! C'est vous pour vous que je publie ce chapitre! :) HEY! PLUS QU'UN CHAPITRE À ATTENDRE !! RÉJOUISSEZ-VOUS!!Lole Dernier chapitre avant que Bella et Edward se rencontrent…

(Désolé, je sais que c'est un mini chapitre…)

**Chapitre 13**

J'étais prête. Raph avait aujourd'hui 21 ans et Lily, 19. Ils étaient assez vieux pour se passer de moi si jamais je mourrais. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Après avoir passé toute la journée hier avec ma famille et avoir expliqué à mes enfants que nous ne reviendrions peut-être jamais, j'étais prête à me battre. J'avais vu dans leurs expressions que Lily et Raph savaient que ça allait arriver un jour. Ils étaient tellement intelligent et savaient écouter leur intuition. J'étais tellement fière d'eux, et je ne m'étais pas privée pour le leur dire!

Cela faisait exactement 48 ans que j'avais été mordue par Edward Cullen. Je connaissais maintenant son nom. Nous avions effectués des recherches sur tout les vampires que nous connaissions et puisque nous avions entendus parler des Cullen par cette vampire, Tanya, nous avions cherché leurs photos et Charles avait reconnu celui qui m'avait transformé. J'avais maintenant un (beau, je dois l'avouer…) visage à haïr.

Nous nous étions renseigner sur ces Cullen et nous savions tout d'eux. Puisque nous avons su qu'ils suivaient le même régime animal que nous, nous avions convenu de ne tuer qu'Edward et d'essayer de ne pas trop amocher sa famille si elle se battait pour défendre leur frère.

Je ne voulais aucunement utiliser mes pouvoirs contre Edward. Je voulais qu'il meure d'un combat d'égal à égal, de mes mains nues. Ce salaud allait payer pour ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Nous avions décidé de voyager avec trois autos, dont la mienne que je conduisais (et que j'avais remonté avec de nouvelles pièces avec Sam tout dernièrement :) ). Alors que nous étions presque arrivés, nous garâmes nos autos dans un stationnement public non loin de la maison des Cullen.

Alice n'avait pu avoir aucune vision nous concernant, car j'avais temporairement bloqué son pouvoir depuis que nous avions pris la décision d'attaquer. C'était éprouvant mais nécessaire. Nous nous mîmes en V, moi en tête, en nous frôlant tous. J'avais besoin de ce contact pour faciliter le blocage de pouvoir des Cullen.

Nous nous avançâmes vers leur villa à travers la forêt. À cet instant, je me calmai et fit voir Alice une vision contrôlée : je ne lui montrai que ce que je voulais qu'elle voit. Elle me vît moi, seule, avançant vers leur maison avec l'intention de leur parler pacifiquement. Hahaha! Moi, leur parler pacifiquement! Si elle croyait cette vision, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

- Alors, ça a marché? me demanda Élizabeth, un peu inquiète.

- Parfaitement! lui répondis-je, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Je me constituai un visage impassible, tout comme les autres. Nous nous étions entraîné tant d'année pour cette bataille, nous ne pouvions PAS la perdre. Impossible. Nous étions fin prêts, moi encore plus que les autres, à prendre notre revanche.


	15. Rencontre Bella & Edward

**Love :** Hihihi! C'est l'heure, je vous ai assez fait attendre! Voici la RENCONTRE ENTRE EDWARD ET BELLA! Et oui, enfin! En plus, primeur : JE VAIS BIENTÔT PUBLIER UN AUTRE CHAPITRE D'AMOUR AU CRÉPUSCULE, pour tout ceux qui l'ont lu! Je ne vous fais vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps… Bonne lecture!

Roxane : Je suis super contente que tu aimes! Tu verras dans ce chapitre si Edward s'en sors…

Morwen : Merci d'avoir laissé un Review!:) J'adore savoir ce que ceux qui me lisent pensent de ma fic… Je vous ai quand même pas trop fait attendre non? Bonne lecture!

Alexe : Le voici…

Arya Cullen : Merci vraiment, vraiment beaucoup pour Review! Je suis super contente que tu prenne la peine de m'écrire un aussi long review! Merci aussi pour la faute! Je vais la corriger ;)

Ayame-san86 : Merci beaucoup pour tout tes Reviews! J'ai vraiment rie de tout les commentaires que tu as fait! :P Juste pour te dire, le premier chapitre c'est le prologue, c'est un bout de l'histoire. L'histoire commence pour de vrai dans le deuxième chapitre :P Et Edward s'est attaqué à Bella parce qu'il n'a pas su résister à son sang, contrairement que dans le livre Fascination… Dans la prochain chapitre, on parlera de nouveau de Thomas…

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ajoute dans leur favorite/alert list!

**Chapitre 14**

Et voilà, nous étions devant la villa. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Nous entrâmes un à la suite de l'autre, se frôlant toujours. Tout les Cullen étaient assis dans le salon. Je vis la surprise se dessiner dans leurs yeux alors que le reste de ma famille entrait derrière moi. La joie (de me voir?) fis place à l'inquiétude. Malgré moi, un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être naïfs!

Nous nous plaçâmes en demi-cercle en avant deux. Alors que Rosalie se levait, je la coupai dans son élan :

- Assied-toi, Rosalie.

- Mais Bella, voyons! Tu te souviens de moi! Tu m'as tellement manquée!

- Assis, Rosalie.

Remarquant mon ton sec, elle m'obéie, surprise. Je repris :

Je vais faire ça court : Edward ne ressortira pas vivant de cette maison.

Pendant que je disais cette phrase, tous eurent un hoquet de stupeur, sauf Edward.

Je vrillai mes yeux dans les siens. Ce que j'y vis me surpris presque autant qu'eux l'étaient. Il s'en attendait. Et il était… d'accord?! Je compris alors. Il n'était pas fier de son geste, loin de là, et ses yeux dorés le prouvaient. Il voulait mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait! Bien. Ce serait plus facile de le tuer s'il se lassait faire, mais j'aurais quand même mieux aimé me battre contre un monstre sanguinaire pour pouvoir me défouler et mieux haïr la personne qui m'avait transformé. Tant pis, me dis-je. Je balayai les Cullen d'un regard, mon visage restant impassible face à Rosalie et Emmet en sanglots. D'ailleurs, pourquoi sanglotaient-ils?

- Soyons clairs, nous ne voulons pas vous tuer. C'est très rare les vampires qui se nourrissent d'animaux et en d'autres circonstances, nous aurions peut-être presque pu être amis… Si Edward ne m'avait pas mordue. Aujourd'hui, je suis là pour prendre ma revanche. Si vous vous opposez, battez-vous contre nous et nous essaierons, sans rien vous promettre, de ne pas tuer d'autres membres de votre famille. Laissez Edward et moi régler ça seul, finissais-je.

- Pas question! s'exclama furieusement Esmée. Edward est mon fils et je me battrai pour lui jusqu'à la mort. Bien qu'il ait fait une erreur, il la regrette amèrement et tu ferais mieux de lui pardonner, Bella, comme Rosalie et Emmet l'on fait.

Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, j'entendis rire Simon et Sam jurer. Ce dernier sorti un billet de 100 dollars de sa poche et le tendit à Simon qui arborait un grand sourire. Je les regardai, demandant dans leur tête ce qui ce passait, bien que je croyait avoir deviné. Sam me répondit à haute voix, content de me distraire un peu de ma mission morbide.

- Simon avait parié que la mère ferait un discours quétaine avant le début de la bataille… J'étais sur qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps! justifia-t-il sa défaite.

- Les gars, soupirais-je, un petit sourire contredisant mon énervement.

- Ok, ok, me répondirent-ils en même temps avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

Je fis de même.

- Alors, vous vous battez, ou pas? leur demanda Ana.

Son ton méprisant leur montrait parfaitement à quel point elle les détestait. Ce que j'aimais ma famille!

- Bien sur que nous nous battrons! renchérit Alice.

Nous fîmes alors ce qui était prévu : moi et Élizabeth fîmes s'envoler, en cassant les grandes fenêtre vitrées, les divans sur lesquels étaient assis les Cullen. Nous les avions d'abord incliner pour que ceux-ci tombent. Alors que nous nous mettions en position de combat, je dis dans la tête de ma famille : À partir de maintenant, vous ne serez plus immunisés contre leur pouvoir, tenez vous prêts… Et n'oubliez pas! Edward est pour moi!

Juste avant que les membres des deux familles se lancent dans une bataille inhumaine, Alice cria : Edward, bat-toi! Pour nous, au moins, pour ta famille qui t'aime tant! Et nous nous jetâmes les uns sur les autres.

Je ne voulais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs contre Edward. Je devais le battre à mains nues. Je me jetai sur lui et constatai qu'il avait décidé de défendre sa peau. Nous ruant des coups à vitesse vampirique, je mettai à profit mes nombreux entraînement au corps à corps et fini par avoir le dessus. Très vite, je regardai l'ensemble des combats. Talie et Ana se battaient contre Alice, qui étaient vive comme l'éclair. Le pouvoir d'Ana ne semblait pas fonctionner sur Alice, celle-ci étant trop concentrée sur la sauvegarde de sa vie. Talie, elle, chauffait ses mains pour mettre peu à peu Alice hors d'état de combat. Néanmoins, mes sœurs avaient de plus en plus le dessus. À deux contre un, ça ne laissait pas grand chance à Alice.

Nicolas et Carlisle se battaient ensemble. Là encore, le plus sage Rosenwall avait l'avantage sur le docteur, car celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'être beaucoup entraîné à la lutte ces derniers temps, se concentrant sûrement sur son métier de, surprise, sauver des vies!

Charles et Emmet roulaient par terre, dans une lutte brute acharnée. Charles, qui lui se servait de son pouvoir, disparaissait quelques fois pour troubler son adversaire. Il avait, lui aussi, de plus en plus le dessus.

Jasper et Simon se livraient une lutte plus mentale. Simon n'avait pas de pouvoir à utiliser contre Jasper et essayait de garder la colère pour pouvoir se battre, tandis que Jasper lui envoyait des ondes de calme pour qu'il s'apaise et cesse de se battre.

Quant à Élizabeth, même si elle avait son pouvoir qui l'aidait, la colère d'Esmée pour sauver sa famille était sans bornes et Élizabeth avait du mal à garder l'avantage sur elle. Sam, quant à lui, se promenait pour aider tout le monde. Il était d'ailleurs occupé avec Esmée et Élizabeth en ce moment même.

D'un coup, je sentie quelqu'un bondir sur mon dos, me faisant rouler par terre, loin d'Edward sur lequel j'étais assise pour le maintenir immobile. Rosalie, vraie furie, me griffait et me mordait avec une rage jamais vue. Ignorant la douleur, je cherchai des yeux Sara, contre qui elle aurait du se battre. Celle-ci était étendue par terre, immobile, les yeux dans le vide et des centaines de plaies ouvertes couvrant son corps. Un de ses bras était même arraché de son épaule et jeté quelques mètres plus loin.

Avec toute la force dont j'étais capable, je lançai dans la tête de Sam : Va voir Sara et ramène la chez nous! Celui-ci me regarda avant de secouer négativement la tête. OUUUCCHH! Rosalie venait de m'arracher un bras! Je devais faire vite!

- REGARDE-LÀ, SAM! C'EST UN ORDRE, RAMÈNE-LÀ! lui criais-je avant de reprendre mon combat contre Rosalie.

Sam hésita, mais en voyant l'était de Sara, il se précipita vers elle, ramassa son bras, la souleva et l'emmena avec lui vers les voiture.

J'envoyai Rosalie à l'autre bout de la salle et profitai de ce répit pour prendre mon bras arraché et le coller contre mon épaule pour qu'il se ressoude de lui-même. En deux temps trois mouvements, c'était fait. Bien que mon bras manque un peu de souplesse et soit plus faible qu'avant, c'était mieux que pas de bras du tout. J'entendis alors un bruit étouffé. Alice venait de traverser la pièce dans les airs et s'écraser dans un bruit sourd contre le mur opposé, KO. Mes deux sœurs entreprirent alors une bataille contre Rosalie.

Alors, quatre choses se produirent : Élizabeth, victime de la rage d'Esmée, fut envoyé au tapis. Talie délaissa Rosalie pour aller se battre contre Esmée. Simon, ne servant plus à rien à cause de ses émotions toutes calmes et sereines envoyés par Jasper, fut envoyé ramener Élizabeth aux autos et Edward me sauta dessus alors que j'avais le dos tourné. La bataille continua.

Je me démenais contre Edward, mais Rosalie avait réussit à me fatiguer assez pour que ma victoire et la mort d'Edward ne soit plus assurée. Un peu plus tard, Emmett se retrouvait dans le même état qu'Alice. Nicolas, pris avec Jasper et Carlisle, fut très reconnaissant à Charles de venir l'aider lorsque celui-ci se fut débarrassé d'Emmett.

Nous étions sur la bonne voix. Malgré toute mes blessures, j'avait encore de fortes chances de vaincre Edward. Charles et Nicolas ne semblaient pas trop débordés par Jasper et Carlisle, Ana avait le dessus sur Rosalie, son entraînement faisant ses preuves tandis que les plus nombreuses blessures de Rosalie la désavantageais. Par contre, Talie et Esmée finirent par s'écraser au sol, toutes deux mortes de fatigue. Alors que Carlisle et Jasper furent envoyé au sol, incapables de se relever, j'ordonnai à Nicolas de ramener Talie. Nous avions maintenant l'avantage. Ne restait plus dans le combat que Rosalie contre Ana et Charles et moi contre Edward.

C'est à ce moment que tout devint flou. Je voyais la scène comme au ralenti. De nouveaux vampires venaient de faire leur apparition. Ils étaient 4, je crois, mais je ne réussissait pas à distinguer leur visage. Ils venaient aider les Cullen. Alors que je vis Ana et Charles s'écrouler devant les assauts de ces vampires encore indemnes, je me laissai faire lorsque je senti qu'un autre venait aider Edward afin de me rendre hors d'état de nuire. J'allais mourir, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais aussi tué Ana et Charles, ma famille! Je me demandais maintenant qui était le monstre. Edward, qui s'en voulait à mort de m'avoir transformé, ou moi, amenant de plein gré ma famille dans une bataille inutile? Ce fut la dernière pensée que j'eu avant de sombrer.

--

Dites moi comment vous avez aimé cette fameuse rencontre!


	16. Deal

**Love :** Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez aimé mon dernier chapitre… Dans celui-ci, Bella se réveille... JE NE COMPREND PLUS RIEN! Le site vient de changer et j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à m'y retrouvé alors pardonnez les erreurs que je fais, je ne sais pas où aller pour les corriger… Réponses aux Reviews et après, le chapitre 15! POUR CELLES QUI ONT LUES AMOUR AU CRÉPUSCULE, LISEZ LE « MERCI » APRÈS LES RÉPONSES AU REVIEWS…

Ayame-san86 : Je t'adore toi! Continue de m'envoyer des Reviews! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère vraiment que tu l'aimeras, donne moi en des nouvelles!

dodie57 et alessia : MERCI MERCI MERCI!

Ana : Rosalie a arraché le bras de Bella, mais celle-ci l'a remis à sa place et il s'est recollé de lui-même… Je ne sais pas si ça se peut mais bon… Voici la suite, si tu a d'autres question, réécris-moi!

MERCI à karo, Morwen, Arya Destiny, qui m'ont répondues pour la fic que j'ai traduit, Amour au crépuscule… Pour vous, je vais écrire une suite, le plus tôt possible, mais je n'écrirai qu'un chapitre une fois de temps en temps, parce que j'aime mieux me concentrer sur cette fic-ci, qui est entièrement mienne et aussi sur celle d'Aléatoire, Le destin intervient, que je corrige pour que l'on comprenne mieux ce qu'elle veut dire… Je vais me forcer pour en mettre un d'ici noël, je sais, c'est loin, mais en même temps je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je vais faire, mais quand je vais avoir mon idée en tête je vous promet que ça va aller plus vite!

Assez bla-bla-té, bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 15**

Je repris mes esprits je ne sais combien de temps plus tard. À cause de mon pouvoir puissant, il m'arrivait de m'évanouir même si j'étais un vampire. Je n'étais pas morte. Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Les Cullen ne m'avaient pas tuée. Mais ma sœur et mon frère, eux, allaient-ils bien?

Je remarquai alors la chambre dans laquelle j'étais couchée, qui était de très bon goût. Ce devait être une chambre pour « invités » des Cullen. Je décidai de ne pas attendre qu'ils me trouvent éveillée, je sortie de la chambre et allai chercher Ana et Charles. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'ils soient encore vivants.

Je remarquai alors une chambre avec la porte entrouverte, tandis que je me promenais dans le couloir. Je regardai par l'ouverture et vit Ana, assise sur un lit, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Je me précipitai alors vers elle et la serrai le plus fort que je pouvais dans mes bras!

- Oh, Ana, je si contente de te voir!

- Moi aussi, Bella chérie! me répondit-elle en répondant à mon étreinte.

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre quelques instants. Nous étions tout les deux en sanglots.

- J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi! dîmes-nous alors en même temps.

Nous rîmes d'un rire nerveux toute les deux.

- Allons chercher Charles, dis-je à ma sœur.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

Nous sortîmes alors dans le corridor. Comme pour la porte de la chambre où Ana était, celle de Charles était entrouverte. Nous entrâmes alors dans la chambre, trouvant un Charles étendu sur le lit, nous attendant. Tournant la tête vers nous, il nous siffla.

Je baissai la tête pour voir ce que j'avais de différent et remarquai alors la robe de nuit turquoise hyper courte dont j'étais habillée. Gênée, je la tirai vers le bas pour essayer de cacher un peu mes cuisses, mais sans réel succès. Celle d'Ana était identique à la mienne, sauf qu'elle était noire. Par contre, ma sœur semblait être très à l'aise dans ce minuscule vêtement, contrairement à moi, qui aurait rougie si j'avais pu.

Charles nous fit alors signe de venir le rejoindre. Nous allâmes chacune nous installer de chaque côté de lui. Il nous entoura de ses grands bras, nous serrant gentiment contre lui. C'était sa façon à lui de nous dire que nous lui avions manqués et qu'il avait eu peur pour nous.

Après plusieurs minutes, il demanda :

- Alors, qu'allons-nous faire?

Sa question resta quelques temps sans réponse. Nous réfléchissions tous. Je fini par lancer une idée :

- Nous pourrions descendre et voir ce que les Cullen nous veulent, pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas tués, et réfléchir à une solution pour sortir d'ici après.

Bien évidemment, personne ne contesta ce que j'avais dit. J'avais pris l'habitude de donner des idées, qui finissaient très, très souvent par être approuvée, car j'étais la chef.

- Bonne idée, acquiesça Ana tandis que Charles nous forçait à se lever.

Mais, avant de franchir la porte, je me souvenais d'un détail :

- Je ne veux pas me montrer devant les Cullen dans ces vêtements.

Nous cherchâmes alors des vêtements dans les trois chambres, sans succès. Tous les meubles et gardes-robes étaient vides.

Voyant mon réel embarra à me montrer dans cette tenue, Charles enleva son chandail (car bien sûr, lui, était habillé d'une façon décente : pantalon de pyjama et t-shirt simple) et me le tendit. Je l'enfilai. Curieuse surprise, il était plus long que la robe de nuit! Mais, il ne cachait pas la totalité de mes cuisses. Tant pis, j'allais devoir faire avec!

Ana et moi derrière Charles, nous descendîmes les larges et majestueux escaliers l'un à la suite de l'autre. Nous nous rendîmes dans le salon, qui avait été restauré suite à la bataille. Tout les Cullen étaient assis dans des fauteuils ou divans, et un seul était vide, sûrement pour nous. Très gênée, je réussie à m'asseoir à côté de Charles sans que l'on ne voit mes culottes.

Je me composai un visage et attendit qu'Alice ferme la télé et que Carlisle prenne la parole.

- Bonjour, nous salua-t-il gentiment.

Nous répondîmes par un hochement de tête.

- Je crois que vous devez vous posez des questions. Je vais d'abord vous dire quelque chose. Vous êtes encore ici parce que l'on a décidé de ne pas vous tuer, même si vous êtes venus nous attaquer chez nous. Par Rosalie et Emmett, nous savons que tu es une bonne personne, Bella, et que tu n'a que voulu prendre ta revanche sur Edward. Nous ne sommes par contre pas fiers de la façon dont tu a décidé de t'y prendre…

Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer, je lui coupai la parole, ce qui n'étais pas dans mes habitudes…

- Premièrement, cessez de faire des allusions à Rosalie et Emmett (je n'y comprenais rien, moi!) Deuxièmement, nous sommes entièrement désolé pour tout ce que nous avons fait à votre famille. J'en prend l'entière responsabilité et nous vous payerons le montant que vous voulez pour tout les dommages et conséquences qui se sont écoulées de la bataille. Dites-moi le montant, je vous ferai un chèque, mais, s'il vous plaît, laissez-nous partir vivants, ou du moins eux, ajoutais-je en pointant mon frère et ma sœur, et avant qu'ils protestent, je continuai. Laissez-nous tranquille et nous ne nous reverront jamais, je vous le promets.

- Mais, Bella, ce n'est pas du tout ce que nous voulons! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'argent, nous en avons déjà bien assez. De plus, toute cette famille vous a déjà pardonnée. Nous avons compris vos motivations, et bien que nous n'approuvons pas la façon dont tu a voulu régler tes problèmes, nous voulons toujours te connaître, comme nous aurions voulu le faire à l'époque…

Je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi disait-il « à l'époque » et pourquoi Emmett et Rosalie disaient-ils me connaître? Tout cela était très bizarre. Carlisle continua :

- Ce que nous avons à vous proposer, c'est de rester avec nous. Durant les trois prochains jours, vos pouvoirs seront très faibles suite à la bataille d'il y a deux jours. Vous ne pourrez donc pas vraiment les utiliser, ou du moins qu'un tout petit peu, sans vous vider de votre énergie. Ce sera pareil pour Jasper, Edward et Alice. Durant ces trois jours, nous vous proposons d'oublier les tensions qu'il y a entre nous tous pour apprendre à se connaître non pas en tant qu'ennemis, mais en tant que personne.

J'avais peur que cela cache quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir que ça…

- C'est tout?

- Oui. Si vous vivez avec nous pendant trois jours, vous pourrez repartir avec votre famille et ne plus jamais nous revoir si vous le voulez.

- Et si nous ne voulons pas? répondis-je, méfiante.

- En fait, vous êtes en minorité et pour le bien de tout le monde ici, se serait bien que nous n'ayons pas à nous rebattre de si tôt.

Je réfléchi quelques instants… Pouvions-nous vraiment leur faire confiance? Je décidai que oui, et que si mon instinct me trompais, je pouvais toujours appeler les autres au secours. Aucun Cullen n'étais au courant du pouvoir de Simon, ni du mien. Je coulai un regard vers Ana et Charles. Je ne pouvais courir le risque de les perdre, je devais les protéger.

- D'accord, répondis-je alors.

J'entendis Carlisle pousser un faible soupir de soulagement, tandis que quelques Cullen, dont Rosalie et Emmett s'autoriser un faible sourire. Je ne tournai pas la tête vers Edward, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Alice pris alors la parole :

- Je propose à tous d'aller magasiner! Vous trois, vous avez besoin de linge, nous dit-elle en regardant la robe d'Ana, le torse nu de Charles et le t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour moi. De plus, nous devons redécorer ce salon! s'exclama-t-elle.

Tout le monde avait l'air enthousiaste, alors je me forçai pour ne pas faire paraître mon malaise. Je n'aimais pas vraiment magasiner, du moins, pas pour moi.

Suivant le mouvement, je me levai pour suivre Rosalie, qui devait nous prêter du linge pour aller aux magasins. Alors que je passais devant Edward, sans le regarder, je me figeai.

Perdu dans mon cerveau je n'étais plus consciente de ce qui se passait hors de mon corps. Simon me parlait!

- Nous… bien…

Je voyais que c'était très éprouvant pour lui de me parler, il devait donc m'envoyer le moins de mots possible. Il continua :

- Vous?

Je me concentrai alors pour répondre. Alors que je réunissait tout mes forces, je réussis à lui dire :

- Bie…

Mais, durant ce temps, j'étais tombé pendant que je répondais à Simon. Et quelqu'un m'avait retenu… Par en arrière… Soudain, tout mes souvenirs revinrent en force. La douleur fulgurante que me causais mes doigts arrachés, mon désespoir face à l'impossibilité d'une fin heureuse, mon désir de mourir le plus vite possible, et bien plus encore. Je me recroquevillai par terre, les yeux fermés, toute concentrée sur mon ancien malheur. C'étais tellement réel, je revivais ces jours de pure horreur, pensant sur le coup que ça recommençait encore…

-------------------

J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez…


	17. Thomas

**Love :** Yiiooo poulettes! Après deessss semaines d'attente, voici un nouveau chapitre. Vous allez y apprendre ce qu'il c'est passé avec Thomas… Vous allez peut-être un peu mieux comprendre la Bella de mon histoire… Réponses au Reviews et après le chapitre 16…

Ayame-san86 : Merci beaucoup! C'est pour les gens comme toi qui aiment ma fic et me le disent que je continue d'écrire et de poster. Merci encore!

Ellea -The Angel of the Shadow : Je suis très contente que tu aies lu ma fic et que tu l'aimes… Et pour te dire, j'adore que Bella adore la famille Rosenwall et que les Cullen soit jaloux parce qu'elle ne se rappelle plus d'eux… :P Je sais, je sais, je suis un peu sadique :P Voilà un nouveau chapitre!

dodie57 : Désolée pour l'iiiiinnnnnterminable attente! Je pense que c'est la première fois que je postes aussi tard… En tout cas, voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'espère que tu vas aimer!

Alessia : Merci! La voilà!

Karo : Wow! Merci pour ces millions de compliments! Tu es très encourageante! Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça va prendre du temps avent qu'Edward et Bella forment un couple… Je vais les faire mariner, je trouve ça plus drôle :P

little-moi : Merci! Le premier jour sera le prochain chapitre, et les deux autres, les deux suivants… Je vais essayer de poster le prochain plus vite que celui-là… Bonne lecture!

^^ : Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre tout ce temps! Enfin, voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras!

**Chapitre 16  
***Point de vue d'Ana*

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait encore fait! Ma pauvre Bella, en boule aux pieds d'Edward, sanglotait les yeux fermés très fort et elle tremblait de tout son corps.

Je me réveillai alors, prenant le contrôle de la situation, car les Cullen semblait tellement surpris qu'il ne fallait rien leur demander, tant ils étaient stupéfait.

- Charles, prend la dans tes bras.

M'obéissant instantanément, Charles sembla lui aussi se réveiller et pris délicatement Bella dans ses bras. Il alla s'asseoir sur le divan, essayant de réconforter Bella en lui frottant le dos et en lui expliquant qu'il était là, de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle. J'espérais sincèrement que ça allait marcher, car cette fois-ci, Nico ni Sara n'étaient là.

J'entrepris alors d'expliquer aux Cullen ce qui ce passait. Tout le monde s'assied alors pour m'écouter.

Bella, il y a environ 40 ans, à vécu l'enfer. Elle s'est fait kidnappé par un vampire qui n'avait pas aimé qu'elle soit plus forte que lui. Nous l'avions rencontré en se rendant à notre île de vacances préféré. Il s'appelait Thomas. Il avait pris Bella pour une vampire se nourrissant d'humains, car, comme vous l'avez sans doutes remarqué, elle a les yeux bordeaux. Déjà, elle ne l'aimait pas, ça se voyait. Lorsque nous nous sommes quittés quelques minutes plus tard, il lui a donné une petite tape sur les fesses. Bella était en furie et il a fallu à Simon, qui était le plus proche d'elle à ce moment, inonder Bella de phrases calmantes pour ne pas qu'elle saute sur Thomas pour le tuer. Par contre, elle lui a adressé un regard meurtrier.

Il a du s'en souvenir, car six ans après, il est revenu, et pendant que Bella était seule à la maison, il l'a kidnappée.

D'après ce que nous avons su, par la suite, il l'a attrapé par derrière et, par je ne sais quel moyen, il a réussi à la faire évanouir.

Nous l'avons recherché pendant onze jours. Nous savions tous que ça ne pouvait être qu'un enlèvement, vu que nous connaissions tous Bella et qu'il y avait des traces de luttes dans le jardin en arrière de notre maison. Cela dit, la personne devait être très forte pour réussir à emmener Bella contre son gré, car elle était déjà très puissante.

Nous avions alors trois suspects : toi, Edward, même si nous ne savions pas encore qui tu était. Peut-être aurais-tu voulu récupérer ton « bien ». Il y avait aussi Thomas, le seul vampire que Bella aie jamais contrarié ou montré animosité. Et enfin, il y avait les Volturi. Nous nous étions battu une fois contre eux depuis que Bella avait rejoint notre clan. Peut-être avaient-ils compris que Bella était la plus puissante ou voulaient-ils faire du chantage pour que nous rejoignons leurs troupes.

Bref, nous avons commencé les recherches chez les Volturi onze jours après avoir commencé à la chercher. Les Volturi nous ont assuré qu'ils n'avaient pas Bella, mais qu'ils auraient du penser à ce plan avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Les salauds, rajoutais-je pour moi-même.

Nous leurs avons alors demandés s'ils connaissaient un Thomas. Au début, ils ne voulaient pas nous aider, refusant de répondre à nos questions, mais, je ne sais ce qui les a fait changé d'idée, ils ont décidé de finalement nous aider. Ils nous ont dit qu'un Thomas avait déjà travaillé pour eux, et qu'il avait deux résidences. Il nous ont donné les adresses des deux demeures et des hommes pour nous aider à récupérer Bella.

Même si l'on avait peur que les Volturi nous demandent quelque chose en retour, nous désirions trop retrouver Bella pour s'en préoccuper. Si celle-ci n'était pas là, nous devions nous mettre en quête de celui qui l'avait transformé, trouver son identité, dis-je en jetant un regard vers Edward. De plus, ce n'était même pas certain que nous parlions du même Thomas.

Bref, nous sommes allé à sa première maison. Personne. Ça commençait bien. Ça faisait 16 jours que Bella était kidnappés, nous ne savions pas si sa vie était en danger. Malgré nos pouvoirs, nous ne parvenions pas à communiquer avec elle. Nous l'avons trouvé dans la deuxième maison.

Je fis une pause à ce point du récit. Je me souvenais encore très bien de ce que l'on avait découvert en se rendant dans le sous-sol de Thomas. Je cherchai du soutien vers Charles. Il me regardait, la même douleur que moi dans ses yeux. Il hocha la tête pour me dire que c'était nécessaire de continuer. Je continuai alors :

- C'était horrible. Bella était attachée à une chaise avec des kilomètres de chaînes. Cette cave avait l'air d'une vrai salle de torture. Pour rendre folle Bella, il y avait des membres d'humains un peu partout. Beaucoup de sang, aussi. Sur une table, il y avait… quatre doigts de la main droite de Bella. Celle-ci, nue, était griffée de partout, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, tous mêlés. Ses yeux avait une lueur de folie, mais son regard était éteint. On voyait très bien qu'elle s'était résignée de son sort.

Thomas aussi était là. Un grand sourire sur le visage, le corps… (j'avalai alors péniblement ma salive tandis qu'un premier sanglot me secouait) nus, couvert de sang. Dieu seul sait tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir. À tour de rôle, nous avons frappés, griffés, mordus Thomas, déversant toute notre rage et notre désespoir sur lui, essayant de lui faire subir le quart de ce qu'il avait fait subir à notre Bella.

Malheureusement pour notre vengeance, il mourut un sourire aux lèvres.

Maintenant, je sanglotais contre Charles. Je voyais très bien que celui-ci se retenait pour ne pas éclater en pleurs sans larmes.

- Cela à pris quatre mois pour la faire sortir de son mutisme. Sara et Élizabeth, se relayant aux chevets de Bella. Je ne sais comment, ils ont fini par la faire sortir de sa chambre. Pour nous autres, la voir dans cet état était pire que de ne pas la voir.

Peu à peu, Bella a finit par reprendre goût à la vie. Nous essayions tous de l'aider. Quelques mois plus tard, elle était redevenue la Bella d'avant. À une différence près : on voit depuis ce temps cette lueur de tristesse dans ces yeux. Pas tout le temps, mais la plupart du temps, on voit qu'elle a passé des moments très difficiles.

- Je sais. Je l'ai vu, dit soudainement Edward.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers lui. Il se rendit finalement le compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Gêné, il expliqua ses pensées.

- Oui, heu, vous savez, lorsqu'elle est arrivée… pour me tuer, nous nous sommes regardés et… j'ai vu qu'elle ne le faisais pas juste parce que je l'avais transformé. Il y avait quelque chose dont elle voulait se débarrasser… Mais je savais qu'elle ne réussirait pas en me tuant.

Je repris mon récit.

- Alors que tout allait bien, quelques mois plus tard, Charles attrapa Bella par derrière pendant que l'on jouait au football… Et elle a réagi de la même façon qu'en ce moment, ajoutais-je. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Edward, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire pour le réconforter, pour ne pas contrarier nos ôtes.

J'haïssais vraiment cette stupide famille.

- En tout cas, cela a pris un peu moins d'un mois pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Cette fois-là, ce fut Nicolas qui alla lui parler. Pendant deux jours et trois nuits, ils restèrent enfermé. Peu importe ce qu'il lui a dit, ça a marché. Elle est revenue dans le monde des « vivants » avec une espèce de détermination farouche. Elle est stupéfiante, notre Bella, rajoutais-je encore une fois plus pour moi.

Bella gémit soudain. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire. Je décidai d'y aller comme je pensais. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, j'essaierais de convaincre les Cullen de rejoindre les autres pour leur demander de l'aide.

Je me rendis donc dans la cuisine, ramenai une verre d'eau et revint dans le salon, sous les regards surpris des autres. Et là, d'un mouvement rapide, je balançai le contenu du verre dans le visage.

Sans aucun regard pour Charles qui devait lui aussi en avoir reçu, je me baissai à la hauteur de Bella et vrillai mon regard dans le sien. Bella semblait reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Réveille-toi, Bella. Ce que tu revis s'est passé il y a plus de 40 ans! Tu dois passer à autre chose. Nous sommes tous là, nous veillons sur toi. Rien ne peut plus t'arriver. Maintenant, prend-toi en main! Sors de cette malsaine torpeur et montre à ce stupide (j'eu du mal à prononcer son nom) _Thomas_, peut importe où il est, qu'il n'a pas gâcher ta vie, comme il le voulait. Il n'a pas gagné, il n'a pas survécu, Bella! Toi si. Alors profites-en!

Pendant tout ce temps, tout le monde avait absorbé mes paroles. Mais pour une fois, je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était que Bella comprenne le bon sens de ce que je disais.

Alors, elle hocha lentement la tête. J'avais réussi! Soulagée, je me laissai tomber sur le divan, tandis que Bella, épuisée, fermait les yeux et laissais aller sa tête contre le torse de Charles.

Bizarrement, je ressentie un petit pincement de jalousie devant la proximité de Bella et Charles. Je m'empressai de reléguer ce sentiment au fin fond de mon esprit.

- Hu-humm… Est-ce qu'on peut toujours aller magasiner? demanda Alice, sa petite voix incertaine détonant dans le silence de plomb de la maison.

--------------------

QUI VA ÊTRE LA CENTIÈME REVIEWEUSE ?!!?!


	18. Première journée

**Love :** Salut tout le monde! Je crois que c'est la première fois que ça me prend autant de temps avant de poster un chapitre, mais c'est parce que je n'ai plus vraiment ni le temps ni le goût de mettre mes idées sur papier… Mais je vais tout de même finir cette fic parce que je vous l'ai promis. Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux Reviews et après le chapitre 17!

Et en passant on pourrait arrêter de prendre les Reviews de mon histoire pour un blog? Lole non c'est pas vrai, allez-y, exprimez-vous, je trouve ça drôle :P

Oh et merci à tout le monde pour votre soutient! J'ai vraiment eu plein de Review pour le chapitre 16! Ça me fais vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous aimez mon histoire!

TaT : Merci :D

DameLaffa : J'aurais sûrement des choses à te dire mais je trouve que ça servirait à rien… Merci quand même de m'avoir donné ton avis, et en passant, je sais très bien que mon histoire comporte des miiiiillions de failles, mais je l'écrit parce que j'aime ça, pas pour qu'elle soit parfaite :P

Ginny374 : Je te compte comme la centième, car je n'ai pas trop aimé la vrai centième :P Merci :)

Morwen : Merci de me défendre Morwen, mais je trouve que c'est inutile de réagir à son Review. Elle a écrit ce qu'elle pensait… Par contre, tu peux très défendre Stephanie Meyer :) Merci pour ton Review et tes encouragements!

Volterra : Merci beaucoup :D Je suis contente que tu aimes encore et toujours autant :)

Lylie : Merci :)

X-16-laura-x : Merci, merci, merci! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

Alessia : Merci!

Blacklighter : C'est sur! Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue :S

Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leur favorite/alert list, ainsi qu'à ceux qui lisent mon histoire mais ne laissent pas de reviews!

Chapitre 17

Nous allâmes finalement magasiner, malgré ce qui s'était passé. Suite à mon espèce de crise, Charles m'avait emmené dans « ma » chambre mais j'avais décidé de redescendre avec lui pour prouver à tout le monde que j'allais bien. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi faible devant les Cullen. Il y a quelques heures, j'étais la Bella menaçante et dangereuse et maintenant, j'étais la pauvre-petite-Bella-chérie-de-qui-l'on-a-pitié. J'avais horreur de ça.

J'étais très reconnaissant à Ana de m'avoir parlé comme elle l'avait fait. Ça m'avait sûrement sauvé : cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas sûre que j'y aurais survécu plus de quelques heures. Trop horrible.

Rosalie m'avait prêter des jeans et un t-shirt pour aller au magasin. Elle me prêta aussi, malheureusement, des escarpins assez hauts. Une chance que, malgré moi, Ana m'avait obligé à me pratiquer à marcher avec ces chaussures, sinon, vu la hauteur, je ne crois pas que j'aurais survécu à une chute!

J'exigeai de passer par le stationnement où était stationnée ma voiture. Je savais que les autres me l'avaient laissé au cas où nous aurions aussi eu besoin d'une retraite forcée. Les Cullen furent surpris lorsqu'ils découvrirent mon bolide. En le voyant, mon visage s'illumina d'un large sourire. Je m'écriai :

- Je conduis!

Personne ne contesta mon affirmation.

Même si Carlisle et Esmée n'étaient pas venus, ils avaient insistés pour que les voitures contiennent des vampires des deux familles. Rosalie et Emmett montèrent avec moi, à mon grand dam. J'étais mal à l'aise avec eux. Ils semblaient trop familiers avec moi, ce que je ne comprenais pas.

Nous nous mîmes en route. Charles était au volant de la voiture d'Edward, avec celui-ci. Alice conduisait sa voiture et Ana et Jasper était à bord avec elle. Je voyais bien qu'Ana détestait les Cullen mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'instant et je lui était reconnaissante de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je me sentais d'humeur à lancer une petite course sur la ligne droite que faisais la route déserte. Je me tassais sur le coté de la route et arrêtai la voiture. Rosalie me demanda ce que je faisais. Je lui répondis par un sourire. Charles, qui me suivait, avait compris ma manœuvre. Il s'arrêta lui aussi à côté de moi. Je ne savais si Alice allait suivre le mouvement. Ayant sûrement compris ce que nous voulions faire, elle aussi arrêta sa voiture à côté des nôtres.

Je sollicitai mon pouvoir quelques instants pour faire résonner le départ dans les têtes de tout le monde : trois… deux… un… c'est parti! J'écrasai alors mon pied nu contre la pédale.

Bizarrement, depuis que je m'étais réveillée en tant que vampire, j'asseyais de garder mes pieds le plus longtemps en contact avec le sol. Je ne me mettais des souliers que dans les endroits publiques.

Les trois voitures côte à côte, nous approchions des 200 km/h. Par une manœuvre habile, Charles et moi dépassâmes Alice. Nous nous étions trop souvent pratiqué, avec Sam. Nous faisions la course minimum une fois par semaine.

Je n'étais pas sûre par exemple que nous aurions pu distancer Rosalie. J'avais vu le coup d'œil qu'elle avait jeté à ma voiture. En trois secondes, elle l'avait sûrement super bien évaluée.

Maintenant, ça se jouait entre Charles et moi. J'entendais très bien Emmett à l'arrière qui criait « Allez Bella, tu vas le battre! » entre deux éclats de rire. Il s'amusait comme un fou et Rosalie avait un sourire aux lèvres.

Avec maintenant 200 mètres à faire avant la fin de la course, une pancarte nous souhaitant la bienvenue dans une ville X, je tentai le tout pour le tout. J'accélérai au point où j'avais peur que mon moteur explose. Mais cela marcha. Charles accéléra un millième de seconde trop tard. De plus, j'avais un moteur un peu plus puissant que lui.

- WOUHOUUUUU! criâmes Rosalie, Emmett et moi lorsque nous dépassâmes la pancarte.

Je ralentis pour me faire rattraper par Charles et Alice. Je vis clairement la tête de Charles qui bougonnait. Je lui tirai la langue et pris la tête de notre cortège de super autos.

Nous avions beaucoup ralentis, étant rendus en ville. Rosalie m'indiqua la direction à prendre pour nous rendre au centre commercial. Lorsque nous sortîmes des voitures, Emmett me félicitais encore. Ana s'avança vers moi, me prit dans ses bras et me murmura :

- Bien fait pour son ego! accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Nous entrâmes dans le centre d'achats. C'était super mignon : il y avait pleins de petites boutiques avec des façades de chaque côté d'un corridor pavé. C'était une espèce de reconstruction d'une petite rue d'Europe. Rosalie, Alice et Ana, impatiente de magasiner, me traînèrent derrière elles dans une boutique. Bien qu'Ana soit plus ou moins contente d'être avec les Cullen, sa passion pour le magasinage pris le dessus sur sa rancœur. Jasper et Emmett nous suivirent en se moquant de tout les vêtements qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage. Charles et Edward, quant à eux, s'asseyèrent sur un banc à l'entrée de la boutique.

Je regardai les filles prendre des millions de vêtements. Visiblement, elles s'éclataient, même si Ana se tenait à l'écart, mais pour moi, le magasinage n'était pas une grande source de joie. Je n'aimais pas magasiner. Essayer tout pleins de vêtements pour ensuite n'en acheter qu'un, non merci. J'avais autres choses à faire de ma journée.

Les filles m'entraînèrent vers les cabines d'essayage. Je m'assied sur une chaise en face de leur cabine et les regardai essayer leur linge. Je décidai d'essayer mon pouvoir qui accentuait encore plus mon acuité. Ce pouvoir n'était pas très fatiguant et il était pratique.

La conversation entre Emmett et Jasper se limitait à des commentaires peu catholique sur leur femme, mais celle d'Edward et Charles avait l'air d'être assez intéressante :

- … suis désolé que tu ais dû sauver Bella de moi… Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je le sais très bien, et c'était la première et dernière fois que je l'ai fait. Je n'ai pas pu résister à son odeur. C'est la première fois depuis le début de mon existence que je croise une personne qui sent si bon. On dirait que je suis le seul à qui ça fait ça, disait Edward.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward… Je… te comprends… J'ai déjà vécu une histoire semblable à la tienne… C'était une jeune femme… Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation, même après trente ans de vécu avec un régime animal… Son odeur était tellement… enivrante! Je me suis laissé emporté et… je l'ai tuer.

Je n'avais jamais su cette histoire! Charles ne m'en n'avait jamais parlé et je doute qu'il l'aie déjà dit à quelqu'un.

- Oh, fit platement Edward, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je suis désolé…

- On est aussi pire l'un que l'autre!

- Eh oui…

Il y eu un petit silence. Je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression de leur visage, car un support de vêtements me cachait.

Lorsqu'une des filles me parlait, je répondais une réponse simple et courte pour ne pas paraître suspecte mais aussi pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce que les garçons se disaient.

- Et toi, tu as une… blonde, femme? demanda Edward, hésitant.

- Non, dans notre famille, il y a moi, Bella, Ana, Sara et Sam qui sont célibataires. Nous ne sommes pas seul, au moins, nous… Je veux dire, ça doit être dur pour toi…

- Bof… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils ressentent… Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils sont en couple alors que je suis seul ou que je les voit si amoureux, ça me fait un petit pincement au cœur, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peut?

- T'as raison, vieux…

Autre petit silence.

- Et… commença Edward. Tu aimes quelqu'un? Tu as l'air proche d'Ana et Bella, non?

- Oui, je suis proche d'elles, mais je ne les aime pas amoureux… enfin, je pense…

C'était quoi, ça cette réponse!? Ça voulais dire quoi!?

- Parce que, ce matin, vous aviez l'air _très_ proche…

- Je sais pas…

- Hé, c'est facile! Tu penches côté Bella ou Ana? … ou une autre?

- … Je ressent peut-être quelque chose pour…

Allez, dis-le! Et, au fait, pourquoi Edward était-il si insistant?

- … Ana… Mais je n'en suis pas sûr, je ne sais pas si c'est son pouvoir qui fait qu'elle m'attire… Mais, en même temps, Bella à le même, alors, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose…

- Bella a quel pouvoir? Je croyais que son pouvoir était d'être immunisé des autres!

Concentré sur ses pensées, Charles ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était peut-être en train de donner des réponses à l'ennemi.

- Oh, elle les a tous… Elle les copie. Si elle est assez proche d'un vampire ayant un pouvoir, elle l'acquiert aussitôt et est même immunisée contre celui-ci.

Tassant un peu ma tête, je regardai la réaction d'Edward. Il avait l'air ahuris.

- Le pouvoir d'Ana, c'est d'attirer les gens. Elle a une espèce de feux intérieur plus gros que les autres, un truc du genre, ce qui fait que si elle le veut, on devient comme ça ses esclaves. Donc, je disais que Bella à le même pouvoir, donc, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'aime Ana! Oh mon Dieu! C'est clair maintenant! Je l'aime! Wow, merci, vieux!

Edward semblait un peu perdu.

- Euh… De rien?

- Reste juste à savoir si les sentiments sont partagés et si on pourrais avoir une relation sans avoir l'impression de trahir les autres…

Trop gentil, ce Charles… Toujours à penser aux autres avant lui. Il allait falloir, cette fois-ci, qu'il se montre un tout petit peu plus égoïste.

J'eu soudain envie de pousser Ana et Charles à s'avouer leurs sentiments, car ce que je venais d'entendre était la confirmation de mes doutes. Depuis quelques temps, Ana rêvassait de plus en plus souvent et parlait sans s'en rendre compte de plus en plus de Charles. Ils s'aimaient! Ils allaient former un couple merveilleux.

Mais avant de les réunir, je voulais continuer d'écouter la conversation des garçons.

- Eh! Je me demande maintenant, qui étaient les vampires qui sont venus vous aider pendant la bataille?

- Oh, c'était les Denalis.

- Est-ce que c'est le clan de Tanya, que Bella et les autres ont rencontrés?

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai, vous la connaissez… Oui, c'est bien son clan, et après être intervenus dans la bataille, ils voulaient rester, mais Carlisle les a convaincu que ça devait rester entre nos deux familles…

- O.k.

Moment de silence…

- Et toi, Edward, quelqu'un en vue?

- Non, moi, je suis célibataire et bien comme ça!

Pfff, ça, c'était ce que son orgueil de gars le poussait à dire… Tous les hommes avaient besoin d'une femme, contrairement aux femmes, qui elles, pouvaient être totalement indépendante.

- Ça… Est-ce que c'est dur d'être le seul? Je veux dire, dans notre famille, nous sommes pleins de célibataire, on se tient ensemble quand les couples veulent passer du temps ensemble, mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Oh, je m'occupe, je suis bien obligé! En fait, j'aimerais bien avoir quelqu'un près de moi, aussi célibataire, mais il n'y en a pas, alors tant pis!

Charles hésita et prit bien conscience de ses paroles avant de répondre à Edward.

- Je suis là, maintenant…

- Merci…

Edward semblait réellement touché par la solidarité de Charles.

- … mais, pour ton information, je ne crois pas que tu resteras célibataire bien longtemps avec Ana qui te tourne autour, finit-il, un sourire sur les lèvres tandis que Charles était sûrement soulagé de ne plus pouvoir rougir…

Ils commencèrent alors à se parler de leur quotidien, ce qui me décida à réunir mes deux tourtereaux.

Je ramassai Ana à la caisse, la traînant de force hors de la boutique pendant qu'elle râlait. Je pris Charles par la main, traînant alors deux poids plutôt qu'un, les amenant un peu plus loin. Je m'arrêtai près d'un mur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Bella? me demanda Ana, soucieuse, parlant pour eux deux.

- Voilà ce qui ce passe : Ana aime Charles mais est trop peureuse pour le lui dire. Charles aime Ana mais vient juste de le découvrir. Vous vous aimez, alors cessez de vous languir chacun de votre côté, faîtes le ensemble!

Ana et Charles se regardèrent, gênés, constatant qu'aucun des deux ne contredisait que je que je venais d'affirmer.

- Allez, embrassez-vous!

- Mais toi, Bella? me demanda anxieusement Charles

- Moi, j'ai encore Sam et Sara. De plus, je ne vous perds pas! Tu seras seulement un peu moins tannant, dis-je à Charles avec un petit clin d'œil. Allez, je vous laisse… Amusez-vous bien!

Sur ce, je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers un magasin de vêtements pour gars. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées pour ne pas penser au mélange d'émotion qu'il y avait en moi.

Même si j'étais super heureuse pour, je me demandais si ça allais beaucoup change notre trio… Allaient-ils se complaire dans leur bonheur en couple et me laisser de côté sans s'en rendre compte? Même si j'espérais qu'ils soient heureux ensemble, je ne voulais pas qu'Ils « m'abandonnent ».

Je secouai ma tête, voulant chasser mes pensées. Comme je leur avais dit, j'avais toujours Sam et Sara. Je ne serais pas la seule, comme Edward, célibataire dans ma famille. D'ailleurs, je le plaignais, le pauvre, de devoir supporter ces trois couples 24h sur 24 quand lui était seul.

Mais peut-être n'était-il pas seul? Peut-être vivait-il une histoire d'amour torride avec une vampire dans un pays lointain, correspondant par lettres jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se revoir à nouveau et vivre heureux pour le reste de leur vie. Ou peu-être pas. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais?

M'évadant de mes pensées, je regardai les vêtements que je pourrais acheter pour mes frères, étant entrée dans un magasin pour garçons sans m'en rendre compte. Edward vint alors me rejoindre. J'étais un peu gênée en sa présence, mais après toutes ces années à devoir cacher toute sorte d'émotions étant la chef, je savais très bien la cacher, cette gène.

- Ça va? me demanda-t-il.

- Ouais. Je suis contente pour Charles et Ana, lui répondis-je, d'une voix joyeuse, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Moi aussi.

Je coulai un regard vers lui pour savoir s'il l'était réellement, connaissant très peu mon frère et ma sœur. Il avait l'air sincère, mais quelque chose m'échappait dans son attitude. Apercevant un chandail qui irait très bien à Sam, je demandai un petit service à Edward.

- Tu voudrais me rendre service et essayer ce chandail?

Edward leva un sourcil, se demandant visiblement pourquoi je lui demandais ça à lui, mais ne posa pas de questions, pris le t-shirt et entra dans la cabine d'essayage.

Pendant qu'il se changeait, je remarquai une ceinture qui irait très bien avec le chandail que j'avais choisis. Lorsqu'il sortit, je lui demandai de mettre la ceinture. Lorsque ce fut fait, je le détaillai. Edward avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise, mais il s'habituerais. Il avait tout l'après-midi pour y parvenir!

J'entraînai Edward à travers tous, sans exceptions, les magasins du centre d'achat. En bon esclave, il me suivait partout, essayait ce que je lui demandais, critiquait ce que moi j'essayais et entretenait la conversation, tout ça sans se plaindre. Même que nous nous amusions bien, surtout que je prenais un malin plaisir à lui faire essayer n'importe quoi pour l'observer en tout tranquillité.

Nous parlions un peu de notre famille, de notre vie, de nos passes-temps. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rentrer, je m'avouai piteusement que j'avais passé une bonne journée, en compagnie de mon ennemi.

Lorsque Edward et moi nous sommes rendu au magasins où nous avions laissé les autres, ils n'étaient pas là. Nous décidâmes donc de les attendre à la voiture, mais en arrivant dans le parking, nous vîmes que les autre autos étaient déjà parties.

Je m'inquiétait un peu au sujet d'Ana et de Charles, m'avait-il rayé de leur vie de couple pour me laisser seule avec le vampire qui m'avait tué et que j'avais essayé de tuer?

Moi au volant, nous nous mîmes en route vers la demeure des Cullen. Edward me tira de mes pensées :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il gravement. Je veux dire, après que je t'ai mordu…

Je tournai mon regard vers lui. Nous plongeâmes chacun dans le regard de l'autre, essayant de deviner ce que l'autre ne voulait pas nous dire.

Je détournai la tête la première, un sourire sur les lèvres. Flirter avec l'ennemi. Bravo, Bella! me dis-je. Je répondis à sa question, mon regard maintenant rivé sur la route.

- Je me suis réveillé dans la maison des Rosenwall, à côté de Charles. Je ne me souvenais de rien, seulement de cheveux cuivrés et de yeux noirs. Les tiens.

Je ne voulais pas le rendre plus coupable qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Je continuai :

- Les Rosenwall m'ont accueillis. J'appris à les connaître et ils sont maintenant ma famille. Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai été kidnappé après quelques années. Ça m'a pris du temps pour me remettre de ce que j'avais vécu, mais j'ai réussi. Je suis alors allé à l'école, expérience qui fut drôle. J'ai ensuite fondé un orphelinat avec Sara et nous avons maintenant deux e… chiens. Oui, de magnifiques et merveilleux chiens.

J'avais failli dire mon point faible à Edward. Mes enfants! Étais-je si gourde pour faire une erreur aussi grave que cela?! Heureusement, je m'étais reprise à temps.

- Et puis on est venus vous voir. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout, finis-je.

Il y eu un petit silence, puis Edward commença à parler :

- Tu vivais avec ta mère, à Seattle. Tu étais la meilleure amie de Rose et Emm…

- Ça suffit! lui ordonnais-je

Je m'obligeai à prendre une grande respiration pour ne pas me mettre à hurler.

- Je ne veux en aucun cas savoir qu'elle était ma vie avant de devenir vampire. Il y eu un temps où ce fut ce que je voulais le plus au monde, mais j'ai dépassé ce stade. Ma vie est et a toujours été avec les Rosenwall. Peu importe ce que tu me dis, ça ne changera pas. Et puis je ne te croirais pas, de toute façon. Passer un après-midi ensemble sans s'entretuer ne veut pas dire que je te fais confiance, Edward.

Il semblait peiné par ce que je venais de lui dire, mais je n'avais que dit la vérité.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Arrivés à la maison des Cullen, nous sortîmes de l'auto et rentrâmes. C'est alors qu'Ana se jeta sur moi, me serrant le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait :

- OH MON DIEU, MA BELLA, JE SUIS TEEELLEMENT DÉSOLÉE! JE NE ME SOUVENAIS PLUS QUE TU ÉTAIS AVEC LUI ET JE, J'ÉTAIS TROP OCCUPÉE AVEC CHARLES, JE M'EXCUSE SINCÈREMENT, SI TU SAVAIS COMME JE ME SENS ÉGOÏSTE, MAIS QUAND JE M'EN SUIS RENDUE COMPTE, DANS L'AUTO, ILS NE VOULAIENT PAS FAIRE DEMI-TOUR, OH, JE SUIS TELLEMENT, TELLEMENT DÉSOLÉE, BELLA, PARDONNE-MOI!

J'étais hébétée par la réaction d'Ana. Bien sûr, j'avais eu un pincement au cœur lorsque j'avais remarqué qu'elle et Charles étaient partis sans moi, mais l'état de culpabilité dans lequel elle se mettait était loin d'être justifié!

- Mais voyons, Ana, tu n'as pas à te sentir aussi coupable! Tout va bien, je suis capable de défendre toute seule, ai-je rajouté en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Ana se calma peu à peu, après que je lui ai assuré des millions de fois que tout allait bien, que je ne lui en voulait pas.

Après ces avoir débarqué mes millions de sacs de l'auto, tout le monde alla chasser. J'avais très faim, mais je devais d'abord m'assurer que Charles et Ana allaient bien. Étrangement, ils s'en allèrent dans la forêt ensemble. Je me demandais comment il faisais pour supporter la présence de l'autre en chassant. J'haïssais chasser lorsque je n'étais pas seule, et je croyais que c'étais la même chose pour eux. Faut croire que l'amour fait des miracles, même si moi, même au nom de l'amour, je ne laisserai jamais personne m'accompagner pour me nourrir… Je suivis silencieusement mon frère et ma sœur, fermant les yeux lors de leur profonds baisers… Ils se partagèrent leurs proies! C'était d'un romantisme à vomir! Lorsqu'ils reprirent le chemin de la villa et que je fut rassurée sur le fait que les Cullen ne voulaient vraiment pas nous attaquer, je me décidai à aller chasser.

----------

Tout le monde était dans leur chambre. Il faisait nuit et Charles, Ana et moi étions dans ma chambre. Étant à côté de celle d'Edward, nous avions une petite musique de fond, celle qu'Edward écoutais.

J'avais été heureuse lorsque mes deux frères et sœurs avaient insistés pour passer la nuit avec moi. Je croyais que j'allais devoir la passer en solitaire, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment changés et ils ne m'avaient pas oubliés!

Ana nous sorti du silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes :

- Je m'ennuie…

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait sûrement pleurer. Je compris tout de suite de qui elle voulait parler.

- Nous les reverront après-demain! Ils vont bien, Simon me l'a assuré.

- Tout est si froid, ici… Chez nous, il y a les millions de dessins des enfants accrochés sur les murs, toujours du bruit et des éclats de rire… Tout est si silencieux…

- T'inquiète pas, Ana, nous rentrerons bientôt et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- J'ai tellement hâte!

- Nous aussi, assura Charles. Et j'ai hâte de voir la réaction des autres! ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser Ana.

Je leur lançai un oreiller sur le tête.

- Vous avez pas fini, à la fin, de vous bécoter sans pudeur devant moi!

Et c'est ainsi qu'une bataille d'oreillers débuta.

Après plusieurs intenses minutes à crier et courir partout dans la chambre en essayant tant bien que mal de se protéger des assauts des autres et d'attaquer, nous nous écrasâmes sur le lit. Nous riions encore au moins cinq minutes après la fin de la bataille.

Soudain, le visage de Charles s'illumina :

- J'ai une idée! déclara-t-il, tout excité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, lui demandais-je, suspicieuse.

- Vous verrez…

Il commença alors à enlever tout les draps du lit. Puisque les idées tordues de Charles étaient toujours drôles, Ana et moi l'aidâmes.

C'est alors qu'il commença à faire des nœuds dans les draps valant, soi dit en passant, très, très cher.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, bon sang, Charles!

- Une échelle!

- Comment une échelle?! Pourquoi?

- Pour que l'on puisse s'enfuir d'ici en descendant à l'aide de ceci par la fenêtre! me répondit-il avec son grand sourire de gamin.

Je jugeai que lui dire que nous aurions tout simplement pu _sauter_ par la fenêtre ne ferait que gâcher son plaisir, alors je le laissai faire.

Lorsqu'il eu finit, il attacha un bout de la corde à un pied du lit et lança l'autre par la fenêtre ouverte.

C'était une belle nuit d'été, il faisait chaud et il n'y avait aucun nuages, alors on voyait les étoiles.

- Allez, qui commence? demanda Charles avec un sourire malicieux.

- Vas-y, toi, lui répondit Ana.

Alors, il traversa la fenêtre et se pendit au drap en descendant tranquillement le long de celui-ci. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis qu'Ana répétait ce que venait de faire son amoureux. J'étais incapable de m'arrêter de rire, les voir tout les deux se pendre à une corde faite de draps à la fenêtre du troisième étage d'une maison était tout simplement absurde.

Je me joignis à eux! C'est alors que nous entendîmes le bruit sec d'une déchirure… et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois empilés l'un par dessus l'autre, riant comme des fous! Je vis même une fenêtre de la villa s'éclairer et une silhouette regarder par la fenêtre, un Cullen voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Nous avons passer environ une heure par terre, sur l'herbe mouillée par la rosée, à regarder les étoiles. Jugeant qu'il devait être environ trois heures du matin, je décidai que c'était le temps de remonter dans la chambre. Les autres me suivirent, rechignant un peu, mais j'avais d'autres plans pour eux cette nuit!

Je les amenai vers la porte et en une demie seconde, je les poussai hors de ma chambre, refermai ma porte et la barrai. J'entendis la voie d'Ana à travers la porte :

- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Allez consommer votre première nuit d'amour, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie!

Sentant qu'ils allaient protester, je continuai :

- Pas la peine de chialer, ne rouvrirai pas cette porte!

Après quelques secondes, j'entendis leur pas s'éloigner. J'étais contente de moi.


	19. Deuxième journée

**Love :**Coucou! Me revoilà avec, comme toujours, tout plein de temps d'absence! (encore désolée…) Voici un tout petit chapitre qui raconte la deuxième journée… C'est un chapitre relativement important entre Bella et Edward, mais je vous promets qu'il y aura de l'action dans le prochain chapitre… Bella n'est pas au bout de ses peines…

Oh et je voulais demander : est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer comment on fait pour répondre directement à un review? J'aimerais bien le faire mais je ne sais pas comment… Merci d'avance et bonne lecture!

DameLaffa : Je sais pas comment envoyer un message privé alors… Je voulais te dire merci pour ton review, mais aussi que je suis sûrement trop lâche pour corriger mon histoire… Je n'ai pas le goût qu'elle soit parfaite. Je veux seulement m'amuser et le faire lire aux autres. Et d'après moi, il n'y a pas vraiment d'écrivain sérieux sur ce fandom Twilight… Moi, en tout cas, je ne me considère même pas écrivaine en écrivant cette fic, je fais seulement copier une auteure… Voilà, à la prochaine, et j'espère que tu lis mes nouveaux chapitres même si tu les trouve nul ;P

Nomie : Merci beaucoup! Ne t'inquiète pas, même si je ne poste pas souvent, je finirai cette fic :) Je trouve aussi que les séances d'essayage sont bien pensées :P

Alessia : Merci, mais si Bella aimais TOUT DE SUITE les Cullen, où serait l'intérêt de cette fic? Voilà, j'espère, un autre chapitre qui te plaira!

Alexia640 : Merci beaucoup :D Désolée vraiment de te décevoir chaque jour :( Je ne poste pas souvent… J'espère que tu m'aimes quand même :)

Fan2Twilight : Merci vraiment beaucoup pour ton review! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu pense la même chose que moi :D :D :D :D Je te dédie ce chapitre :)

Lilonette : Excuse-moi je ne sais pas comment répondre directement à un Review alors… Mais je suis vraiment désolée, je ne poste vraiment pas souvent, peut-être une fois par mois :S J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :)

Ptibiscui : MERCI, MERCI ET MERCI! :D ( j'adore ton pseudo :P )

MelanieMac : Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic… Tu dois te douter un peu qu'elle va lui pardonner un jour, mais leur histoire d'amour parfaite n'est pas prête de commencer… Je leur réserve tout plein de mauvaises surprises… :D

ET UN GROS MERCI À TOUS CEUX QUI METTENT MON HISTOIRE DANS LEUR FAVORITE/ALERT LIST …. YEN A TOUT PLEIN! p.s… si vous laissiez un review en même temps, je serais encore plus contente :) lole

**Chapitre 18**

Pendant les heures qui précédèrent le lever du soleil, je restai couchée sous les draps douillets de mon lit, essayant vainement de me réchauffer un tout petit peu. Lorsque le solei commença sa course dans le ciel, je décidai de m'habiller pour aller chasser. Je fouillai dans les sacs de vêtements que j'avais achetés la veille et trouvai des jogging, ainsi qu'un t-shirt. J'enfilai le tout pour dessus de nouveau sous-vêtements (je peux vous confier que j'adore acheter des nouveau sous-vêtements… Je sais, je suis folle.) et je sortis discrètement de la maison des Cullen.

Après avoir bu le sang de quelques animaux qui passaient par là, j'aperçus une petite clairière, au pied d'une mini falaise, de laquelle coulait un ruisseau et formait un étang. C'était magnifique. Le soleil me réchauffait un peu, faisant scintiller ma peau de milles éclats. Quelques oiseaux chantonnaient, en harmonie avec le bruit de la mini-cascade du ruisseau.

Je décidai de m'installer sur un rocher qui surplombait l'étang et entreprit de me déshabiller (gardant quand même mes sous-vêtements!) pour profiter du plus de chaleur que je le pouvais. J'aimais la sensation du soleil sur ma peau de marbre, comme si lentement mais sûrement, mon corps allait finir par dégivrer. Bien entendu, il n'en était rien. Je me couchai sur le rocher, fermai les yeux et laissai la nature m'envelopper.

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée ainsi. Des minutes ou des heures, peut importe, j'étais dans un espèce de songe mi-éveillée, laissant mes pensées vagabonder sur toute ma vie de vampire.

J'entendis alors des pas approcher. Le vent ne venant pas dans ma direction, je ne sentais pas qui c'était. Je m'assied alors sur la roche, oubliant que j'étais en sous-vêtements, pour voir qui était le vampire qui allait sortir de la lisière de la forêt. Edward m'apparu alors, et aussitôt, il baissa les yeux, soudainement captivé par ses pieds. Il bafouilla :

- Dé…Désolé…

Je me rendis alors compte que la cause de sa gêne n'était autre que mes peu nombreux vêtements. Je riai alors un peu de lui. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui venait de faire une bêtise. Il se retourna pendant que j'enfilais mon jean et mon chandail.

Lorsque j'eu fini de m'habiller, il se retourna, et je tapotai la roche à côté de moi pour qu'il vienne s'y asseoir. Il vint me joindre en moins d'un quart de seconde. Nous restâmes en silence quelques minutes, regardant le petit lac à nos pieds. À cause de la grosseur de la roche, nos épaules se touchaient. Je dois dire que ce contact ne me laissait pas de marbre, mais je faisais tout pour ne pas ce que ça ne paraisse pas, et après mes cinquante années d'entraînement, je savais que ça fonctionnait. J'étais impassible. Je pris la parole en premier :

- Alors, pourquoi me cherchais-tu?

- Ah, oui! Hum, nous voulons faire une partie de base-ball, un peu plus tard, je… nous nous demandions si tu voulais te joindre à nous.

Il tourna alors sa tête vers moi, voulant voir ma réaction. Encore une fois, nous plongeâmes dans le regard de l'autre. Comme dans l'auto. Une fois de trop. À contre-cœur, je tournai ma tête et fixai mon regard devant moi, m'efforçant de lui répondre avec enthousiasme :

- Bien sûr!

Ne pouvant pas résister à l'envie, je tournai ma tête vers lui. Il me regardait en souriant, un air de gamin sur le visage. Je ne sais pas qui fit le premier mouvement, mais nous nous retrouvâmes en train de nous embrasser. Wow! Et je suis presque certaine qu'il embrasse comme un Dieu! Comme c'est la deuxième personne que j'embrasse dans ma vie de vampire, je n'ai pas trop de comparaison, mais je suis sûre que n'importe qu'elle fille serait de mon avis.

Toujours est-il que je ne devais ABSOLUMENT pas faire ça. Vraiment, vraiment pas! Je me reculai, remontai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, croisai mes bras sur mes genoux et enfoui ma tête dans mes bras. Ce que je pouvais être bête!

- Je.. je suis désolé… balbutia Edward.

La tête toujours cachée, je lui répondis :

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, pas après avoir mis ma famille en danger pour te tuer.

- Mais… tu as le droit de changer d'avis… Non?

- Là n'est pas la question. Eux, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en penserait, mais moi je ne me pardonnerais pas de leur faire ça.

- Ah.

Et voilà que je lui faisais de la peine! Bravo Bella, bien joué! Je relavai la tête pour lui faire un maigre sourire.

- Eh, tout va bien! Allons jouer au base-ball, et oublions ce petit mal-entendu! lui proposais-je.

- Ouais, t'as raison.

Nous nous relevâmes d'un même mouvement gracieux, digne de vampires, et Edward me conduisit au terrain où tout le monde nous attendait.

----------------

La partie de base-ball se déroula très bien. Nous avons tous beaucoup ris et nous sommes bien amusés, en tout cas autant que des anciens ennemis peuvent le faire… Le mal-entendu entre Edward et moi était oublié, enfin, je m'obligeais à ne pas y penser.

Nous étions maintenant tous dans nos chambres respectives, c'était la nuit, et j'étais seule. Je pensai à la joie j'allais avoir le lendemain, quand les autres allaient venir nous chercher, Charles, Anna et moi. Nous avions décidé, par télépathie, de partir en vacances à notre île. J'avais tellement hâte de les revoir! Tout au long de la nuit, je laissai les meilleurs moments que j'avais vécu avec ma famille défiler dans ma tête, au son de la douce musique qu'Edward faisait jouer dans sa chambre.

--------------------


	20. Troisième journée Partie 1

Love : Désolée pour cette attente interminable… Je dois vous dire que c'est probablement le dernier chapitre de ma fic puisque je ne suis plus capable d'écrire sur ce sujet. Ce chapitre n'est même pas finit mais je le poste quand même. Encore désolée pour tous ceux qui lisent ma fic car je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas pouvoir finir de lire une fic. Mais vous comprendrez que je me suis désintéressé de Bella et Edward. Merci encore pour tous ceux qui m'ont supporté pour cette fic!

Nomie : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes! Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas savoir la fin de l'histoire… Je sais que tu l'aurais aimé.

Fan2Twilight : OHHH! Je m'excuse vraiment! C'est pour des gens comme toi que je me sens vraiment coupable d'abandonner cette fic! Merci beaucoup pour tous les Reviews que tu m'as envoyé et peut-être que je mettrai un autre chapitre un jour. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras ce chapitre même s'il n'est pas SUUUUUPER bon. :)

Ptibiscui : Merci pour ton Review! Voici mon dernier chapitre j'espère que tu l'aimeras!

Lathuvang : Coucou… Je ne sais pas si tu le sais maintenant mais tu peux avoir une alerte à chaque chapitre si tu l'inscrit dans ton alert list… Merci pour ton Review, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic.

Joanie : Merci pour ton Review… Est-ce que tu pourrais juste me dire qu'est-ce qui ne se tient pas? Ça m'aiderais à m'amméliorer… Merci encore!

Jesscaly : À maintenant! Mais c'est la dernière…

misiri-addict : Merci pour tes encouragements! Tu aurais vu que Bella se serait rapprochée de Rose et Emmett plus tard dans l'histoire… Désolée d'arrêté cette histoire!

Lili36 : Voilà la suite… Le dernier chapitre… Désolée mais merci de m'avoir écrit pour me dire que tu aimes!

Pioupiou4evers : Merci beaucoup! Mais ceci est mon dernier chapitre… Ton Review m'a aidé à l'écrire :)

Mrs Esmé Cullen : Merci pour ton Review… C'est ce qui m'a poussé à écrire ce chapitre… J'espère quand même que tu aimes ma fic…

Chapitre 19

Eh voilà! Aujourd'hui était le grand jour! Les Rosenwall allaient venir nous chercher et nous ne reverrions plus jamais les Cullen! Je dois avouer que ça me faisait un tout petit minime pincement au cœur, mais c'était mieux comme ça.

Nous étions, Anna, Charles, les Cullen et moi en train d'écouter un film dans le salon. Il était à peu près 7 heures du matin et ma famille allait arriver vers 10 heures. Je ne suivais pas le film, trop occupée a essayer mon nouveau pouvoir… En effet, j'avais presque recouvré toute ma capacité à utiliser mes pouvoirs et j'étais en train d'essayer celui qu'Edward m'avait transmis :

_Je déteste cette actrice! Elle se pense si belle, mais elle n'accoterais même pas un singe!_

Rosalie.

_J'adore ce bout du film! Il va l'embrasser, je le sais!_

Alice.

_Stupide film sentimental! On est en train de manquer le tournoi de base-ball!_

Emmett.

_La musique ne cadre pas du tout avec le contexte du film. Je me demande qui l'a composé…_

Edward.

_Qu'est-ce que vont penser les autres de notre couple…_

Anna.

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime…_

Carlisle (il regardait Esmée, complètement indifférent au film)

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime…_

Esmée (elle regardait Carlisle, complètement indifférente au film)

_Bella, ça suffit les pouvoirs! Concentre-toi un peu sur le film!_

Charles.

Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant Charles et lui dit par la pensée : mêle-toi donc de tes affaires! Et puis de toute façon je peux te dire qu'il n'y a ici qu'une seule personne qui regarde réellement le film. Charles soupira puis se concentra sur le film. Je fis de même, arrêtant d'espionner les pensées des autres.

----------

On entendis tous les quatre voitures arriver à toute vitesse. On ne les entendis que trop bien! Deux secondes plus tard, Charles, Anna et moi étions dehors, où le ciel était comme toujours gris, attendant impatiemment les autre membres de notre famille. On les vit alors arriver en file indienne et stationner leur auto au milieu de l'allée des Cullen.

Ce fut Sarah et Sam qui sortire de la première voiture, en se chamaillant, comme toujours :

- …À mon tour de conduire, disait Sam.

- Non, j'ai commencé, je finit! En plus c'est toi qui a conduit la dernière fois, renchérit Sarah.

- Hu-hum… lança (pas) très subtilement Charles.

Alors, Sam et Sarah tournèrent leur regard vers nous et leur visage s'illuminèrent. Les autres était alors tous sorti de leur voiture. S'ensuivi de longues accolades et embrassades. Nous étions tellement content de nous revoir, surtout après la peur de perdre quelqu'un de notre famille à la suite du combat. Je serrai tout le monde très fort dans mes bras.

Les Cullen étaient sortis de la maison et nous regardais depuis le porche de leur maison. Ça ne nous dérangeait pas d'être observé, d'ailleurs, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient déjà joins à nous. Nous parlions de tout et n'importe quoi, se chamaillant, ce que nous faisions d'habitude, quoi! Je me rappelai alors que j'avais peut-être aperçu un peu de fumé s'échappant du capot de ma voiture, avant-hier.

- Hey, Sam, tu pourrais venir jeter un coup d'œil à ma voiture?

- Bella! Qu'as-tu encore fait! Ça ne fait que quelque semaines que je l'ai ajustée!

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, je devais absolument gagner cette course contre Charles! Tu l'aurais vu, après, me rabattre sa victoire pendant les deux prochains mois?

- J'avoue que tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix… m'accorda-t-il finalement avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui sautai au coup et lui plantai un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier d'avance.

Pendant qu'il soulevait le capot, je remarquai une petite lueur bleu clignotant dans mon auto. Je me rendis compte que c'était mon cellulaire. Je le déconnectai de sa charge et regardai l'écran : 6 appels manqués. Oups. Tous venant de Raphaël. Je décidai de la rappeler immédiatement à son appartement. Il répondit à la quatrième sonnerie.

- Je te dérange? demandais-je comme salutation.

- Bella! me répondit-il.

Je sourie. Je l'adorais. Chaque fois que je lui parlais, je voyais en lui le petit garçon que j'avais élevé, et non le beau jeune homme qu'il était devenu. Un truc de mère je suppose…

- Alors, que c'est-il passé de si important pour que tu m'appelles six fois ces trois derniers jours?

- J'ai eu mes résultats… J'ai réussi tous mes cours!

- Oh, chéri! C'est fantastique! Je suis si fière de toi! On va fêter ça…

Raphaël avait toujours eu de la difficulté à l'école. Le fait qu'il avait réussi tous ces cours à l'université était un véritable exploit. J'étais tellement fière de lui!

- Quand tu veux! Vous revenez quand?

- On s'en va à l'île, mais si tu veux, on passe te voir avant! Ça nous ferait très plaisir. Peut-être même pourrais-tu venir avec nous en vacances?

- Venez me voir, mais pour les vacances, je ne sais pas trop si je peux partir, avec mon travail… J'essaierai je m'arrangeai avec mon patron avant que vous arriviez.

- Parfait. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, on part bientôt. Ramasse un peu l'appartement si tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse nous même!

- Oh, mais vous pouvez le faire!

- Ha, ha, c'est ça, rêve! À plus, je t'aime très fort!

- Moi aussi, dit bonjour à tout le monde et à Sarah.

- OK.

Nous raccrochâmes. Je criai à la ronde :

- Raph vous dis « bonjour »!

En moins d'une seconde, tous les Rosenwall furent à mes côtés, me demandant des nouvelles.

- Il a réussit tous ses cours!

Sarah me sauta dans les bras, aussi heureuse que moi.

- Je savais qu'il réussirait, assura-t-elle.

- Alors j'ai décidé qu'on devait aller le voir pour fêter ça!

Des cris de joie fusèrent. Je savais qu'ils allaient être contents.

- Et pour nos vacances? me demanda finalement Élizabeth, lorsque toute le monde se fut calmé.

- On ira après et peut-être même que Raph viendra avec nous!

Nouveaux cris de joie.

- Bon, je suppose qu'il est temps d'y aller, nous dit Ana.

Elle avait un grand sourire étalé sur le visage, on voyait très bien que ça ne lui faisait pas du tout de peine de quitter les Cullen. Je lui répondit avec un sourire en coin :

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à avouer à la famille avant, Ana?

Je suis sûre que si elle avait pu, elle aurait rougie! Elle balbutia :

- Main… maintenant, Be… Bella? Tu-tu en es sûre?

- Mais tout à fait!

Les autres commençaient à s'impatienter, ils voulaient savoir ce qui se passait. Charles s'avança alors en arrière d'Ana et mis ses mains autour de sa taille. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux autres pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils explosèrent littéralement de joie. La joie était un sentiment que Jasper et moi connaissions bien, maintenant. C'était la première fois que je prenais réellement compte de ce pouvoir, et je l'adorais. J'étais encore plus heureuse, car je savais que ma famille l'était. Je restai un peu à l'écart pendant que tout le monde félicitait le nouveau couple. Sarah et Sam vinrent me rejoindre.

- Et voilà! Deux autres de plus perdus en enfer! Il faut faire attention, les filles, sinon on va se retrouver amoureux comme eux!

- Tu as raison, Sam. On est plus que trois contre l'adversité.

- Oh, mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire! renchéris-je.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire.

- Allez! lança Simon. Allons-y!

Je me retournai pour mettre la main sur la portière de ma voiture. Et changeai de monde.

C'est flou, mais je vois un calendrier, avec une date. Celui-ci s'efface, pour laisser place à beaucoup de vampires. Une cinquantaine, peut-être. Les yeux rouges sang. Ils marchent dans une forêt et arrivent à une clairière, où une vingtaine de vampires les attendent. Deux vampires, qui semblent être les chefs, se parlent un peu, puis une bataille éclate. Qui va en sortir vainqueur? Je veux savoir, mais je me sens aspiré ailleurs. Retour au monde réel.

Je clignai des yeux. Personne n'avait remarqué ce qui m'était arrivé, cela avait donc dû durer seulement quelque secondes. Je me rappelai ce que j'avais vu. Moi et Jane nous parlant. Une bataille contre les Volturi éclatant. Une vision, le pouvoir d'Alice. Je me tournai vers les Cullen et cherchai un contact visuel avec Alice. Elle me regardait, un air catastrophé dans les yeux. Je lui demandai en pensée :

- On peut entrer?

Elle hocha simplement la tête et emmena les Cullen dans la maison, tandis que je rassemblait ma famille.

- On entre.

Tous avaient remarqué mon air sérieux et tendu, ils se mirent alors tous en position défensive, sur leur garde, cherchant la menace. J'ouvris la marche et entrai dans la maison des Cullen, les autre à ma suite. J'avais une curieuse impression de « déjà-vu ».

Nous nous asseyames tous dans le salon des Cullen, a part quelques-uns qui restèrent debout, faute de fauteuils. Alice expliqua la vision que nous avions eu. Un silence tendu suivi son récit.

- Nous allons nous avancer à leur rencontre, finis-je par dire à l'adresse de ma famille.

Je me tournai vers les Cullen et ajoutai :

- Nous ne voulons pas vous impliquer dans ce nos problèmes. Nous allons nous avancer pour que la bataille aie lieu en dehors de votre territoire.

- Comment savez-vous qu'ils viennent pour vous? nous demanda Emmett.

- Oh, on a déjà eu affaire à eux, quelques minutes et on en aura finit, répondit Sam, avec un grand sourire.

Je répondis à Sam en pensées :

« Calme toi, je crois qu'ils ont un plan différent, sinon ils ne viendraient pas pendant que nous sommes chez les Cullen. Je suis juste un peu surprise qu'ils n'aient pas attaqué alors que nous étions affaiblis. »

Il me répondit :

- Comment auraient-ils pu le savoir?

- Ils nous surveillent, tu le sais bien, soupirais-je.

Je captai alors les pensées d'Alice. Ce don était bien précieux. « La vision était trop floue. Ce n'est pas normal. »

- Qu'elles pourraient en être les causes? demandais-je à Alice.

- Hey, oh! Vous pourriez vous exprimer verbalement, car nous, pauvres simples vampires, nous ne comprenons rien! s'exclama Simon.

- Tu as raison, désolée. Alice trouve que la vision était trop floue. Je lui demande pourquoi. Tout le monde suit?

« Arrête de te moquer », râla Charles en pensées. Je lui dédiai un grand sourire d'innocente.

- Bon, ça y est, ça recommence! soupira théâtralement Talie.

- Quoi?! m'exclamais-je. Je n'ai absolument rien fait! C'est Charles qui me crie ses pensées!

- Hey, ce n'est même pas vrai!

- Ça suffit! tonna Sam.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire - enfin, tous les Rosenwall, puisque les Cullen n'avaient pas l'air de trop comprendre ce qui ce passait. C'était trop drôle d'entendre Sam être autoritaire, et ça faisait du bien de rire pour rien alors qu'on était tous un peu tendu.

S'ensuivit ensuite de longues discussions – que je vous épargnerai – concernant qui allait prendre part à la bataille – car ça allaite être à coup sûr une bataille -, quel allait être notre plan, etc. Lorsqu'une seconde vision nous avisa qu'ils arrivaient, nous étions déjà dans une clairière reculée, de manière à ce qu'aucun humain ne puisse se retrouver d'une quelconque façon mêlé à cette histoire, mais aussi pour que le manoir Cullen ne soit pas touché.

--------------------

En passant… De toute façon, il y a plein d'autre histoires… Quand j'ai commencé à écire cette fic, c'était parce que j'avais lues toutes celles du site… À ce moment, en français, il n'y avait que 9 pages de fics… :P


End file.
